Works In Progress
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de kaiface sur Archive of our own. Résumé : Une histoire où Isaac lutte contre son attirance pour l'homme plus âgé qui est aussi un sociopathe, Peter le plus grand des malades. Derek a un mauvais pressentiment, et où tout le monde est concerné par les choix de vie d'Isaac. Peter/Isaac et léger Derek/Stiles
1. Fondation

Titre : **Works In Progress**

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fondation**

 **OOO**

La vie après le Kanima prend un moment pour devenir routinière.

Ça fait un mois déjà, et Isaac est à présent convaincu qu'il ne s'y fera jamais vraiment. Sans Erica et Boyd, les choses sont…tranquilles, ou plus calmes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Et avec l'oncle de Derek dans les parages, les choses sont plus tendues qu'auparavant.

Pour sa défense, Peter semble se maîtriser. Durant les premières semaines, alors qu'il récupére toujours des forces après sa résurrection, il reste le plus souvent dans sa chambre. Il descend pour manger, ou pour parcourir la bibliothèque, ou pour donner à Derek des conseils sur la reconstruction de leur maison. Isaac trouve ça louche, et un peu drôle, que l'homme ne propose pas son aide. Mais là encore, il n'est pas certain que Derek le laisse faire si il le désire. La première et seule fois où Isaac lui avait proposé de l'aide, Derek lui avait hurlé dessus si fort qu'il en avait fait trembler les vitres fraîchement installées.

Plus tard ce jour là, alors qu'Isaac est assis sur le porche à travailler sur un projet pour l'école, Peter sort par la porte principale, les clefs de la Camaro tiltant dans sa main.

« N'y prête pas attention, il est juste habité par un sens de l'honneur qui le pousse à reconstruire la maison familiale qu'il a lui-même aidé à détruire, » est l'explication qu'il donne en passant, et Peter est déjà dans la voiture le temps qu'Isaac relie sa voix à ses pensées.

« Tu vas où ? » De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu poser, c'est la première qu'il est capable de formuler. Peter se penche sur le toit de la voiture, pour regarder vers la cours couvertes de feuilles à Isaac. Il cogite.

« En ville. Derek a besoin de certaines choses pour les réparations, et j'ai la vague idée que nous aurons besoin de quelques courses à l'épicerie, » la voix de Peter est moqueuse et espiègle, ce qui donne envie à Isaac de frapper l'autre bêta, mais à la place il fronce légèrement les sourcils. Peter fait tinter les clefs une fois de plus. « Tu veux venir ? »

« J'ai ce projet que je dois finir… » les mots sont à peine sorti de la bouche d'Isaac que Peter est déjà dans la voiture, pour quitter le domaine. Isaac se demande, brièvement, si il a fâché l'homme plus âgé. Ensuite, il réalise qu'il ne s'en préoccupe pas vraiment, et il retourne à son travail d'école.

Isaac travaille une demi heure avant que sa concentration soit à nouveau interrompue, cette fois par le bruit de frustration de Derek quelque part dans la maison. Le bruit du bois brisés et des outils jetés le sortent de sa zone de confort, et il remplit rapidement son sac de cours pour aller dans les bois. Il marche sur le sentier jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir entendre les battements élevés du cœur de Derek, ou le souffle énervé et pénible de son Alpha. Il est incapable de se focaliser sur une autre pensée que celle de marcher, marcher, et marcher et marcher. Il trouve un bel endroit, agréable, un peu hors de la route et il pense qu'il peut peut-être s'y arrêter, s'asseoir, et écouter le bruit du bois et finir ses devoirs. Quand la Camaro s'arrête près de lui, Isaac saute presque plafond. Il a immédiatement honte alors que Peter descend la fenêtre, le visage affichant un amusement total. Il remarque sans vraiment y prêter attention qu'il est un peu plus sinistre que quand il a quitté le porche en ruine de la maison.

« Je te conduis ? » Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, la façon dont la question est formulée pourrait être drôle, mais pour Isaac ça ne présage rien de bon venant de Peter.

« Heu, non, ça va, je suis juste… » Il s'arrête, pour chercher une excuse, une raison pour éviter de grimper dans la voiture avec l'oncle effrayant de Derek, le meurtrier. Il ne peut en trouver aucune de bonne. Peter lève les yeux au ciel, et Isaac entend le mécanisme d'ouverture des portières car il a appuyé sur l'ouverture automatique des portes.

« Grimpe dans la voiture, gamin » la voix de l'aîné des Hale irrite les nerfs d'Isaac, c'est certain, et l'adolescent s'hérisse tout en faisant le tour de la voiture, pour grimper sur le siège passager et fermer la portière avec plus de force que nécessaire.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » il marmonne, et Peter souffle rapidement, en faisant remonter les vitres tandis qu'il remonte la route boisée à la vitesse des pas d'homme. Isaac commence instantanément à chipoter aux fréquences sélectionnées de la radio, et c'est sans surprise que les sélections de Derek sont pour la plupart des fréquences de rock classique et de rock alternatif. Il frappe sur le bouton off avec un soupir insatisfait, en ignorant l'amusement qui irradie de l'homme qui conduit, ainsi que le regard en coin qui l'accompagne.

« On a peur du silence ? » Se moque Peter après trente seconde de bruit du moteur, du vent qui frappe, des graviers et des feuilles qui grésillent, et Isaac pense qu'il devrait se tirer les cheveux. Il râle, ne voulant pas admettre qu'il n'a toujours pas l'habitude de tout entendre, ce qu'il fait, et parfois c'est beaucoup trop pour lui, un peu trop empirique, et il ne veut pas admettre qu'il pourrait avoir une crise de panique comme avant, juste en étant assis à écouter.

L'homme plus âgé a du comprendre quelque chose dans la réticence qu'à Isaac de répondre, il attrape l'ipod sur le porte gobelet, qui est relié à la radio par un cable, et il le passe à l'adolescent. Isaac le tient maladroitement dans ses mains durant une seconde, jetant un coup d'œil entre l'appareil et Peter. Il commence à demander, « Est-ce -»

« Est-ce que c'est le mien ? Ce n'est vraisemblablement pas celui de Derek. » C'est la seule réponse qu'il obtient, et c'est vraiment tout ce dont il a besoin, avant qu'Isaac se mette à parcourir la musique sur l'appareil. Il relance le dernier morceau que l'homme était en train d'écouter, et il est légèrement surpris quand un remix d'une chanson populaire traverse le baffle. Il doit avoir rigolé, car les doigts de Peter se saisissent de l'appareil, pour le reprendre de ses mains plus vite qu'il ne peut protester.

« Privilège retiré. » La musique s'arrête et l'Ipod est de retour dans le porte gobelet aussi vite qu'il cligne des yeux.

« Attends, désolé, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas… » Isaac s'arrête, en fronçant les sourcils, et il se penche pour appuyer sur play à nouveau. La musique recommence à traverser les baffles, et Isaac ferme les yeux, se laissant absorber par le son.

Le parcours vers la maison dure moins d'une minute, il peut le dire avant même que la voiture ne se soit arrêtée car il renifle l'odeur du bois brûlé avec son odorat de loup qui s'améliore, alors qu'il sent déjà tout l'intérieur de la voiture.

Il sent le moteur ralentir, mais la musique continue, et il peut sentir Peter le regarder durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Pardon, » il bredouille, en cherchant la poignée de la portière, mais il s'arrête quand Peter se moque.

« Tu t'excuses trop. Les ados sont supposés être complètement apathique et impoli, » il dit à Isaac alors qu'il sort de la voiture, ouvre le coffre, pour sortir un sac de course et d'outillage. Isaac sort finalement du côté passager, son sac de cours en bandoulière sur une épaule alors qu'il accepte l'un des sacs qui lui est tendu.

« Pardon, c'est- » Il s'arrête et il rigole encore, embarrassé. Il remarque que Peter écoute toujours, et qu'il a tourné la tête dans sa direction, son attention sur lui, alors il termine, « C'est un réflexe. »

L'aîné des Hale ferme le coffre de la voiture, et le calme qui en résulte semble se répercuter à travers les côtes d'Isaac. En tournant toute son attention sur l'adolescent, la bouche étrangement déformée en quelque chose qui est à la fois un sourire et une mimique d'amusement.

« Ça ne te va pas. »

 **A suivre…**


	2. Confiance

Titre : **Works In Progress**

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 2 : Confiance**

 **OOO**

Isaac suit Peter à distance dans la maison, en essayant de se vider la tête…en fait, la journée est vite passée, maintenant qu'il y pense. Il pose les sacs de course sur la table pliante qui leurs sert de table dans la salle à manger, et il regarde Peter ranger les courses dans le petit frigo et les armoires de rangements temporaires. La cuisine est la suivante sur la liste des rénovations, après les chambres. Il pense demander à l'homme si il a besoin d'aide, mais il change d'avis, et il fait demi tour pour retourner dans le salon, où il pose son sac sur le canapé avec lui,en se laissant tomber dans les coussins doux et moelleux.

Il sent Derek deux secondes avant que l'Alpha entre dans la pièce, et Isaac se redresse, en ressentant l'irritation qui s'écoule pratiquement du corps de l'homme en vague.

« Où est-il ? » Derek demande, et avant qu'Isaac ait vraiment le temps de réfléchir à la question ou de lui répondre, Derek est déjà parti. Isaac peut entendre leur voix grave dans la cuisine. Il entend seulement une partie de leur conversation, car il ne veut pas vraiment les écouter, alors il ouvre son sac aussi bruyamment que possible, pour vider son contenu sur le sol avant de ramasser chacune de ses notes, son cahier, et des feuilles volantes : une à la fois pour couvrir la discussion des hommes.

Et la diversion n'est toujours pas suffisante.

Il peut entendre l'irritation dans la voix de Derek, avec une foule d'autres choses. Mais tout ce qu'il entend dans le timbre de Peter est son faux désintérêt, sa fausse innocence, du faux, du faux, du faux…

Avec un gémissement, Isaac sort son téléphone et il compose le premier numéro de ses récents appels, s'obligeant à se concentrer sur la sonnerie et non pas sur les arguments familiaux dans la pièce d'à côté. Il sursaute quand la sonnerie s'arrête et que la voix de Scott répond, « Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Oh, heu, rien, » il rigole, se sentant un peu mal en réalisant qu'il n'a jamais appelé Scott sans une bonne raison. En tirant sur les cordons de son sweat, il jette un regard vers la cuisine, en se demandant si les deux autres peuvent l'entendre. Il s'en fiche. « C'est juste que…j'ai quelque difficulté avec le travail de chimie, et je me demandais si tu ne travaille pas chez Deaton ce soir, si peut-être tu pouvais m'aider ? »

Durant une longue seconde, l'autre adolescent à l'autre bout du fil est silencieux, au point qu'Isaac se sent serein, avant d'entendre Scott mal à l'aise qui se mord les lèvres. « Heu, en fait, j'étais sensé passer la soirée avec Stiles…je lui ai promis en quelque sorte, après m'être désisté les cinq dernière fois… »

« Oh. D'accord, alors, amusez vous bien, » Il hésite en prononçant les paroles, en donnant un bref regard sur son travail inachevé. « Tu diras bonjour à Stiles de ma part. »

« Attends, Isaac- » ajoute rapidement Scott, en espérant que l'autre l'entende avant de raccrocher. Isaac s'arrête, ensuite il soupire.

« Ouais ? »

« Écoute, nous allons…nous allons jouer à Black Ops 2 à la maison ce soir, si tu…veux passer la soirée avec nous. » Pour sa défense, Scott ne semble pas s'obliger à l'inviter, il est juste incertain – incertain de savoir si Isaac aime ce genre de chose, ou si il veut passer la soirée avec Stiles et lui – et ça fait un peu sourire Isaac.

« Ouais, carrément…ça semble génial. Je vais, heu, partir maintenant. » Il essaie de réprimer son sourire à ce moment, en fourrant ses devoirs dans son sac avec peu de soin.

« Génial. On se voit dans peu de temps, alors. » Cette fois, il entend le sourire de Scott au travers de sa voix, et il sait avec certitude qu'il ne va pas interférer dans le genre de moment exclusif du rituel-Scott-Stiles.

Il termine l'appel et il range son téléphone dans la poche de son sweat en se levant. Il donne un coup de pied dans son sac pour le mettre sur le côté. Il se dirige automatiquement vers la porte d'entrée, mais il s'arrête, en se rappelant que même si ils ne sont pas vraiment une famille, il fait toujours partie de la meute, et ils sont assez proche en quelque sorte. Il rebrousse chemin vers la cuisine, et tout en passant la porte, il garde son menton baissé sur sa poitrine et ses yeux baissés. Quelque soit le sujet que Derek et Peter partageaient, c'est à présent terminé. Peter n'est plus là, et Derek est assis à la table, les poings serrés par-dessus.

« Heu, » Isaac commence, et le regard de Derek se pose sur lui, interrompu dans la colère qu'il couve et ses pensées profondes. « Je vais passer la soirée chez Scott, je ne sais pas…quand je reviendrai, » il marmonne, en lançant un regard vers la porte d'entrée. Derek soupire, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Comme si nous n'avions pas des choses plus importantes dont nous préoccuper pour le moment ? » Il fronce les sourcils et il secoue la tête, donnant l'impression de vouloir revenir sur sa dernière déclaration. « Passe…simplement une bonne soirée. »

Isaac fronce les sourcils, à présent plus inquiet pour son Alpha que par ses propres besoins.

« Est-ce que, heu, tout va bien ? Entre Peter et toi, je veux dire. » Dés que les paroles quittent sa bouche, Isaac sait qu'il a frappé au bon endroit en quelque sorte. L'expression de Derek change, et ses poings se serrent et se desserrent plusieurs fois avant de se lever, donnant l'impression qu'il a envie de frapper quelque chose. Isaac recule instinctivement de quelques pas, alors Derek baisse les mains, semblant coupable sur l'instant.

« Désolé. Ce n'est rien, » est la seule réponse qu'il obtient dans un premier temps, et puis, « Il n'arrête pas de me mettre à bout – je vais faire ce que je peux faire pour arranger la maison, mais il y a tellement de chose qui sont irréparables, et son attitude ne m'aide pas. »

Derek soupire et il se rassoit sur la chaise qu'il occupait, se décourageant lentement. Lentement, Isaac se rapproche et il tire une chaise, pour s'asseoir. Le regard que lui fait son Alpha est presque drôle, plein de confusion avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Issac joint ses mains sur la table et il regarde Derek, pour accorder toute son attention à l'homme plus âgé. Avec un soupire et en secouant la tête, l'Alpha gémit et se penche, tout son poids posé sur ses coudes sur la table.

« Il a tué ma sœur. Et après tout ça, comment je suis sensé lui faire confiance ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce genre de confiance, quand elle est brisée…peut difficilement être réparée. C'est même, impossible. » Isaac est en train de regarder ses mains jointes, en se rappelant les coups, le sang et les larmes sèches sur ses joues. Derek lance un regard vers l'adolescent, pour l'écouter patiemment. Isaac secoua la tête, en expirant un long souffle contenu, avant de regarder Derek à nouveau.

« Je ne dis pas que tu ne devrais plus lui faire confiance, car je ne le connais pas. Je n'étais pas là quand Peter a créé tous ces incidents grave dont tout le monde se plait à parler, » il dit sérieusement, et Derek souffle un petit rire, en roulant les yeux. « Mais il est de la famille. Ce que j'essaie de dire, donne lui le temps pour essayer de se racheter, sans y mettre ta foi aveuglément. »

Derek donne à Isaac un regard interminable et dur, étudiant son expression. Finalement, le plus vieux soupire, en lançant une main en direction de l'adolescent.

« Va voir Scott, » il marmonne, seulement légèrement perturbé qu'un membre de sa meute aille rendre visite à quelqu'un qui refuse de les rejoindre. Isaac regarde l'Alpha une dernière fois, lui sourit timidement avant de prendre la porte les jambes à son cou, et courir à travers les bois du domaine.

 **A suivre**


	3. Promesse

Titre : **Works In Progress**

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 3 : Promesse**

 **OOO**

Isaac se tient devant la maison de Scott, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, quand l'autre adolescent va ouvrir la porte. Avec un bref sourire, Scott ouvre la porte en grand et il fait un pas sur le côté.

« Hé mec, entre. Stiles n'est pas encore là, je suppose qu'il a dû s'arrêter pour des trucs, » Isaac écoute la vague explication en entrant dans la maison, tout en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'a jamais vraiment été dans la maison de Scott avant, et tout semble chaleureux et accueillant. C'est comme un air qui dit simplement 'c'est notre maison' et Isaac se sent bizarre, il n'a pas ressenti ce sentiment depuis longtemps.

Scott est en train de fermer la porte. Isaac se retourne pour lui faire face quand une jeep familière crisse pour s'arrêter dans la rue en face de la maison de Scott. Elle se gare où elle s'est arrêtée, et Stiles trébuche presque de son siège conducteur, un bras tenant un pack d'une vingtaine de soda, et dans l'autre deux sacs pleins à craquer de snack. Il court jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, en souriant, mais il ralentit quand il voit Isaac debout dans l'entrée près de son meilleur ami. Son sourire s'évanouit.

« Heu, Scott ? je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, mais on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de poilu et distinctement lycanthrope ici. Autre que toi. »

Scott le tire par la manche, en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Ouais, heu, je me suis dit que ça serait cool si Isaac venait passer la soirée avec nous ce soir. »

Isaac regarde Stiles dans l'expectative, s'attendant à de la colère, de l'indignation, du rejet. Il fixe Stiles qui l'observe rapidement de haut en bas avant de hausser les épaules, puis il passe devant Scott et Isaac pour aller dans le salon. « Ouais, certainement. »

Scott suit son meilleur ami, et Isaac les suit lentement, toujours en regardant tout autour de lui, en essayant de tout mémoriser. Stiles pose les sodas et les snaks sur la table. Il est déjà en train de chipoter à la Xbox de Scott, pour éjecter un jeu qu'il y a dedans et mettre le sien. Il allume la télévision, ensuite il s'installe dans le canapé, en se tortillant dans les coussins. En voyant cela, Isaac rigole doucement, et Stiles lui lance seulement un vague regard irrité. Scott se laisse tomber dans le canapé à côté de Stiles, et il fait un signe à Isaac de les rejoindre. Il le fait, non sans une pointe de d'embarras, et il observe pendant que Stiles démarre le jeu. Il écoute Scott et Stiles parler des évènements de la semaine, râlant l'un et l'autre à propos de tout.

C'est presque deux heures plus tard, 12 canettes de sodas, deux paquets de chips, et une multitude de round en ligne (durant lesquelles Stiles a fait une démonstration de son vocabulaire haut en couleur, et branché son micro assez longtemps pour dire à chacun des autres joueurs que ce jeu n'est pas pour les moins de dix ans, et que l'heure du couché est arrivé) que Stiles abandonne son nouveau jeu, et les trois ados se retrouvent à regarder un film qu'Isaac n'a jamais vu auparavant, qui parle de trois gars en quête d'un trésor qui sont perdus dans une contrée sauvage. A la façon dont les deux autres récitent les répliques, Isaac comprend que ça doit faire partie du rituel Scott-et-Stiles. A présent Stiles est avachi dans le canapé, le menton rentrer vers sa poitrine et il commence à ronfler. Scott est en train de regarder avec des yeux fatigués, mais il regarde toujours l'écran, pourtant Isaac a le sentiment qu'il n'est plus vraiment en train de regarder le film depuis un moment.

Il voudrait vérifier l'heure, il voudrait se retourner pour regarder l'heure, mais il a peur de le faire. Une partie de la nuit étrangement parfaite serait ruinée. Il sait qu'il doit rentrer chez lui – retourner à la maison des Hale – bientôt, et il se demande bêtement si Derek est en train de l'attendre. Probablement que non.

Le film se termine, et Scott fait glisser la commande hors des mains de Stiles, puis il retire le jeu de la console. Il se lève en s'étirant, en baillant largement, et il se retourne pour faire face à Isaac, qui est de nouveau en train de tirer sur le cordon de son sweat, et à contre cœur il lève son visage pour croiser le regard de l'autre loup.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé venir, » dit doucement Isaac. Scott lui fait un sourire chaleureux fatigué et il s'ébouriffe légèrement les cheveux en prenant la main d'Isaac pour l'aider à se lever du fauteuil, un geste qui est totalement inutile, mais qui veut dire beaucoup pour Isaac.

« Pas de problème, mec. Tu viendras plus souvent passer la soirée avec nous, » Scott sourit avec son sourire de chiot, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de faire de même. « Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu, Isaac. Je veux dire, je sais qu'on ne se parle pas beaucoup, et c'est en quelque sorte gênant à cause de Derek, mais- »

« Non, ça va. Derek voulait que je vienne ce soir. Je pense qu'il réalise que depuis qu'Erica et Boyd ne sont plus…en fait, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup d'amis, »il hausse les épaules en rigolant, mais Scott ne semble pas trouver ça drôle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment content que tu m'aies invité, et…et bien, merci encore. »

Scott lui sourit, en hochant la tête, et ils se déplacent jusqu'à la porte. Le téléphone d'Isaac sonne. La sonnerie d'alerte des messages les surprend tous les deux. L'adolescent prend son téléphone dans sa poche et il regarde, lisant le message envoyé d'un numéro inconnu. :

J'attends dehors quand tu seras prêt.

PH

Isaac jette un coup d'œil dehors, il voit les phares de la camaro garée dans la rue, et il soupire. Scott va à la porte, pour regarder par la vitre, et il retient un grognement dans sa gorge.

« Je ne comprend pas comment Derek peut juste…le laisser revenir comme ça, après tout ce qu'il a fait, » dit Scott, et Isaac bouge inconfortablement d'un pied à l'autre. Il n'a pas entendu toute l'histoire, seulement quelques morceaux de chacun d'entre eux, mais en rassemblant tout ça c'est assez pour lui donner une idée de base.

« Il ne le voulait pas vraiment, » marmonne Isaac, et Scott lui lance un regard, son attention toujours concentrée sur la voiture dehors. « Il me l'a dit avant que je vienne ici. Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais…je ne sais pas, peut être qu'il n'est plus un tueur psychopathe. »

Scott détourne son attention de la fenêtre pour regarder Isaac longuement et sévèrement. « Ce type a essayé de mordre ma mère pour que je rejoigne sa meute. Il a presque tué Lydia, et il nous aurait tué si nous ne l'avions pas fait en premier. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'il ne l'est plus. »

Isaac remet son téléphone dans sa poche et il prend la porte, s'arrangeant pour l'ouvrir avant que Scott ne lui attrape fermement le bras. Il se retourne vers l'adolescent plus petit, incertain, mais l'expression de Scott s'est transformée en de l'inquiétude à présent.

« Soit prudent, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il te blesse, » lui dit Scott, et le cœur d'Isaac se gonfle légèrement, avec un sentiment de chaleur.

« Je serai prudent, » il accorde, ensuite il ajoute, « je le promets. »

Scott relâche son bras, et Isaac sort pour se diriger vers le trottoir. Quand il atteint la camaro, il ouvre la porte passager et il se glisse à l'intérieur, en observant Scott qui est toujours debout dans l'entrée de sa maison tandis que Peter démarre et commence à rouler.

Ils sont dans la rue suivante au moment où Isaac regarde l'horloge sur le tableau de bord, qui indique 2h47 du matin. Il se sent à moitié coupable en regardant Peter. « Comment tu as…ce que je veux dire, pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ? »

« Tu voulais revenir à pied en traversant les bois avec les chasseurs et la meute d'Alpha dans le coin ? » est la seule réponse qu'il obtient dans un premier temps, et Isaac retient un bruit à l'arrière de sa gorge, une vague indication de sa reconnaissance car l'autre à raison, au moins à propos de ceci.

« Comment tu savais que j'allais partir, alors ? » Isaac l'accuse un peu plus cette fois-ci, mais Peter ne répond pas, il tend simplement son ipod à Isaac. L'adolescent essaie de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas si facile de l'apaiser, mais alors qu'il fait défiler la liste de musique de l'homme, il sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

En choisissant un morceau, il dépose l'appareil dans le porte gobelet et il s'appuie contre le siège de la voiture, en fermant les yeux. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si fatigué, même si il pense qu'il ne devrait pas l'être, mais c'est un ado et c'est le week-end, après tout.

Quelques fois durant le trajet, il peut sentir le regard de Peter sur lui, mais il se fait un point d'honneur à garder les yeux fermés, pas intéressé par une conversation. Pour sa défense, Peter reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en face de la maison Hale. La musique ne s'arrête pas quand le moteur se coupe, mais Isaac ouvre les yeux lentement, pour regarder le bâtiment brûlé avec des yeux fatigués. Il ne ressent plus les yeux de Peter sur lui cette fois, et quand il lui lance un regard, l'homme est en train de fixer la maison, avec une expression indescriptible. Isaac ressent quelque chose comme de la pitié, mais il la repousse dans un coin de sa tête. Il se doute qu'en aucun cas Peter ne voudrait de sa sympathie, alors il sort de la voiture en silence et il avance vers la maison, en grimpant le dos courbé les marches du porche deux par deux, puis il ouvre la porte avec facilité.

En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il voit Peter toujours assis dans la camaro, en train de regarder. Isaac décide de le laisser dans ses pensées noires, et il referme la porte derrière lui.

Derek est en haut des escaliers quand il leurs lance un regard, et Isaac s'étonne de ne pas tomber sur le cul. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris, mais tous ses sens sont hors de contrôle, et il prétend ne pas essayer de retenir son souffle alors qu'il pose les bras sur la rampe, le menton dessus.

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment que tu m'attendrais, » il dit à l'Alpha. Le regard de Derek passe d'Isaac à la porte fermée derrière lui, une expression neutre qu'il garde avec précaution.

« Je voulais m'assurer que tu reviennes bien, » dit Derek, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers la porte derrière lui. Il retourne lentement son attention vers Derek, en hochant la tête silencieusement vers la porte, et Derek hoche la tête dans l'affirmative, avant de lever un pouce vers les chambres à l'étage de la maison. Isaac grimpe scrupuleusement les escaliers et il suit Derek qui entre dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, une simple illusion de vie privée.

La voix de Derek est basse quand il dit, « Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Non… ? Enfin, sur quoi ? » Isaac ne prend pas la peine de cacher sa confusion, même si il garde le timbre de voix bas pour que Derek ne puisse pas le remarquer. L'Alpha secoue la tête, en regardant par terre sur le côté, dans ses pensées. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre en bas attire leur attention.

« Ce n'est rien, » marmonne Derek, et il pousse gentiment le Beta hors de sa chambre avant de refermer la porte. Isaac peut l'entendre bouger de l'autre côté de la porte, le froissement des vêtements qui suit le faible crissement du matelas. Il est toujours en train de regarder la porte fermée, confus, quand Peter arrive en haut des escaliers. Le plus vieux le regarde, amusé.

« Perdu ? » Demande-t-il, et Isaac lui lance un regard, en secouant légèrement la tête avant de prendre la porte suivante dans le hall. Elle s'ouvre avec un grincement, et il échange avec Peter un long regard incertain alors qu'il reste à l'entrée de sa chambre. L'homme dit finalement, « Bonne nuit, gamin, » et Isaac entre dans sa chambre, la referme et il verrouille la porte, ne se souciant pas de savoir si Peter a entendu le click de la serrure.

Il ignore le fait qu'il peut toujours ressentir la présence de Peter dans le hall, sans bouger, alors qu'il retire son t-shirt, puis son jeans, et qu'il grimpe dans le lit en boxer, puis tire les couvertures sur lui. Il se couche sur le côté, dos à la porte, en respirant lentement et on dirait qu'il faut une éternité à Peter avant de finalement se bouger, et entrer dans la chambre de Derek. Isaac entant le bruit de la porte qui se ferme, et le froissement des vêtement, et une conversation calme et étouffée avant que le silence s'installe dans la maison. Puis il tombe dans un sommeil profond.

 **A suivre…**


	4. Coexistence

Titre : **Works In Progress**

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 4 : Coexistence**

 **OOO**

Quand Isaac se réveille, il y a l'odeur du déjeuner. Il se glisse hors du lit avec un grognement, et plissant les yeux à la lumière du soleil qui passe par les fenêtres, et il vérifie son téléphone. Il est environ dix heures, et son alarme n'était pas réglée, même si elle aurait dû. Il aurait voulu se lever tôt pour faire ses devoirs et peut-être aider Derek avec les travaux, si l'Alpha s'était senti d'humeur à le laisser faire.

Il sort de son lit et il se dirige vers le meuble à trois tiroirs qui lui sert de garde robe, pour en sortir un t-shirt à longue manche et un jeans qu'il met. Il passe les mains dans ses cheveux et il ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'a pas dû déverrouiller la porte pour quitter sa chambre.

En descendant les escaliers à pas de souris, il entre dans la cuisine et il voit Peter qui travaille durement à préparer un repas complet – gaufres, œufs, bacon, des galettes de pomme de terre – sont sur la table pliante, et il y a deux assiettes à deux places de la table, des tasses et des couverts. A moitié endormi, confus, et légèrement alarmé, Isaac s'arrête dans l'entrée pour fixer, observant l'homme travailler sans un mot sur le repas. Une musique calme sort de la station d'accueil de l'Ipod posée sur le comptoir carbonisé.

Isaac ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il le regarde, et il sursaute un peu quand Peter lui demande, « café ou jus d'orange ? »

La question empêche Isaac de faire le moindre mouvement, et il lève une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Quoi ? »

Peter pose deux gaufres fraîches, une pile de galette de pomme de terre, un œuf, et quelques bacons sur l'une des assiettes sur la table, il commence à se diriger vers Isaac, mais l'adolescent recule d'un pas, alors il s'arrête et il choisit plutôt de remettre la spatule en place. « Que veux-tu boire ? »

Isaac regarde un petit temps entre l'assiette pleine de nourriture, la spatule, et Peter avant que son estomac gargouille, et il essaie de cacher son rougissement d'embarras en frottant son visage avec une manche. « Du café, merci. »

Il observe l'autre Beta chercher dans l'une des boîtes en carton de la maison qui contient la vaisselle durant un moment avant d'en sortir une tasse, l'une de celles qu'Erica avait volé dans le réfectoire du dîner pour eux. Son nom est bariolé sur le dessus, et Isaac l'entrevoit avant qu'elle ne soit posée sur la table, remplie du café noir et fumant. Peter le regarde, l'étudie, mais Isaac ne fait pas un geste pour s'asseoir jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme retourne cuisiner. Isaac prend la tasse de café et il boit une grande gorgée du liquide fort, en fermant les yeux et en savourant le goût amer et l'odeur riche.

« Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais un buveur de café, » dit Peter. Isaac ouvre les yeux pour retrouver l'homme assis en face de lui, l'assiette pleine de nourriture et sa propre tasse pleine de café dans la main. Isaac prend le temps de déposer sa tasse, pour mettre du sirop sur ses gaufres, les couper, ensuite mâcher et avaler un grand morceau avant de poser une question.

« On dirait que tu avais faux, » est tout ce qu'il dit, en prenant de la nourriture avec plus de vigueur. Maintenant qu'il mange, il réalise combien il avait faim. Peter prend un morceau de sa propre nourriture, en observant Isaac pendant qu'il mâche, mais pas de manière vraiment flippante, et Isaac le remercie pour ça.

« D'habitude, je suis plutôt bon pour cerner les gens, » fait remarquer Peter avec prudence, mais il y a un petit quelque chose caché derrière ces paroles qui fait que Isaac laisse tomber sa fourchette. Il sait que Peter l'a vu, car le coin de la bouche de l'homme s'est étiré, alors Isaac dépose sa fourchette avec prudence pour prendre une autre gorgée de son café.

Quand il redépose sa tasse, il y a une douzaine de répliques qui bourdonne dans sa tête, et il choisit la question qui dérangera le plus Peter. « Où est Derek ? »

« Sorti, » répond rapidement Peter, en regardant brièvement l'adolescent avec une sourire tendu. Isaac fronce le sourcils.

« Sorti où ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas demandé. C'est un grand garçon, il peut prendre soin de lui. » Isaac déteste le fait qu'il sait que Peter lui cache quelque chose, même si son rythme cardiaque est parfaitement stable quand il parle. Il prend un autre morceau de son déjeuner, en ignorant le regard de Peter sur lui aussi longtemps qu'il le peut.

« Tu sais quand il reviendra ? » Il connaît la réponse avant de la demander, mais il a toujours besoin de demander. Les doigts de Peter se contractent, la seule indication de son irritation, et c'est suffisant pour Isaac pour ressentir de la satisfaction. Il sait que Peter devine à quel point il ne veut pas rester seul avec lui, mais il s'en fiche.

« Non, je ne sais pas, » le ton de Peter est tranchant, ses paroles abrégées, et ils finissent leur repas dans le silence. Alors qu'ils finissent de manger, et qu'Isaac est juste en train de manger le dernier morceau de sa gaufre, qu'il passe dans son assiette pour ramasser le jaune d'œuf, Peter commence à débarrasser la table, en posant la vaisselle et les plats dans l'évier. Isaac nettoie son assiette et il se lève en s'étirant, heureux de la sensation de satiété – un véritable repas complet, et probablement le premier qu'il a depuis des semaines – avant de poser son assiette où Peter se trouve. Au lieu de s'éloigner cette fois-ci, comme il l'avait fait pour les courses auparavant, il s'attarde près de Peter tandis que l'homme prend son assiette pour l'ajouter sur la pile dans l'évier qui se remplit lentement de l'eau savonneuse.

« Merci pour le déjeuner, » bredouille Isaac, et Peter ronronne d'une voix terne en réponse. « Tu as besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle ? »

Peter ferme le robinet, coupant l'écoulement de l'eau, et il jette un coup d'œil sur Isaac par-dessus son épaule durant un court moment avant d'attraper une serviette sur le comptoir et la jeter par-dessus son épaule à l'adolescent.

« Certainement. Je nettoie, tu essuies. »

Isaac prend position à la droite de l'évier, en observant Peter qui chasse les morceaux de nourriture de la première assiette pour la rincer sous un fin filet d'eau froide avant de la tendre à Isaac. Il essuie l'assiette avec soin avant de la ranger dans l'une des caisses qui contient toutes leurs vaisselles. Ils continuent comme ça jusqu'à ce que toute la vaisselle soit lavée et rangée. Puis Isaac étend la serviette sur le dos d'une chaise pour qu'elle sèche pendant que Peter plonge sa main dans l'évier pour retirer le bouchon et laisser l'eau s'évacuer.

Isaac observe l'eau s'écouler pendant un moment avant de s'étirer à nouveau, les mains par-dessus la tête en baillant. Il s'arrête et il rabaisse ses bras quand il remarque que Peter le regarde, un sourire troublant sur le visage.

« Alors, heu, » commence à dire Isaac, mais il s'arrête car Peter se rapproche pour frotter ses mains humides et savonneuse sur le t-shirt d'Isaac, en caressant sa poitrine tandis qu'Isaac le dévisage, la bouche ouverte, puis baisse les yeux sur son t-shirt qui n'est plus propre.

« Merci de l'aide, gamin, » chantonne l'autre homme tout en sortant de la pièce, laissant Isaac en train d'observer les empreintes de mains humides sur sa poitrine. Après un moment, il passe son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et il sort de la cuisine, en lançant un regard dans la maison à la recherche de Peter. Il ne voit l'autre homme nulle part, alors il grimpe les escaliers rapidement, en ferment et verrouillant la porte de sa chambre derrière lui avant de chercher un autre t-shirt.

De nouveau habillé, il prend son sac avant de sortir de la chambre pour descendre dans le salon. Trouvant l'endroit inoccupé, il se laisse tomber dans le canapé et il ouvre son sac, pour en sortir ses notes et ses cours avec un stylo dans le même mouvement. Il prend une autre minute à mettre Pandora sur son téléphone avant de commencer son travail de trigonométrie, en copiant le problème de son cours sur une feuilles et travailler dessus, occasionnellement en utilisant la calculatrice sur son téléphone pour résoudre un problème.

Il est en train de terminer son travail de trigono quand il entend le grondement d'un moteur qui ne lui est pas familier. Ce n'est pas la camaro, ni la jeep, et Isaac peut jurer que son cœur manque un battement alors qu'il se redresse un peu plus droit dans le canapé. Il ouvre ses sens, mais il est trop ébranlé par le grondement de la voiture qui se rapproche de la maison. Alors qu'elle roule pour s'arrêter en face de la maison, puis le moteur se coupe, il ressent tout à coup Derek, et avec une petit tremblement dans les genoux, il se lève pour aller vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvre légèrement la porte, pour jeter un coup d'œil, avant de l'ouvrir en grand et sortir sur le porche, et observer Derek qui sort du véhicule étranger.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la camaro ? » Se retrouve à demander Isaac, et Derek récupère une pile de boîte en carton dans le coffre de la voiture avant de s'approcher de la maison.

« Je l'ai échangée, » il répond simplement, en passant la moitié de la pile à Isaac, qui regarde les boîtes d'un air ahuri alors que Derek entre à l'intérieur. L'Alpha passe l'autre pile à Peter, qui s'est depuis matérialisé (ou du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semble) dans l'entrée. « Emballe tes affaires, nous allons dans un nouvel endroit. »

« Attend, quoi ? » Demande Isaac, ayant tout à coup l'impression d'avoir manqué une bonne partie de la conversation.

« Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose après tout ? » Demande Peter, et Isaac réalise que son sentiment initial était juste. Il a manqué une grande part de la conversation, après tout.

« Tu le savais ? » l'accuse-t-il, en se tournant sur Peter sans prévenir, les lèvres recourbées dans un grognement. L'aîné des Beta ne lui répond pas, il roule simplement les yeux et il regarde Derek.

« Les rénovations…ça ne marchera pas, » explique rapidement l'alpha, le ton doux malgré le regard dur qu'il donne à son bêta. « Il y a un appartement de l'autre côté de la ville, tu seras plus près de l'école et nous serons beaucoup mieux pour garder un œil l'un sur l'autre. »

Isaac balance son poids d'un pied à l'autre, un air plus calme tandis qu'il observe les deux autres hommes. « Nous fuyons quelque chose ? La meute d'Alpha ? »

« Nous ne fuyons pas, » assure Derek, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est quelque chose que j'envisage depuis un moment. Maintenant, va emballer tes affaires, si nous avons de la chance, nous aurons fini de déménager avant ce soir. »

Isaac hésite un moment avant de grimper les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte derrière lui, et laisser tomber la pile de boîte sur son lit. Il soupire et il s'appuie contre la porte en bois, pour écouter le bourdonnement faible des voix de Peter et Derek dans le hall du bas.

 **A suivre…**


	5. Vérité

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 5 : Vérité**

 **OOO**

Ça ne prend pas beaucoup de temps à Isaac pour emballer ses quelques affaires. Après que Derek lui ait apporté le collant dans sa chambre, il ferme la boîte avec ses vêtements et il emballe les quelques effets personnels qu'il a dans deux boîtes. Il termine de fermer la dernière boîte quand il entend le grondement familier de la jeep de Stiles interrompre ses pensées, pour le ramener dans le présent.

Il entend l'adolescent s'agiter en face de la porte d'entrée, en criant, « Les cacas garous ! Hé ! Je suis là pour vous aider avec vos saloperies ! »

Isaac ouvre la porte de sa chambre, pour regarder rapidement alors que Derek ouvre la porte du hall, pour lancer un regard vers le bas des escaliers vers Stiles avec un peu moins de colère que d'habitude. L'Alpha prend une pile de boîte et il descend sans peine les escaliers, pour en donner quelques une fermée à Stiles.

« Hé, whoa, je ne peux pas en porter autant. Derek ? Hé ! » Isaac jette un coup d'œil en bas des escaliers mais son regard retourne vers la chambre de Derek quand il entend du bruit. Peter est couché sur l'un des matelas à l'intérieur de la chambre, les bras croisés sous la tête, avec des écouteurs. Isaac regarde pendant une minute, en jetant encore un regard vers le bas des escaliers pour s'assurer que Derek est toujours dehors avec Stiles, avant de traverser le hall pour entrer dans l'autre chambre.

Ses pieds nus ne font pas tellement de bruit au sol, mais il est certain que Peter peut l'entendre se rapprocher, il y a un léger changement dans sa position, ses muscles se contractent sous son t-shirt et Isaac pense qu'il est quelques tailles trop petit. Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrent soudainement et Isaac sursaute, en fronçant les sourcils d'avoir réagit comme un gamin effrayé. Peter sourit tout en retirant les écouteurs, pour s'asseoir en posant les coudes sur ses genoux.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, gamin ? » Demande Peter, et à la surprise d'Isaac, il ne prend pas son air condescendant. Pour une fois, l'homme a vraiment l'air sincère, ce qui coupe la chique de l'adolescent.

« Heu, » il lève une main pour gratter son bras, en regardant sur le côté, remarquant certaines parties de la chambre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardée auparavant. Peter le regarde, essaie d'attendre patiemment pour une réponse, mais il finit par soupirer bruyamment et il se lève avant qu'Isaac n'ait le temps de se reprendre.

« Ecoute, » Commence à dire l'aîné, mais il s'arrête quand Stiles arrive en grimpant rapidement les escaliers, pour arriver dans la chambre comme une tornade.

« Derek a demandé de descendre les lits pour qu'on puisse les attacher sur le toit de la Toyota, » dit-il en partie à Isaac, en lançant quelques coups d'œil vers Peter, seulement pour le fixer avec suspicion. « Et, heu, si il y a d'autre chose que tu veux emballer, tu devrait le faire. »

« Les livres de Boyd sont en bas, » Dit Isaac d'un air un peu hébété. Stiles hoche la tête avec animation avant de filer dans la chambre d'Isaac.

« Hé, tu veux que je prenne quelques trucs dans ma voiture ? » Appelle l'humain avec un volume inutile, et Isaac contourne Peter pour prendre le matelas sur lequel il était couché quelques minutes avant.

« Ouais, merci, » répond Isaac en hissant le matelas. Il s'arrête pour regarder Peter, qui a pris une boîte et du collant.

« Je vais emballer les livres pendant que tu descends les lits, » dit le Bêta âgé en réponse avant de disparaître en bas. Stiles sort de la chambre d'Isaac, les bras chargés de ses deux caisses, et avec un regard inquiet, fait un signe de tête en direction des escaliers. Isaac secoue simplement la tête, en murmurant un 'plus tard' et il descend et sort avec le premier matelas.

Derek attend avec la Toyota, et il prend le matelas à Isaac avant même qu'il n'ait quitté le porche, pour le mettre sur le toit de la voiture avec une facilité déconcertante pour un loup-garou. Isaac met ses mains dans ses poches et il tourne sur ses talons tandis que Derek fait le tour de la voiture.

Stiles arrive presque en dégringolant de la porte, et Derek attrape une caisse qui glisse de ses mains. L'humain lui sourit avec honte, et il met les boîtes à l'arrière de sa jeep, en prenant l'autre boîte à Derek.

"Donc, tu vas me payer pour ça, n'est ce pas ? » Demande Stiles, en chassant la poussière qu'il a sur ses mains en les frottant son jeans. Derek le dévisage et Isaac rigole. Stiles se déplace, en regardant les deux. « Ou, heu, tu sais. Tu devras me rendre la pareil plus tard. »

« Je t'invite à manger pour le paiement, » Dit Peter de l'entrée, une caisse dans ses bras. Le nez de Stiles se plisse à la suggestion, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Haha, très drôle, » crache l'adolescent, et Peter hausse les épaules, en passant la boîte à Isaac.

« Ou alors, j'imagine que c'est Derek qui t'emmènera manger à la place, » L'homme plus âgé disparaît à l'intérieur, et Isaac observe Stiles dont le visage vire en des teintes de rouge intéressantes. Il donne rapidement la caisse à Derek, qui est resté strictement muet, avant de prendre la fuite dans la maison. Il peut entendre Stiles buter sur ses mots, tout en frappant du pied dans les graviers autour de lui, alors qu'il tente de changer de sujet. Le bruit diminue un peu tandis qu'il entre pour monter.

Peter est à l'étage avec le matelas d'Isaac qu'il tient fermement. Isaac se demande brièvement si il devrait faire un pas de côté, ou reculer pour être hors de son chemin. Il ne fait aucun des deux, à la place il pose ses deux mains de part et autre sur les rampes de l'escalier, et il regarde Peter.

« Nous ne prenons pas la fuite, n'est ce pas ? » Il demande, en sachant que Derek est suffisamment distrait par Stiles pour ne pas entendre sa question de l'extérieur. Peter tousse et il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, après avoir déposer le matelas contre le mur.

« A toi de me le dire. As-tu ressenti que Derek mentait plus tôt ? » Le rythme cardiaque de Peter est élevé, son souffle aussi, et Isaac est un peu frustré par ça.

« Non, mais- »

« Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes, gamin ? » Peter donne le matelas en le poussant du pied, et il glisse sur les escaliers vers Isaac, qui l'attrape. Il lève les yeux sur lui, encore.

« Parceque Derek est mon Alpha. Il sait comment me cacher des choses si il le veut, » Il choisit avec soin ses mots, sans jamais briser le contact visuel avec Peter. Les sourcils de l'homme se relève légèrement, et ses bras retombe sur ses côtés.

« Tu penses que je peux te cacher des choses ? » Son ton est sceptique et amusé. Isaac ne revient pas sur ses paroles et il enfonce ses ongles dans le matelas.

« Je pense que tu le peux, mais je ne pense pas que tu le feras, » est la réponse qu'il choisit avec précaution. Il contient un sourire victorieux alors que le sourire de Peter s'efface un peu et que sa respiration se bloque durant une milliseconde. Son masque d'indifférence est de retour avant qu'il ne détourne la tête pour retourner dans le hall avec le dernier matelas.

Quand la Toyota et la Jeep sont chargées, Derek donne l'instruction à Stiles de le suivre jusqu'à l'appartement, et alors qu'Isaac aimerait être près de son Alpha – il n'a toujours pas posé de questions sur le déménagement – il n'arrive pas à monter avec les deux Hale dans le véhicule trop chargé. Il choisit de faire la route avec Stiles. Et ils ne sont même pas sortis du domaine que Stiles ne cesse de le questionner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Peter et toi ? » La Jeep tressaute un peu sur la droite, tandis que Stiles porte son regard sur l'autre adolescent. Isaac s'agrippe à la poignée du véhicule et il échange un regard entre Stiles et la route pleine de gravier qui traverse les bois.

« Quoi ? » Il décide de jouer les imbéciles pour l'instant, Isaac faisant son meilleur regard chiot. L'humain n'est pas dupe et il le fait comprendre à Isaac avec l'un de ses regards les plus sévères qu'il n'a encore jamais vu sur le visage de Stiles.

« Scott m'a raconté qu'il était venu te chercher chez lui l'autre nuit, » son ton est moins inquisiteur et plus sévère à présent, et Isaac doit se forcer à maintenir le contact visuel plutôt que d'évider son regard.

« Quel est le problème ? »

« Mon problème est, » Stiles s'interrompt brièvement car ils suivent la Toyota de Derek qui vient de tourner pour se rendre sur la route principale, « Il est dangereux, Isaac Si il essaie de t'entraîner dans quelque chose… »

Isaac regarde par la fenêtre à côté de lui alors que Stiles s'interrompt, et il souffle silencieusement par le nez, en mâchouillant l'intérieur de sa joue. Il peut sentir le regard en coin de Stiles sur lui, alors il détourne son attention sur l'arrière du conducteur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, d'accord ? Il est juste…je ne peux même pas te dire à quoi il pense, et je ne lui fais pas confiance. Alors détends toi. »

Stiles hoche la tête après une minute, semblant assimiler l'information, en mâchant sa lèvre, plongé dans ses pensées. Isaac le fixe pendant un long moment, chipotant d'un air absent au manche de son t-shirt avec ses doigts. Ils roulent quelques kilomètres en plus, seulement bercé par la radio en fond avant que la curiosité d'Isaac ne prenne le dessus, et il demande, « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, en fin de compte ? J'ai toujours entendu des bribes et des parties de l'histoire de toi, Derek, et Scott, mais… »

Stiles le dévisage de nouveau, la bouche fermée en une ligne droite, donnant l'impression de réfléchir sur comment répondre à la question. Finalement, il se décide et il coupe la radio, ses doigts gigotant nerveusement sur le volant.

Il raconte tout à Isaac.

 **A suivre…**


	6. Réconfort

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 6 : Réconfort**

 **OOO**

Quand ils arrivent à l'appartement pour commencer à déballer les choses, Isaac observe Peter sous un jour nouveau. Avec tout ça, et un avis qu'il garde pour lui, il y a beaucoup de chose qu'il a compris. Il ne dit rien à l'homme dans l'immédiat, se concentrant plutôt à aider Derek et les autres à déballer.

Au moment où ils finissent, Derek se retire dans sa chambre. Isaac se laisse tomber dans le nouveau canapé de l'appartement pendant que Stiles prépare le dîner. Peter, qui est apparemment en train de clamer à Stiles que la cuisine est « son terrain », lui explique comment hacher, mélanger, mixer, avec tout un tas d'autres instructions. Isaac souffle un petit rire car Stiles grogne de frustration en jetant une cuillère pleine de sauce sur Peter, qui est éclaboussé avec succès.

Peter sort de la cuisine une seconde plus tard, en retirant son t-shirt à longue manche d'une façon qui met mal à l'aise Isaac, même si il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il observe Peter qui se prend un autre t-shirt – à manche courte cette fois ci – dans une boîte rangée dans le coin du salon principal, puis le mettre. Isaac essaie de prétendre qu'il n'a pas remarqué comment le t-shirt moule les muscles de l'homme. Peter le surprend en train de le regarder et il relève un sourcil intrigué, alors Isaac tente d'éviter son regard. Ça marche sur le moment, jusqu'à ce que Peter prenne la place à côté de lui sur le canapé, directement dans sa ligne de mire.

« A quoi tu penses, gamin ? » Isaac se contracte au surnom qu'il déteste, et il ne répond pas non plus. Il secoue la tête, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine tout en se couchant contre l'un des rebord du canapé, les genoux pliés et les pieds posés au milieu du coussin, pour finir par regarder Peter.

« Je repensais juste à quelque chose que Stiles m'a raconté, » il répond, et ce n'est pas faux, il pense,alors que son rythme cardiaque monte. La sensation dans sa poitrine est étrange, comme serrée, alors il déplace ses bras sur ses genoux, et il dépose son menton dessus, tout en regardant vers l'homme sur le canapé. « Ça ne te manque jamais d'être un Alpha ? Tu as traversé tellement de chose pour y arriver. »

La bouche de Peter se tort en quelque chose qui ressemble à un sourire, et il se couche plus profondément dans le canapé, pour regarder le plafond.

« Alors c'est de ça que vous avez parlé, » dit-il d'un ton bas. Isaac pense que c'est tout ce qu'il va dire jusqu'à ce qu'après une longue minute, il réponde, « J'imagine. »

« Tu aimerais tenter de l'être à nouveau ? » Isaac se mord la joue, se frustrant lui-même de ne pas garder sa curiosité pour lui. Peter lui lance un regard du coin des yeux, en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai tué ma nièce la dernière fois, » il répond légèrement, comme si il n'était pas affecté par ceci, mais peut-être qu'il l'est. « Qui penses-tu que je devrais tuer cette fois ? »

Isaac y réfléchit, même si Peter se lève pour se diriger vers des étagères que Derek a modifié. Isaac avait été surpris de constater que la première chose que Peter avait apporté à l'appartement ( et installé) était la stéréo. Peter prend son ipod dans sa poche et il le connecte à la stéréo, en choisissant une liste à jouer avant de retourner sur le canapé.

Isaac le regarde curieusement alors qu'une chanson qu'il ne reconnaît pas commence à jouer, le volume est bas mais parfaitement audible pour ses sens de loup. Il penche sa tête sur le côté de curiosité, son regard toujours sur l'homme âgé, qui a fermé les yeux et qui semble être dans un parfait état de relaxation. Isaac décide de briser sa concentration.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il demande calmement, et Peter ne bouge pas, ne semble pas l'avoir entendu, mais Isaac sait que si, et il attend patiemment la réponse.

« Ce n'est pas de ton époque, » répond finalement Peter, les doigts tapotant en rythme avec le son de la batterie sur ses genoux. Isaac observe avec fascination les doigts de l'homme entrer en contact avec son jeans. « Le groupe se faisait appeler The Cure, ils jouaient dans les années 70. »

Isaac hoche la tête, en regardant de nouveau vers la stéréo, ensuite il bouge un peu. Il s'agite toujours quand Peter soupire et se redresse, pour le regarder.

« Assieds toi et ferme les yeux, » donne-t-il comme instruction, alors Isaac le dévisage pendant une minute avant de faire ce qu'il a dit, et laisser ses yeux se fermer tout en se relaxant dans le canapé. « Inspire profondément et expire lentement, pour clarifier ton esprit, et écoute. »

Isaac suit les directives que Peter donne, en se relaxant, et en sentant le poids de ses muscles s'alléger de la tension des jours passés, d'abord lentement puis tout d'un coup. Sa tempe repose contre un dossier du canapé, et il respire lentement et profondément, en écoutant les tonalités sombres de la musique.

La chanson est presque terminée quand Stiles entre dans la pièce, précédé par le son maladroit de ses pas. L'adolescent s'arrête, pour observer les deux allongés, semblant presque endormis dans le canapé, avant d'éclaircir sa gorge plus bruyamment que nécessaire.

« Le dîner est prêt. Je, heu, je vais appeler Derek, » Isaac peut entendre son froncement de sourcil au ton de sa voix, avant de voir son expression de désapprobation, alors qu'il disparaît dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

Isaac regarde Peter, qui parle tout bas en lui faisant signe de partir avec sa main. Isaac se lève et il s'étire, en marchant à pas de velours vers la cuisine pour prendre le repas pendant que Peter prend sa place sur le canapé, en s'étendant complètement se l'appropriant rien que pour lui.

Isaac s'est servi une grande assiette de bœuf stroganoff quand Stiles et Derek entre dans la cuisine, le dernier ayant l'air plus épuisé que ce qu'Isaac a déjà pu voir. Ils sont tous les deux en train de bavarder calmement, alors Isaac prend sa fourchette et il passe devant eux pour retourner dans le salon, où il s'assoit sur le deuxième canapé, à l'opposé de l'endroit où Peter est couché, et il commence à manger.

Il est en train de porter la troisième cuillerée à sa bouche quand il lève les yeux vers Peter, qui n'a pas bougé depuis qu'Isaac s'est assis. L'homme est étendu, un bras sous la tête et l'autre reposant sur le côté du canapé, et alors qu'Isaac s'arrête pour écouter sa respiration et le rythme de son cœur, il réalise que Peter s'est endormi.

Il rigole calmement et il finit son repas, il rapporte son assiette dans la cuisine où Derek et Stiles sont assis, en train de manger et discuter. Il pose l'assiette dans l'évier et il s'excuse, cependant les deux le remarquent à peine, puis il traverse l'appartement pour monter les escaliers en spirale. Il entre dans la première chambre sur la gauche, celle qu'il a choisit, et il prend une des couvertures qu'il a plié et empilé sur son lit défait.

Isaac descend les escaliers deux par deux, en maintenant ses pas léger et silencieux. Quand il entre à nouveau dans le salon, Peter n'a pas bougé, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher un demi sourire. Pour quelqu'un qui est supposé être un psychopathe vicieux, l'homme semble étonnement inoffensif comme ça, et cette pensée amuse Isaac alors qu'il pose la couverture par-dessus l'homme. Il déconnecte l'ipod de la stéréo et il le dépose sur la table du salon près de Peter avant de monter les escaliers pour se retirer dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

Il s'effondre dans son lit sans l'avoir fait, sans même avoir changé ses vêtements, et il enveloppe paresseusement une couverture autour de lui. Il s'endort avant même de s'être mis à l'aise.

Il est environ 2h du matin quand Peter est réveillé en sursaut par des cris. Son instinct le tire du canapé et il grimpe les escaliers avant que son esprit ne puisse clairement comprendre ce qu'il se passe, et dans le hall de nuit il rencontre Derek, qui est sorti de sa chambre avec un air aussi alarmé et groggy que lui.

« Isaac, » dit Derek, la voix épaissie par le sommeil, et Peter arrive avant l'Alpha à la porte de l'adolescent, pour l'ouvrir et entrer rapidement. Il hésite une fois à l'intérieur, en reculant légèrement à l'image en face de lui : Isaac emmêlé dans une couverture drapé autour de lui, pâle et en nage, les yeux élargis par la terreur. Le hurlement a cessé, et Peter sent Derek figé à la porte derrière lui, alors il se rapproche, pour s'agenouiller à côté du lit d'Isaac. Le rythme cardiaque du Beta est rapide, mais sa respiration commence à ralentir tandis que Peter place tendrement une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Les trois sont silencieux pendant de longues minutes avant qu'Isaac passe une main dans ses cheveux humides et froids, en soupirant sa nausée.

« Je vais bien, » il exhale, et Derek grogne à l'entrée, les bras repliés sur la poitrine. Isaac inspire profondément, et expire lentement, et il secoue la tête. « Je vais bien, retournez au lit. »

Peter relève un sourcil sur l'adolescent mais ne bouge pas. Derek plisse les yeux, en observant les deux pendant une minute avant de se retourner pour repartir dans sa chambre, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Isaac regarde Peter dans l'expectative, soudain très conscient de le main de l'homme sur son épaule.

« Je vais bien, » il essaie encore, mais Peter tousse et se lève, en offrant une main à l'adolescent. « Quoi ? »

« Viens, » insiste l'aîné, en remuant les doigts jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac prenne sa main. Peter l'aide à se lever. Peter relâche la main d'Isaac et il se tourne pour quitter la chambre, sans vérifier si le jeune va le suivre.

Isaac le suit effectivement quelques pas derrière lui, en descendant lentement l'escalier en métal pour descendre dans le salon. Peter le dirige vers le canapé et il lui fait signe de s'asseoir, mais l'adolescent reste debout, confus.

« Assis, » ordonne Peter, en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent et en le poussant gentiment pour que le jeune Beta cède finalement, et il prend place sur le canapé. Il observe Peter avec intérêt alors qu'il disparaît dans la cuisine, ensuite il prend la couverture posée sur le dossier du canapé et il s'enveloppe dedans. Il fait anormalement froid pour la saison d'automne, et la température dans l'appartement est plus basse qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Isaac, toujours trempé des sueurs froides de son cauchemar, frissonne et il s'enfonce un peu plus dans la couverture, en ignorant le fait qu'elle est couverte de l'odeur de Peter.

L'aîné revient quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante en main. Il la donne à Isaac et il s'assoit à l'extrême opposé du canapé où se trouve l'adolescent, pour le regarder alors qu'il sirote le chocolat chaud. Le nez du jeune loup se plisse après une première gorgée, et il lèche ses lèvres, en observant avec intrigue le liquide chaud dans la tasse.

« Il y a…de l'alcool dedans ? » Il prend une autre gorgée, en regardant Peter cette fois, et l'aîné hoche la tête.

« Du rhum de coco. Bois le, ça va t'aider à t'apaiser, » Isaac regarde encore dans la tasse , remarquant la généreuse couche de crème fouettée sur le dessus, et il ne peut s'empêcher un petit sourire. Il boit encore quelques gorgées avant de pencher sa tête en arrière, les bras posés sur ses genoux, la boisson légèrement serrée entre ses doigts.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Se risque Peter, et Isaac remarque une petite pointe d'hésitation dans la question. Il secoue la tête, prend une autre grande gorgée du chocolat chaud et il vide la tasse complètement. Peter prend la tasse de ses mains et la pose sur la table du salon, et se rasseyant pour observer Isaac.

L'adolescent ferme les yeux, inspire profondément, et alors que Peter s'imagine qu'il a complètement cessé de respirer, il dit, « Mon père. Il avait l'habitude de, heu, me frapper. »

Peter est calme, il attend patiemment qu'Isaac en dise plus, et il continue finalement, « Quand j'ai eu 13 ans, il a commencé à m'enfermer dans un congélateur, dans notre sous-sol. Il est mort seulement depuis quelques mois, mais, je ne peux- »

Il s'arrête, s'étranglant avec les paroles, et il prend une autre inspiration. Cette fois, il ne finit pas. La brève explication est suffisante pour que Peter puisse se faire une idée, et il soupire, en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux et en regardant le plafond. Isaac s'enveloppe une peu plus dans la couverture, en essayant de ne pas respirer l'odeur de l'autre homme mais il échoue.

Ils restent assis dans le silence pendant longtemps avant qu'Isaac bouge et se lève, pour regarder Peter.

« Je, heu…je devrais retourner au lit, » il bredouille, et l'aîné des Beta acquiesce lentement, en sentant le sommeil ronger les bords de sa conscience. « Merci pour le chocolat chaud. »

« Bonne nuit, gamin, » la douce réponse est ponctuée par un bâillement de l'aîné, et Isaac sourit un peu, il veut remettre la couverture en place alors qu'elle est toujours autour de ses épaules. Peter lui fait un signe de la main, en s'allongeant sur le canapé. Il met un bras sous sa tête et il ferme les yeux. « Garde la. Je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui aime les couvertures. »

Isaac relève un sourcil à la petite accélération des pulsations, le signe évident d'un mensonge, mais il décide de ne pas poser de question et il retourne vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Il s'endort dans la faible odeur du parfum, du café, et dans l'odeur de terre brûlée unique à Peter, et il dort d'un sommeil sans rêve.

 **A suivre…**

 **commentez pour kaiface, ce serait sympa...**


	7. Défiance

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 7 : Défiance**

 **OOO**

Quand Isaac se réveille, c'est à cause du murmure des voix qui lui proviennent du salon. Il prend le temps de s'étirer et de sortir du lit, et – toujours habillé de la nuit précédente – il s'enveloppe dans la couverture avec laquelle il a dormi, puis il se dirige vers les escaliers qu'il descend pour se rendre dans la pièce principale. La lumière du soleil filtre à travers les grandes fenêtres et elle illumine la pièce. Il s'arrête dans le bas des escaliers, en plissant les yeux à la clarté soudaine.

Une fois sa vue ajustée, il voit Scott et Stiles dans le salon, en train de bavarder avec des assiettes pleines d'œufs, de bacons, et de galette de pomme de terre. Derek est au bout de la pièce, en train de feuilleter un gros livre en cuir poussiéreux, donnant calmement des informations à quelqu'un au téléphone. Isaac se dirige calmement vers Scott et Stiles, l'humain du duo le remarque en premier et il lui fait signe.

« Hé, Isaac ! Heureux de te voir debout, la bouffe allait commencer à refroidir, » Stiles désigne une assiette pleine de nourriture sur la table du salon à côté d'une tasse de café noir. Le Beta sourit et baille, en se rapprochant du duo, quand tout à coup Scott renifle, en se tournant lentement vers Isaac, reniflant l'air. Stiles relève un sourcil de façon assez drôle, et Isaac va s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'eux, en prenant l'assiette pour manger. Scott est toujours en train de le regarder de façon étrange quand il s'arrête pour prendre une grande gorgée du café chaud.

« Heu, Scott ? » Il demande, la voix toujours épaissie par la fatigue, et l'autre loup fronce les sourit sur lui. « Quel est le soucis ? »

« Pourquoi cette couverture sent comme Peter ? Demande lentement Scott, en essayant de ne pas faire d'accusation infondée, et Stiles s'étrangle presque avec son jus d'orange.

« Attend, quoi ?" L'adolescent humain se retourne sur le garçon assis près de lui. Isaac prend un autre morceau de bacon, en observant les deux, et il prend le temps de mâcher et déglutir avant de répondre.

« Il l'a utilisé la nuit dernière, » Isaac répond à la question de Scott lentement, délibérément, d'un ton ne révélant rien. Stiles semble le prendre mal et il grogne, en se jetant contre les coussins du canapé. Isaac brise finalement son masque pour rigoler, en secouant la tête.

« Il s'est endormi dans le canapé, j'ai eu un cauchemar, je suis venu en bas pour boire, et finalement je suis reparti accidentellement avec pour dormir, » il explique brièvement, abandonnant les détails où Peter est venu lui porter assistance à son chevet pour lui préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud arrosé de rhum pour calmer sa nervosité. L'expression de Stiles et Scott se détend lentement dans un premier temps, pour ensuite sembler se soulagée. Isaac penche la tête pour leurs demander, « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien, » répond rapidement Scott, en commençant à remplir sa bouche de nourriture avec rapidité, alors que Stiles prend une autre gorgée de son jus d'orange. Isaac plisse les yeux sur eux.

« Quoi, vous ne pensiez pas que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? » Il demande au travers d'un rire, le ton plein de scepticisme. Les deux garçons gardent le silence trop longtemps, et Isaac s'étrangle avec un morceau de pomme de terre. « Sérieusement, les gars ? »

Scott et Stiles rigolent nerveusement, redevenant silencieux alors que Derek s'approche du groupe pour prendre place à côté d'Isaac, et s'appuyer contre les coussins avec un soupir. Isaac se calme un peu en la présence de son Alpha et il continue à manger en silence pendant que Scott et Stiles discutent de quelque chose qui s'est passé à l'école.

Isaac termine son assiette et il la dépose sur la table du salon. Il regarde à l'endroit où il avait déposé l'ipod de Peter la nuit dernière, et il est tout à coup conscient de quelque chose, il manque des cartons qui avaient été empilé près du mur. Il se tourne vers Derek pour le regarder.

« Où est Peter ? » Son ton est de la pure curiosité. Derek est indifférent à la question et Isaac ignore les regards que Scott et Stiles lèvent sur lui.

« Il est rentré chez lui, » dit Derek, ensuite il ajoute d'un ton soulagé, « enfin. »

« Chez lui ? » Stiles est curieux cette fois-ci, et Scott rapporte son attention sur la conversation, aussi intéressé.

« Il a un appartement en ville, » explique Derek, en relevant la tête des coussins pour regarder Stiles, ignorant de toute évidence les deux autres. « Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais le laisser vivre ici ? »

Le haussement d'épaule et le hochement de tête breveté Stiles est un clair indicateur que, oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il pensait. Derek tousse et roule les yeux, en laissant retomber sa tête contre les coussins une fois de plus. Isaac remonte ses jambes sur le canapé, en ferment les yeux et en serrant la couverture toujours enveloppée sur ses épaules, et il ignore le soupir de Stiles du canapé en face d'eux. Il garde les yeux fermés, pour se relaxer dans le coin du canapé alors que Stiles se lève tout à coup, pour tirer Scott avec lui.

« Derek ! Pouvons nous te parler ? » Les deux adolescents emmènent l'Alpha à l'extérieur du loft, et assez loin pour qu'Isaac ne puisse pas entendre ce qu'ils disent. Isaac attend qu'ils soient parti depuis assez longtemps avant de chercher sous la couverture son téléphone dans la poche de son jeans. Il fait défiler ses récents messages reçus, trouve celui de l'autre nuit quand il était chez Scott, et il l'ouvre.

 _J'attends dehors quand tu seras prêt._

 _PH_

Isaac appuie sur un bouton et il ouvre une fenêtre de réponse, pour taper lentement un message. Il s'arrête, l'efface, ensuite il écrit quelque chose d'autre avant de l'envoyer.

 _Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?_

Il redépose son téléphone et il prend sa tasse de café à présent froide, en prenant une gorgée et en plissant le nez à la température du liquide amer. Il a presque déposé sa tasse quand son téléphone sonne. En déposant rapidement la tasse, il prend son téléphone et il ouvre le message reçu.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _PH_

Isaac ne peut retenir un sourire amusé, en tapant lentement une réponse. Il s'arrête encore, en observant sa tasse abandonnée de café froid, il ajoute une autre ligne, et il l'envoie.

 _Rien. Je m'ennuie. Tu veux prendre un café ?_

Il garde son téléphone cette fois, fixant la conversation en cours dans l'attente d'une réponse. Après quelques minutes, quand rien n'arrive, il soupire et il remet son téléphone en poche. En sortant du canapé, il retourne vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, où il jette la couverture et son t-shirt de la nuit d'avant, pour en prendre un nouveau. Alors qu'il est sur le point de quitter sa chambre, le téléphone sonne à nouveau, et et il sort rapidement l'appareil de sa poche pour vérifier le message.

 _Bien sûr. On se retrouve dans une heure et demie._

 _PH_

Il s'assure de mémoriser l'adresse du café que Peter a inclus au message avant de prendre des chaussettes et ses chaussures, pour retourner en bas. Derek et Stiles sont revenus dans l'appartement sans Scott – Isaac imagine que l'autre est parti – et ils sont assis à côté l'un de l'autre sur le canapé, pour observer le livre que Derek regardait déjà ce matin, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre occasionnellement pour attraper un stylo, ou une feuille, ou pour pointer quelque chose sur une variété d'autres notes qui les entourent.

Isaac s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, en souriant quand les deux relèvent soudainement les yeux, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

« Je sors, » il dit d'avantage pour Derek que Stiles, mais l'adolescent est le premier à poser une question.

« Où ? Avec qui ? » Isaac relève un sourcil, toujours en souriant, alors qu'il enfile le sweat qui était sur le dos d'une chaise, et qu'il pose son sac de cours sur son épaule.

« Je vais juste prendre un café et faire des devoirs. Je pars seulement pour quelques heures, » il explique, en allant vers la porte, mais Stiles objecte de nouveau.

« Tu as ton téléphone ? Appelle nous si il se passe quelque chose, compris ? »

Isaac ne peut empêcher un rire de buller pour traverser ses lèvres, accompagner d'un sourire qui ne se dissipe pas du tout.

« Oui, maman, » Il répond moqueur par-dessus son épaule en sortant du loft, faisant glisser l'énorme porte en métal pour la refermer derrière lui. Il ignore le cri de Stiles, « Petit con ! » alors qu'il descend deux par deux les marches de l'immeuble.

Le café est assez facile à trouver, bordé entre un salon de tatouage et un magasin de disque dans le centre ville de Beacon Hills, et quand Isaac le trouve, il réalise qu'il est vachement à l'avance. Il commande un chocolat chaud et il prend une place près de la fenêtre faisant face à la porte. Il observe les gens entrer et sortir tout en sortant son devoir d'anglais qu'il pose sur la table. En ouvrant son livre, il prend un stylo et il commence à prendre des notes sur une feuille, et il continue ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'entendre la porter tinter et il lève les yeux, en voyant Peter presque immédiatement. Il observe pendant que l'homme passe sa commande, pour ensuite rejoindre Isaac à la table, en emmenant sa tasse de café fumante avec lui.

Isaac veut refermer son livre, mais Peter attrape son poignet pour l'arrêter. « Devoir ? »

« Anglais, » Isaac hoche la tête alors que Peter s'assoit, pour observer l'adolescent au bout de la table comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. « On étudie la mythologie. Je dois choisir un mythe et écrire un texte dessus pour vendredi. »

L'aîné ronronne, en prenant une gorgée de son café et en regardant le livre posé en face d'Isaac. Quand il relève les yeux, Isaac est en train de le regarder, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer.

« Tu as déjà choisi un mythe ? » Peter brise le silence, en regardant avec intérêt l'adolescent qui lèche ses lèvres avant de baisser les yeux sur le livre. Il tourne quelques pages et il désigne avec la pointe de son stylo tout en prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Peter attend qu'Isaac pose sa boisson et explique.

« J'ai pensé à celui là, l'histoire de Perséphone, mais j'ai des difficultés, » dit l'adolescent, en tournant encore quelques pages avant de relever les yeux sur Peter, qui est en train de hocher la tête. « Tu le connais ? »

« C'est l'un de mes préférés, » répond honnêtement Peter, et Isaac relève un sourcil. L'aîné continue, « Tous les mythes et légendes servent une cause de l'ancien temps. Les gens les utilisaient pour expliquer, enseigner, et pour mettre en garde. L'histoire de Perséphone, ou, l'histoire du chagrin de Déméter, servait à expliquer la séparation des saisons. »

Isaac regarde toujours attentivement alors que Peter lève sa tasse de café à sa bouche pour prendre une gorgée. Quand il la redépose, l'aîné mouille le bas de ses lèvres, en remarquant que le regard d'Isaac est focalisé sur sa bouche. Ils restent silencieux un moment, chacun d'eux s'occupant de leurs boissons, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac vide sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Il force son attention sur le livre en face de lui, tapotant son stylo dessus car il essaie de se concentrer sur les mots de la page. Il entend le tintement de la porcelaine sur la table et il lève les yeux pour voir que Peter a aussi terminé sa boisson, et qu'il tend la main pour prendre le livre, et le retirer lentement des mains d'Isaac. Isaac garde son regard concentré sur Peter pendant tout ce temps, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné ferme le livre et pose ses mains dessus. Isaac ronronne un petit rire et il baisse les yeux sur les notes en face de lui.

« D'accord, alors, dis moi ce que tu sais sur Perséphone, » le pousse Isaac, et Peter est obligé de sourire.

Il raconte à Isaac que Perséphone était la fille de Déméter, déesse de la moisson. Hadès, dieu de la mort, s'extasiait de la beauté de Perséphone, c'est pourquoi il la éloignée de son unique amour en utilisant la beauté de la fleur narcisse, pour la kidnappée, et l'emmenée en enfer pour en faire sa femme. Sans Perséphone, aucune nouvelle végétation ne pousse sur terre, qui devient froide et sans vie. Lorsque Zeus découvre ce que son frère, Hadès, a fait, il envoie un message à Hermès pour ordonner que Perséphone puisse retourner au côté de sa mère, c'est alors que la terre peut recommencer à prospérer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse quitter les enfers, Hadès fait manger à Perséphone une graine de grenade, pour s'assurer qu'elle lui revienne. Quand Perséphone retourne au près de Déméter, elle explique à sa mère qu'elle a mangé une graine de grenade, et Déméter, sachant ce que ça signifie ne peut plus garder sa fille avec elle, permettant à Perséphone de retourner en enfer avec Hadès, saisissant la terre du froid, la faisant dormir une fois par an.

Sur le temps que Peter termine l'histoire, Isaac a commandé deux autres boissons, qu'ils sirotent chacun. Isaac prend des notes sur les explications de Peter. Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux pendant un moment car le téléphone d'Isaac sonne dans sa poche. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il sort le téléphone et il regarde le message. Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit alors qu'il remet le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Il y a quelque chose ? » demande Peter du bord de sa tasse, et Isaac secoue la tête, en relevant son stylo, même si son froncement de sourcil ne disparaît pas.

« Derek, » marmonne Isaac, en déposant le stylo et en soupirant. Peter soupire, en déposant sa tasse sur la table.

« Il s'inquiète pour toi, » ce n'est pas une question, plus un constat, et Isaac acquiesce, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« C'est sympa, mais tous le monde agit comme si tu étais- » Isaac s'arrête et il fixe ses notes. L'expression de Peter se transforme lentement en de l'irritation, et Isaac relève les yeux juste pour le remarquer avant que son expression ne revienne à quelque chose de neutre.

« Isaac, » commence l'aîné, mais l'adolescent secoue la tête, en rangeant ses notes et son stylo dans son sac avant de le fermer.

« Peter, » réplique l'adolescent, les sourcils relevés alors qu'il regarde l'homme en face de lui. Ils se dévisagent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Peter ne laisse échapper un petit rire et faisant un signe vers la porte.

« Partons d'ici. Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Les deux se lèvent, et Isaac se dirige vers la porte, attendant pendant un moment que Peter ouvre son portefeuille pour déposer quelques billets en pourboire sur le comptoir. Peter sourit et passe devant l'adolescent, et Isaac sort du café restant quelques pas derrière lui.

 **A suivre.**


	8. Conflit

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 8 : Conflit**

 **OOO**

A la surprise de Isaac, ils ne vont pas loin du café. Peter le conduit à la porte du magasin de disque, auquel Isaac n'avait vraiment pas pensé quand il était arrivé. Ils sont à peine dans le magasin quand le vendeur au comptoir, lisant une copie usée du magazine The Rolling Stone, salue Peter par son nom et lui demande pourquoi il est là aujourd'hui. Isaac regarde d'un air ahuri entre les deux, alors qu'ils font un bref échange – de ce que Isaac peut dire – sur les derniers albums.

Avant qu'il ne le réalise, la conversation est terminée et Peter le conduit dans le magasin, en le guidant avec une main sur l'épaule vers plusieurs casiers de vinyles. Alors qu'ils s'arrêtent devant l'un d'eux, Isaac observe Peter avec curiosité, en levant une main pour désigner l'arrière du magasin où il voit les CD.

« On ne devrait pas aller là ? » Peter s'étrangle à la question, en tapotant Isaac avec condescendance sur le dos.

« Tu n'as jamais écouté un vrai disque, Isaac ? » Demande l'homme, et Isaac secoue la tête lentement, en fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

« La musique ne représente pas grand-chose pour moi, » répond honnêtement l'adolescent, en haussant un peu les épaules alors que Peter semble moyennement horrifié. Isaac fourre ses mains dans ses poches et il gigote mal à l'aise sous le regard de Peter, alors que l'homme se reprend et commence à guider Isaac à travers le rayon.

« Il y a un début à tout, n'est-ce pas ? » amadoue Peter, en commençant au début de l'ordre alphabétique, et Isaac observe les disques, se sentant totalement perdu. « Quel genre de musique tu aimes ? »

Isaac hausse les épaules, mutin, en fronçant les sourcils, car tout à coup il est très incertain. Quel genre de musique il aime ? Peter le regarde, en attendant une réponse, pendant une bonne minute avant de commencer à chercher dans les albums, pour en sortir par-ci et par-là, et les passer à Isaac, qui les observe avant de les accepter et de les ajouter à la pile croissante dans ses bras.

Ils font ainsi quelques rangées, Peter qui sort des albums, les regarde, pour ensuite les remettre en place ou les ajouter à la pile – qui a grandi très rapidement, remarque Isaac, et il est très reconnaissant d'avoir la force d'un loup-garou – et occasionnellement Isaac regarde l'un d'eux, et il questionne l'homme sur le groupe de musique ou le genre de musique, auxquelles Peter répond toujours comme un expert.

Dans les bras, Isaac a un tas qui approche la vingtaine quand il commence à réaliser que, peut-être, l'oncle de Derek est un peu fan de musique. Ce qui, il pense, n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose. Pour lui, ça rend Peter plus humain, en ayant des intérêts réels et des passions, ce qui fait un peu sourire Isaac. Il n'a jamais vu cet homme calme aussi animé qu'il ne l'est maintenant, en décrivant le style et le son des plus récents albums qu'il ajoute à la pile dans les bras d'Isaac. Ils sont en route vers la deuxième rangée quand Isaac intervient par-dessus la pile de l'incroyable tas de disque, « tu sais que je n'ai pas de tourne disque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter ajoute un autre album sur le tas, son nez se plisse et redevient normal puis se plisse plus fort. « J'en suis conscient, oui. »

« Alors, heu, » Isaac observe la pile, ensuite relève les yeux sur Peter, qui a finalement cessé de regarder avec attention les rayons pour se retourner vers le regard d'Isaac.

« Alors, je vais t'en prendre un, c'est clair, » est la réponse, et le ton de Peter insinue que, oui, c'est vraiment très clair. Isaac ne peut s'en empêcher et il relève un sourcil, en regardant vers les tournes disques qui longent le mur du magasin, le regard focaliser sur les prix. Il sent une goutte de sueur rouler sur l'arrière de son cou.

« C'est, » il commence, il s'arrête, ensuite il continue, « Peter, c'est beaucoup d'argent. Je n'ai pas vraiment amasser beaucoup d'argents ces derniers temps, pas en allant à l'école et en ayant de bonnes notes à la place de, tu sais, creuser des tombes ? »

L'aîné roule les yeux et pousse Isaac vers le comptoir, où le vendeur est train de les regarder avec amusement. Isaac remarque d'un air hébété que la main qui le guidait sur son épaule est à la place, cette fois ci, un peu plus bas sur son dos alors que Peter se penche en se rapprochant, sa voix est presque un murmure, « c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je le prendrai. »

Isaac ferme rapidement sa bouche pour éviter toutes objections, alors même qu'il regarde le vendeur ranger la pile de disques dans une caisse en bois, avec le nouveau tourne disque. Il perd son souffle quand il entend le total, et il doit s'appuyer au comptoir pendant une seconde pour rester droit, car c'est beaucoup plus d'argent qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le vieux loup, pour sa défense, ne bat pas d'un cil, il tend simplement au vendeur une liasse de billet et il lui dit de garder la monnaie. Peter prend la caisse et il fait un signe de tête vers le tourne disque, indiquant à Isaac de le prendre, ce qu'il fait, et ils sortent du magasin.

Isaac ne peut empêcher la panique de s'installer quand il voit la position du soleil dans le ciel, la sonnerie d'alerte des messages sonne en même temps, et il met la caisse dans une main pour sortir le téléphone de sa poche. Il blanchit légèrement au message reçu, un tiraillement sur le coin des lèvres alors qu'il le lit encore et encore.

« Je dois rentrer, » dit doucement Isaac, en retournant son téléphone pour montrer le message à Peter, qui fronce les sourcils. L'aîné hoche la tête après un moment, alors qu'Isaac range le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Je vais te raccompagner. Allez, gamin, » il dit tendrement, en guidant Isaac vers la voiture garée un peu plus bas dans la rue, une Lexus noir que Isaac n'avait jamais vu avant. Peter sort les clefs de sa poche et appuie sur un bouton pour déverrouiller instantanément la voiture en ouvrant le coffre. Il place la boîte de vinyles à l'intérieur avant de prendre le tourne disque des mains d'Isaac pour le placer à côté de la boîte. Il ferme le coffre avec un petit clic et il fait le tour vers l'avant, en ouvrant la portière et en entrant quand il remarque que Isaac n'a pas encore bougé.

« Allez, gamin, » il répète, et Isaac semble sortir de la lune, pour faire le tour et prendre le siège passager.

Le chemin du retour vers l'appartement de Derek est calme, et plus court que ce qu'Isaac aurait voulu. Alors qu'ils atteignent l'immeuble et que Peter se parque, il faut quelques encouragements pour qu'Isaac sorte de la voiture. Peter l'aide avec les disques et le tourne disque, les deux décidant qu'il est préférable de prendre l'ascenseur.

Isaac a à peine ouvert la porte et fait un pas à l'intérieur avec les bras chargés que Derek apparaît – apparemment sorti de nulle part – et il accoste Isaac avec l'un de ses regards.

« Bon dieu, tu étais où ? » Isaac se dérobe légèrement, heurtant Peter alors que l'homme arrive derrière lui. En évitant le regard de Derek, l'adolescent remarque que Stiles est toujours perché sur le canapé presque dans la même position que lorsque Isaac est parti, les bras croisés en ayant l'air tout aussi irrité que Derek.

« Pas la peine d'être si énervé, cher neveu, » raille Peter, en poussant Isaac à l'entrée dans l'appartement. L'aîné pose la boîte de disque à l'intérieur près de la porte, alors que l'adolescent contourne Derek sur son chemin, en gardant le menton rentré vers la poitrine et le regard bas, et qu'il se faufile vers les escaliers. « J'ai pris soin de lui. »

Le bruit d'un grognement grave dans la gorge de Derek, le seul avertissement qu'il donne avant d'épingler Peter sur le mur le plus proche, la main sur sa gorge et les griffes sorties, les yeux rouges. Isaac laisse tomber la boîte près de escaliers avant de revenir.

« Derek, » il commence, mais il s'arrête, en reculant encore quand Derek lui lance un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Isaac, reste en dehors de ça, » il entend le grognement, voit la main se resserrée sur la gorge de Peter. L'aîné n'a pas l'air impressionné.

« Si tu veux encore me trancher la gorge, je te prie de te dépêcher, qu'on en finisse, » dit Peter de façon aussi nonchalante qu'il le peut avec la main de Derek appuyée sur sa trachée. Derek semble ignorer la provocation, sauf pour augmenter la pression sur le cou de son oncle.

« Reste loin de lui, » grogne l'Alpha, en donnant à Peter un dernier regard avant de relâcher l'homme et le pousser vers la porte. Alors que Peter trébuche légèrement, Isaac pense que c'est seulement pour se donner en spectacle, et il s'arrête à l'entrée pour faire un signe au jeune Bêta, un sourire sur le visage.

« A bientôt, gamin, » Il dit de façon désobligeante, ignorant le grognement de menace de Derek alors qu'il quitte l'appartement, en faisant glisser la porte pour la fermer.

Il faut à peine quelques secondes à Derek pour se retourner sur Isaac, les griffes rentrées mais les yeux toujours rouges flamboyants. L'adolescent recule encore, en trébuchant sur les escaliers car il essaie de mettre un peu de distance entre l'Alpha et lui.

« A quoi tu pensais, Isaac ? Et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose ? » Son ton est sévère, mais Isaac peut entendre une pointe d'inquiétude derrière tout ça. Stiles bouge finalement du canapé, refermant la distance en se plaçant entre Derek et lui, et il place une main ferme sur l'épaule de l'Alpha, pour lui donner un regard sévère. L'Alpha inspire profondément, en fermant les yeux, et quand il les ouvre, ils ont une couleur humaine. Isaac réalise qu'il attend toujours une réponse.

« Je…il m'a aidé avec mon devoir. Je ne pensais pas que c'était un problème, » il répond doucement, les yeux dérivant sur la boîte de vinyles à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Isaac, » dit lentement Derek, le don doux cette fois, et Isaac croise son regard. « Je ne veux pas que tu te rapproches de lui. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, et je ne connais pas ses motivations. Avec Erica et Boyd toujours manquant, nous ne pouvons être trop prudent. Tu comprends ? »

Isaac hoche la tête, en réfléchissant à ce que son Alpha essaie de lui dire, mais il ressent une boule de rage se former dans sa gorge alors qu'il pense à Erica et Boyd. Il sert les dents et il lève son regard sur Derek, sa colère est solide.

« Ouais, en parlant d'Erica et Boyd ? Tu essayes de les retrouver ? » Il accuse, et c'est Derek qui recule cette fois, surpris et frustré.

« Bien sûre que j'essaie, » il répond sèchement, mais ça n'étanche par la colère de Isaac. Il s'arrête, en essayant de réfléchir à la phrase suivante, mais il ne semble pas trouver les mots. Isaac rigole, en secouant la tête.

« Quel Alpha tu fais, » est ce qui sort presque dans un murmure, mais il sait que Derek l'a entendu de toute manière. En prenant la boîte sur les escaliers, il monte péniblement pour aller dans sa chambre. Il parcourent les disques, il en choisit un. Puis il cherche les écouteurs que Erica lui avait offert à son anniversaire, juste avant que Boyd et elle disparaissent.

Avec les écouteurs branchés au tourne disque, il s'installe sur son lit et il prend son téléphone. Il fixe l'appareil un long moment avant d'ouvrir la page de sa conversation avec Peter. Il fixe longtemps la conversation avant d'écrire quelque chose.

 _Désole pour Derek._

Il envoie le message, et il ne doit pas attendre longtemps pour une réponse.

 _Ne t'excuse pas. Il a probablement raison de ne pas me faire confiance_

 _PH_

Isaac fronce les sourcils, commence à écrire un message, mais il est interrompu car il a reçu un autre message de Peter.

 _Je ne t'ai pas causé trop d'ennuis ?_

 _PH_

Il efface ce qu'il avait commencé à écrire, et le remplace avec,

 _Je pense que je me suis causé plus d'ennuis que tu n'aurais pu le faire. Je lui ai dit qu'il était un mauvais Alpha car il ne retrouvait pas Erica et Boyd._

La réponse arrive rapidement, et Isaac peut entendre le rire de Peter, en imaginant son sourire tout en lisant.

 _Ha. J'aurai voulu voir son visage._

 _Tu as déjà écouté la musique ?_

 _PH_

Isaac sourit un peu, en s'appuyant contre son oreiller et en relevant son téléphone en face de lui pour frapper la réponse.

 _J'écoute maintenant. Merci pour aujourd'hui._

Il appuie sur envoyé et attends une réponse, qui arrive lentement, mais il imagine le doux sourire de Peter quand il le lit.

 _De rien. Va dormir, gamin. Demain, c'est l'école._

 _PH_

Et Isaac tombe endormi, enrouler dans la couverture qui sent toujours légèrement Peter, accroché à son téléphone, en écoutant la musique qui provient des écouteurs.

 **A suivre…**


	9. Toucher

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 9 : Toucher**

 **OOO**

La journée à l'école se passe sans trop d'incident, et Isaac en est reconnaissant, car il remarque qu'il ne peut pas vraiment se concentrer en cours. Il répète l'excuse qu'il ne dort pas bien, en sachant qu'il ne pourra l'utiliser longtemps, mais il espère qu'il ne devra plus. Ces derniers jours, sa concentration est focalisée sur le téléphone dans sa poche, et il le vérifie presque toutes les minutes, attendant un nouveau message, mais rien ne vient jamais.

Au moment où la sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit, Isaac est hors de sa classe et il descend le plus vite possible les escaliers principaux de l'école, en prétendant être humain, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir coupable alors qu'il se précipite rapidement dans les bois, pour échapper aux regards de Scott et Stiles, qui semblent chacun à leur tour garder un œil sur lui depuis des jours. Aucun des deux ne lui en parlé durant leurs cours en communs, et ni Lydia ou Allison semble avoir remarqué que les deux sont un peu plus tendus que d'habitude.

Finalement loin du regard persistant de ses amis, Isaac se retrouve à marcher dans les bois en direction de la maison des Hale, pour une raison qu'il ne peut expliquer même si il essaie. Il sait que personne ne sera là, et il suppose que c'est exactement pour ça. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps seul, il se dit en lui-même, surtout qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à faire face à Derek depuis les évènements derniers. L'homme n'est pas rentré à l'appartement depuis la nuit dernière après leur « désagrément » (comme l'appelle Isaac, parcequ'il ne veut pas admettre qu'il s'est en fait disputé avec son Alpha), et il n'était pas là quand Isaac s'est réveillé pour aller à l'école au matin.

Isaac est à vingt pas de la maison quand il entend de la musique. Il entend le gémissement grave d'une voix féminine et il pense savoir d'où elle vient, mais il n'y accorde pas trop d'attention en se rapprochant de la maison, en se rapprochant d'un sentiment de meute venant de l'intérieur. Quand il atteint les marches principales de la maison, son loup reconnaît la présence de Peter, et il se détend légèrement en prenant la poignée, la trouvant déverrouillée. Quand il entre dans la maison, il est frappé par plusieurs odeurs, celle du bois carbonisé plus forte que les autres. Il cherche Peter avec l'odorat, suivant l'odeur de la fumée, du café, et du parfum de Peter qui est généreux et musqué. Il trouve l'homme dans ce qui était le salon, assis par terre près d'un petit tourne disque portable, un bloc de feuille et un crayon dans la main. Peter ne lève pas le regard quand Isaac s'arrête à la porte, pour se pencher contre le chambranle noircit d'où il regarde l'homme qui continue à dessiner avec acharnement, son regard ne quittant jamais le papier.

Il observe pendant quelques minutes alors que Peter ralentit ses coups de crayon et que la musique s'arrête. L'homme pose finalement son crayon, en relevant les yeux sur l'adolescent à travers la pièce.

« Je doute que tu sois venu ici pour me voir, » Peter remarque légèrement, en refermant son bloc de dessin, et Isaac entraperçoit le portrait d'une femme dessinée. Isaac secoue lentement la tête, en se retirant du mur pour se diriger vers l'homme. Il fait glisser son sac de ses épaules et il le laisse tomber au sol avant de s'asseoir en face de Peter, lui faisant face, le regard allant sur le disque. Peter suit son regard, retire la tête de lecture du disque pour le remettre au bord, il enlève le disque et le fait glisser dans la pochette pour le passer à Isaac. L'adolescent examine la couverture, en relevant légèrement un sourcil.

« Florence and the Machine ? » il demande, une pointe d'incrédulité dans la voix. Peter ramasse le crayon par terre et le tend vers l'adolescent d'un air menaçant. Isaac pose le disque en rigolant et il relève les mains en signe de défense. « Ce n'est pas un jugement, je suis simplement surpris. »

Avec un souffle, Peter range le disque dans un sac reposant près du tourne disque et il en sort un autre, il l'observe avant de retirer le vinyle de sa pochette pour le placer sur la platine. Isaac restreint l'espace entre eux et il prend la pochette des mains de l'homme, pour la regarder avant de la reposer tandis que Peter déplace la tête de lecture sur le bord du disque.

« Tu as déjà écouté Daughter ? » Lui demande Peter alors que les premiers crépitements se font entendre et que commence à jouer le premier morceau du disque. Isaac secoue la tête, les lèvres fermées alors que Peter se tourne dans sa direction avec un doux sourire.

« Je pense que tu vas aimer, » est tous ce que dit l'aîné. Ils sont assis en silence alors que la musique joue. Isaac observe Peter comme il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant – le renflement de sa lèvre inférieur, les petites ridules près du coin de ses yeux, les légères lignes sur son front et les limites franches de sa mâchoire – il observe alors que Peter passe sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres, et Isaac fixe sa bouche pendant un long moment avant de relever ses yeux dans ceux de Peter. Il voit quelque chose de bleu et d'orageux à l'intérieur, mais il ne peut pas définir ce que c'est, même alors que ses doigts se déplacent. Le regard de Peter brillent et il regardent le visage d'Isaac alors qu'il referme l'espace entre eux pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme plus âgé, à l'arrière de son cou.

Isaac sent le frisson qui traverse Peter tandis que les cils de l'homme battent légèrement, et Isaac ne sait pas ce qui lui prend, mais il se penche, en attirant Peter avec la main sur son cou, et il se relève pour toucher les lèvres de l'homme avec les siennes. La réponse de Peter est instantanée, ses mains s'agrippent à la taille d'Isaac pour l'attirer d'avantage, sa bouche le réclamant avec férocité, les lèvres, les dents, la langue travaillant contre la bouche de l'adolescent pour écarter ses lèvres. Isaac laisse Peter dévorer sa bouche, ses doigts se baladant un peu plus loin dans la chevelure de l'homme qui le tire tendrement, pour le faire grimper sur ses genoux sans rompre le baiser. Isaac lève son autre main, griffant doucement l'épaule de l'autre homme, qu'il relâche brièvement car Peter brise le baiser assez longtemps pour passer le t-shirt d'Isaac par-dessus sa tête.

Isaac penche sa tête en arrière et il gémit car la bouche de Peter voyage de ses lèvres, pour descendre sur sa mâchoire et son cou, et se poser sur ses clavicules, où l'homme mordille tendrement avant de sucer, suscitant un autre gémissement d'Isaac alors qu'il sent le suçon se former pour s'effacer avec la même vitesse. Les mains de Peter errent sur sa poitrine, ses côtes et son dos. Isaac peut seulement se cramponner à sa tête, en pressant avec force car la langue de Peter touche un endroit qui lui envoie une onde de plaisir à travers le corps. L'aîné des Beta se frotte contre lui, et Isaac griffe sauvagement l'épaule de l'homme, en s'appuyant un peu plus vers le bas pour répondre au frottement. Isaac sent la forte emprise sur ses côtes descendre plus bas, pour attraper ses hanches et l'attirer plus bas où Peter se frotte encore, et Isaac enfonce son visage dans le creux du cou de Peter, en gémissant contre sa peau, en appuyant son nez dans ce coin doux derrière l'oreille de l'homme pour inhaler son odeur.

Durant le coup de hanche suivant, il sent les crocs de Peter sur son épaule, et il halète en griffant chaque centimètre du dos de l'homme, déchirant son t-shirt pour creuser de longues lignes rouges dans sa peau. Peter gémit bruyamment contre la peau dans sa bouche et il relâche la chair de l'épaule de l'adolescent, pour déplacer sa bouche le long du cou d'Isaac avant de clamer sa bouche à nouveau, plus férocement et plus exigeant qu'avant, et Isaac a du mal à garder le rythme du baiser.

Le grondement d'un moteur le sort de sa transe, et il se précipite hors des genoux de Peter, en remettant son t-shirt et en rassemblant son sac alors qu'il lutte contre ses genoux tremblants pour rester debout. Il lance un regard à Peter, toujours par terre, les mains sur ses genoux, les articulations blanches tant il serre, le regard bloqué sur le plancher en face de lui. Isaac ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais il s'arrête quand le rythme des pas de Stiles se rapproche, en arrivant comme une tornade sur les escaliers principaux pour entrer, et ralentir pour s'arrêter.

« Hé, Isaac, » Commence Stiles, mais il s'arrête, le regard se balançant entre les deux loups, chacun d'eux évitant le regard de l'autre. « Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Isaac secoue la tête, se forçant à sortir une réponse vague, « Rien. » Stiles relève un sourcil sur lui, et Isaac peut dire qu'il est en train de remarquer son visage rougit, ses lèvres rosies, et la légère tâche de sang sur son épaule à l'intérieur de son t-shirt. Quand le regard de l'adolescent retourne sur Peter, qui n'a toujours pas bougé, ses yeux se plissent légèrement avant d'attraper Isaac par le bras.

« Allons-y, » il insiste, et même si il n'a pas la force physique pour obliger l'adolescent loup à sortir de la maison, Isaac le suit, en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sur Peter alors qu'il disparaît en prenant la porte, pour suivre Stiles vers la Jeep. Ils sont dans la voiture et en route vers l'appartement quand Isaac risque un petit coup d'œil vers Stiles. Il remarque les lignes sévères de la bouche de l'autre adolescent et la tension dans sa mâchoire, et puis il regarde par la fenêtre, se sentant comme un enfant qui a été pris la main dans le sac.

Ils restent silencieux durant tout le trajet vers l'appartement, mais quand Stiles trouve une place pour se garer et qu'il entre dans l'espace, puis éteint le moteur, Isaac commence à supplier.

« Ne dis rien à Derek, » il arrive à dire de façon pitoyable avant que Stiles ne tourne autour de lui, plus furieux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

« Bordel, qu'est ce que je ne devrais pas dire à Derek ? 'Hé, j'ai en quelque sorte surpris ton Beta et ton cinglé d'oncle en train de se rouler des pelles !' Ouais, il va aimer, » Le ton de Stiles est glacial, mordant, et c'est finalement Isaac qui tressaille. « Tu as une idée de ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas écouté une seule chose de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour ? Peter a tué des gens. Simplement parceque Derek lui a tranché la gorge, et il a utilisé Lydia pour un espèce de rituel loup-garou vaudou flippant pour revenir du monde des morts. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a changé tout d'un coup. Il est dangereux, Isaac. »

Isaac sent la rage bouillir à l'intérieur de lui, et il serre ses poings le long de ses jambes, en essayant de la contenir. Il choisit dans ses réflexions avant de répondre, « Tout le monde me le dit, mais il n'a jamais rien fait pour me blesser. »

« Ouais ? Et combien de temps tu penses que ça va durer ? Je suis prêt à parier, Isaac, qu'il est probablement en train de t'utiliser pour- »

« Ferme là ! » Stiles se tait alors que les vitres de sa Jeep tremble avec le cri d'Isaac. Le jeune loup déglutit, la mâchoire serrée, et il laisse échapper un souffle. « Promets moi simplement de ne pas le dire à Derek. »

« Seulement si tu lui dis, » réplique Stiles, en donnant un regard sévère à Isaac, et l'adolescent fronce les sourcils, en secouant la tête.

« Je ne peux- »

« Alors je le ferai ! Et même si je ne le fais pas, Scott le fera ! Nous nous inquiétions pour toi, tu sais ça ? »

Ils retombent encore dans le silence, Isaac réfléchissant à ses options. Après de longues minutes, Stiles s'éloigne de la Jeep et il monte vers l'appartement. Isaac suit, se dépêchant de le rattraper pour être le premier, alors qu'ils entrent dans l'immeuble pour prendre l'ascenseur en silence jusqu'à l'étage du haut.

Isaac s'arrête à l'extérieur de l'appartement, une étincelle de panique dans son cœur qui bat à grande vitesse. Stiles s'arrête, en remarquant l'autre loup figé sur place, et il fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? » Demande l'humain, pas vraiment capable de cacher la pointe d'agacement dans sa voix. Isaac ouvre la bouche, en regardant vers l'ascenseur, pour revenir sur la porte de l'appartement un petit temps avant de faire un signe vers lui.

« Derek va sentir- »

« Il n'est pas encore là, » crache Stiles, en tirant la porte pour la faire glisser et l'ouvrir avec plus de force que nécessaire, en poussant l'autre adolescent à l'intérieur et en claquant la porte pour la refermer. « Il est au magasin depuis un moment, et comme tu ne revenais pas de l'école, je lui ai dit que j'allais te chercher. Tu as encore 10 minutes pour te laver si tu ne veux pas qu'il puisse sentir son oncle partout sur toi. »

Isaac laisse tomber son sac près de la porte et il est sur les escaliers, pour commencer à les grimper, avant de se retourner vers Stiles, qui est en train de vider son propre sac, assis à la table du salon.

« Stiles. »

« Quoi maintenant ? » Crache l'adolescent, en relevant les yeux sur Isaac, son expression toujours pleine d'irritation et un peu d'impatience.

« Merci, » Isaac lui fait un demi sourire avant de continuer à grimper les escaliers. Il prend des vêtements de rechange dans sa garde robe avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'arrête pour réfléchir, en retirant son t-shirt pour regarder la trace de sang séché sur son épaule, n'apercevant plus la marque de morsure que Peter avait laissé là. Avec un soupir, il ouvre la douche, en réglant la température.

Sa douche est rapide, mais assez longue pour pouvoir récurer sa peau assez fermement avec du savon au bois de sental, en espérant que le parfum l'aidera à couvrir le restant des odeurs de Peter sur lui. Alors qu'il se rhabille et qu'il sort de la salle de bain, il entend Stiles et Derek en bas, en train de parler doucement d'un ton décontracté derrière un film calme. Alors que Isaac s'arrête dans les escaliers en spirale, il s'arrête en haut pour regarder Derek et Stiles assis ensemble sur le canapé, regardant le dit film à la TV, et la main de Stiles enfoncée dans un bol de popcorn.

Quand la tête de Derek se retourne légèrement vers Isaac, alors Stiles le remarque, et il lui dit en souriant, « Hé, Isaac ! Content que tu te joignes à nous. »

Isaac est content de voir que l'adolescent est apparemment de meilleure humeur et il se rapproche du canapé avec prudence, en évitant le regard de Derek. L'Alpha se lève, pour arrêter Isaac en chemin, et le plus jeune des deux relève ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son Alpha.

« Isaac, » gronde Derek, avec le même ton, Isaac déglutit, combattant le besoin d'éviter son regard, son loup voulant désespérément se soumettre.

« Derek, » réplique l'adolescent, et les coins de la bouche de l'autre homme se plissent légèrement avant de souffler un petit rire, semblant se dégonfler légèrement. Isaac ose un demi sourire et le contourne pour s'asseoir au bout du canapé, loin de la place où Derek rejoint Stiles.

Isaac observe les deux qui sont installés, le bras de Derek pend derrière le dossier où est assis Stiles, aucun d'eux n'ayant conscience de leur proximité apparente. Quand Stiles remarque que Isaac les observe, il tend le bol de popcorn, qu'Isaac accepte, et il en prend un peu avant de remettre le bol entre eux et il s'installe pour regarder le film.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? » Demande Isaac après quelques minutes, alarmé quand Derek et Stiles se retournent tous les deux pour le regarder avec des sourcils relevés.

« Heu, The Princess Bride ? » Répond Stiles, comme si la réponse était évidente, et Isaac hausse les épaules, en prenant quelques popcorn dans le bol.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu, » il répond, en mettant des popcorn dans sa bouche avant de presque s'étrangler avec le rire et l'expression offensée de Stiles.

« Comment ? Comment tu as pu vivre sans jamais voir ce film ? » Stiles à l'air de le prendre personnellement alors il attrape la télécommande, pour remettre le film au début. Isaac hausse simplement les épaules, en s'installant pour regarder le film depuis le début. Il va dans sa poche, pour sortir son téléphone et il ouvre ses conversations récentes. Il sent les battements de son cœur augmenter légèrement alors qu'il voit le nom de Peter, et il ignore le regard interrogateur que lui lance Derek par-dessus la tête de Stiles. A la place, il ouvre une autre conversation plus ancienne avec Scott et il envoie à l'autre loup un nouveau message.

 _Hé, t'es occupé ?_

Il met le mode vibreur quand Bouton d'or apprend qu'elle va épouser Humperdinck, ensuite il regarde vers Derek et Stiles, qui semble être un peu plus à l'aise. Il regarde son téléphone et il ajoute un autre message.

 _Tu veux passer ? Je pense que Derek et Stiles ont besoin d'être seul._

Lorsque Scott lui répond, Isaac doit se retenir de rire quand il voit :

 _?_

Discrètement, il prend une photo des deux autres sur le canapé, presque sur le point de se prendre dans les bras, et il l'envoie à Scott avec les mots 'Sauve moi !' en dessous. Cette fois, quand Scott répond, Isaac finit par rire.

 _Je suis sur la route !_

Il se laisse absorbé par le film en attendant, en rigolant un peu aux jeux de mots et aux blagues du scénario en ignorant ostensiblement les murmures à l'autre bout du canapé. Quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre, Stiles et Derek se retournent, et Scott leur fait un signe avec un petit sourire.

« Salut les gars, » il sourit, en retirant ses chaussures près de la porte et en tenant son sac. « Je suis venu pour étudier avec Isaac. »

Isaac fronce légèrement les sourcils, semblant confus durant un moment avant de laisser naître une expression d'oubli sur son visage.

« Oh mec, j'avais complètement oublié que nous allions travailler sur ce devoir d'anglais ! » Il bondit hors du canapé, pour se diriger vers les escaliers avec Scott derrière lui, en faisant un signe aux deux autres sur le canapé. « Désole les gars, je regarderai le reste plus tard. »

Alors que les deux disparaissent dans les escaliers, Stiles se renfonce à côté de Derek, en prenant le bol de popcorn et en marmonnant, « Putain de cinglés. »

 **A suivre…**


	10. Famille

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 10 : Famille**

 **OOO**

Scott s'arrête juste à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Isaac alors que le grand adolescent gravite autour du tourne disque pour prendre un vinyle dans une boîte par terre juste à côté, il feuillette plusieurs disques. Scott remarque que la musique semble être le point principal de la chambre d'Isaac, puisque l'autre loup n'a fait aucun effort de décoration et ne semble pas en avoir l'intention.

« Où tu as eu tout ça ? » Demande curieusement Scott alors qu'il entre finalement dans le chambre, pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se penche au-dessus de l'épaule d'Isaac. Isaac hésite un peu à répondre à la question, ses doigts sautant quelques albums, et Scott penche la tête vers son ami.

« Peter me les a acheté, » bredouille Isaac, en sachant que Scott peut l'entendre, et il remarque que l'autre loup se tend légèrement derrière lui au nom de Peter. Scott a la décence de ne rien dire, malgré le fait qu'Isaac peut l'entendre grincer des dents derrière lui, et c'est presque aussi mauvais. Isaac prend le temps de choisir un disque – Metric, il décide, puisque la pochette est intéressante – avant de se retourner et de s'affaler sur le lit près de Scott, qui s'est mit à l'aise en posant son sac sur ses genoux, pour passer au crible les documents, les notes et les livres. Isaac se requinque à ça.

« Nous allons étudier en fin de compte ? » Scott fait à Isaac un demi sourire et il hausse les épaules, en sortant un manuel et des notes prise à la volée.

« Pourquoi pas ? J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs avant de venir à ton secours, » il s'arrête pour chercher un stylo, et continue après en avoir trouvé un. « J'imagine qu'on peut les faire en attendant et après on trouvera quelque chose ? »

« Ouais, pas de problème, » concède facilement Isaac, en roulant pour attraper son sac, sa main frappe dans le vide avant de se rappeler où il a laissé son sac. « Heu. En fait, j'ai laissé mon sac en bas. Donne moi une minute, d'accord ? »

Scott hoche la tête, en ouvrant son livre à l'endroit où plusieurs feuilles sont entassées, certaines d'entre elles tombent alors qu'il dépose son livre sur le lit d'Isaac et qu'il ouvre son cahier. Isaac se faufile hors de sa chambre et il descend les escaliers presque silencieusement, en jetant un regard en direction de la télévision alors qu'il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour ramasser son sac. Stiles et Derek sont toujours assis confortablement sur le canapé, le bras de Derek sur le dossier derrière Stiles, les pieds de l'adolescent sont repliés sous lui, et ils partagent le bol de popcorn alors que Stiles cite le film, livrant chaque réplique en accord avec les acteurs.

Il voit Derek lancer un regard par-dessus son épaule dans sa direction, et il relève son sac comme signal, obtenant un signe de tête de l'Alpha avant que son attention ne retourne sur le film. En secouant la tête, Isaac grimpe les escaliers, et ferme la porte. Il se jette pratiquement sur le lit, bousculant les livres et les feuilles de Scott. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs ne semble pas dérangé par ça, cependant, il les réorganise tout en regardant Isaac sortir ses travaux de son sac.

« Ils sont graves, » annonce Isaac en laissant tomber son sac par terre et en sortant son propre manuel et des feuilles en face de Scott. Scott le regarde d'un air ahuri pendant une minute avant qu'Isaac ne fasse un geste vers le sol, alors Scott plisse son nez, en rigolant un peu.

« Tant qu'ils ne sont pas allongés à se peloter quand je m'en vais… » Plaisante Scott, mais Isaac peut entendre la pointe de prudence dans le ton de sa voix, ce qui le fait seulement rire. « Soit, tu en es où avec ton devoir d'anglais sur la mythologie ? »

Isaac baisse les yeux sur ses notes, en tournant quelques pages. « Et bien, je sais quel mythe je vais prendre, mais je ne sais pas comment écrire une rédac dessus, » il répond honnêtement, en tournant ses notes un peu plus avant de les passer à Scott. Scott hoche la tête et il lit quelques lignes, avant de les rendre. Isaac regarde le manuel et les feuilles à côté de Scott et il demande, « Et toi ? »

Scott lance un regard sur son livre avec un sourire penaud et un haussement d'épaule. « J'ai eu du mal à en choisir un. Il y a tellement de mythe et ils sont tous utilisés pour différentes raisons. D'abord, je pensais prendre une épopée, la toison d'or, mais… »

Il s'arrête dans son explication avec un haussement d'épaule et Isaac hoche la tête, en mâchouillant le bout de son crayon en pensant. Ils regardent tous les deux dans le vide pour réfléchir un peu plus, perdu avec la contrainte, avant que Isaac rigole et jette son crayon. « Tu sais, nous n'irons nulle part ainsi. » Scott rigole en acquiesçant et ils remballent tous les deux leur devoir rapidement, décidant à la place de jouer à un jeu.

Ils sont à la moitié d'une partie très serrée de Mario Kart quand ils se redressent tous les deux au bruit de la porte de l'appartement qui glisse pour s'ouvrir, et ensuite se referme. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre pendant un moment avant de sortir du lit et de la chambre d'Isaac. Isaac est devant et il jette un coup d'œil dans les escaliers en spirale, pour regarder après…rien. La télévision est éteinte, et Derek et Stiles ne sont plus dans le canapé – et l'appartement, il semblerait – alors Isaac se retourne vers Scott avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Je suppose que Derek le raccompagne chez lui ? » Tente Scott, et Isaac secoue la tête, en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers.

« Stiles a conduit jusqu'ici, » Dit Isaac, en essayant de ne pas s'embrouiller dans les mots car il se rappelle exactement pourquoi Stiles a conduit jusqu'à l'appartement – et où il a trouvé Isaac juste avant.

Scott hausse simplement les épaules une fois de plus, en se laissant tomber dans le nouveau canapé vide. « Peut-être qu'ils sont sorti prendre une glace. »

« Une glace ? Tu as quel âge, 4 ans ? » Se moque Isaac avec un rire, en se laissant tomber de l'autre côté du canapé, en souriant à Scott. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs lui lance un coussin, qu'Isaac rattrape facilement, en souriant derrière celui-ci vers son ami.

« D'accord, disons que j'essaie juste de prétendre que mon meilleur ami et Derek ne sont pas secrètement…en train de sortir ensemble, » Admet Scott, semblant légèrement perturbé rien qu'en y pensant. Isaac hoche un peu la tête, en mettant le coussin derrière sa tête pour s'appuyer dessus. « Je sais que Stiles sent comme Derek presque constamment à présent, c'est un peu bizarre, et- »

Scott s'arrête, pour regarder vers Isaac, qui est en train de chipoter à l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il relève les yeux sur Scott, alarmé par le silence soudain de l'autre.

« En parlant d'odeur… » Commence Scott, qui s'attarde sur ce qu'il doit dire en observant Isaac dans l'expectative. L'adolescent se tortille légèrement, regardant d'un air mauvais Scott.

« Quoi, » il marmonne, clairement pas prêt pour cette conversation. Scott soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Écoute, mec, je sais que tu….tu étais avec Peter, » il commence, et Isaac grogne, en se redressant soudainement. Scott relève rapidement ses mains en signe de défense. « Ce qui est bien ! J'imagine. Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi car ce n'est pas vraiment le type le plus sain du coin ? Et si Derek est trop occupé ou peu importe… »

Scott soupire encore, en se mordant un ongle à présent. Isaac retourne contre les coussins, la posture toujours tendue et sur la défensive alors qu'il regarde son ami.

« Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Je préfèrerai que tu me parles plutôt qu'à Peter, surtout que nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi il est de retour. » Quand Scott lève les yeux sur Isaac, il fait ce regard de chien battu qu'Isaac n'a jamais vu sur personne d'autre, un regard suppliant, la bouche tiré en une fine ligne d'inquiétude en travers du visage. Isaac soupire et baisse les yeux, en reprenant l'ourlet de son t-shirt.

« Je sais, » il commence, ensuite il déglutit et essaie encore, « Je sais que vous dites qu'il est dangereux- »

« Parcequ'il l'est. » Insiste Scott. Isaac l'ignore.

« Et c'est en quelque sorte énervant quand vous me donnez toujours les même remarques encore et encore. Ouais, Peter et moi, on a pris un café l'autre jour et il m'a aidé avec mon devoir. Il m'a acheté de la musique pour m'aider à étudier, » Isaac saute les grandes lignes tout en parlant, admettant que Peter lui a acheté les disques, et qu'il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi. « Mais il n'a jamais rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de m'aider. J'aimerai vraiment que vous puissiez le comprendre. »

Scott semble y réfléchir, laissant vraiment l'information passer, de la même façon que Stiles la fait plus tôt, où à chaque fois qu'Isaac doit parlé de la situation à quelqu'un. Isaac observe Scott qui soupire, passe une main dans ses cheveux, et il ouvre la bouche pour parler juste au moment où la porte métallique de l'appartement s'ouvre. Les deux ados regardent Derek et Stiles entrer dans l'appartement. Stiles tient un pot rempli de glace, et Scott sourit immédiatement vers Isaac, en donnant un petit coup de pied à l'autre avec son pied.

« De la glace, » il dit, et Isaac le bouscule.

« Des gamins de quatre ans, » il se moque avec le même ton.

« Hé, les gars ! » Dit Stiles, en s'approchant du canapé avec un sourire. Il prend deux glaces du plateau et il tend le reste à Scott, qui prend le plateau pour immédiatement le renifler, en prendre un et passer le dernier à Isaac, qui le prend et enlève le couvercle avec curiosité. Stiles s'appuie contre le dos du canapé, et il prend une grande cuillère de glace dans sa bouche, mâchant les gros morceaux de cacahuète.

« Nous ne savions pas ce que vous vouliez, » explique Derek, en prenant sa glace à Stiles avant d'aller sur l'autre canapé.

« Alors nous avons pris caramel salé, » finit Stiles avec un sourire, avant d'enfoncer une autre cuillère dans sa bouche. Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, une sensation de sécurité et de joie déferle dans sa poitrine car il est entouré de ses amis et sa meute. Les quatre finissent leur glace avec une conversation détendue, accompagné des essais permanents de Stiles à surprendre Derek pour lui mettre un peu de glace sur le nez.

Ce n'est pas longtemps après que toute la glace soit partie, et le salon rangé, que Scott et Stiles disent bonne nuit, en sortant, et Isaac se traîne à l'étage dans sa chambre, pour s'effondrer dans son lit sans fermer la porte ou changer de vêtement. Il roule sur lui-même pour s'envelopper dans une couverture quand Derek apparaît à l'entrée. Isaac se sent un peu fière de lui de ne pas avoir sursauté ou montré sa surprise. Il passe un bras sous son oreiller en relevant les yeux sur son Alpha, se sentant plus relaxé que jamais.

« Je vais partir à la recherche d'Erica et Boyd, » lui dit Derek sans ouvrir la conversation. Isaac se redresse un peu, pour observer Derek plus intensément qu'avant.

« Je veux venir, » il répond simplement, sans aucun doute dans son esprit, mais Derek est déjà en train de secouer la tête avant même de répondre.

« Hors de question. Tu as école demain. Je serai déjà rentré quand tu reviendras à la maison, » il ajoute en plus, et c'est une déclaration étrangement domestique venant de Derek qui fait que la poitrine d'Isaac se serre un peu. Comme si ils étaient une vraie famille. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre pendant un moment avant que Isaac acquiesce. Derek lui souhaite une bonne nuit, en appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lumière et en fermant la porte.

Isaac repose sa tête dans l'oreiller, en écoutant le froissement des vêtements à l'autre bout du hall où Derek se change, ensuite les bruits de pas dans les escaliers car il descend, et finalement la porte métallique de l'appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer. Isaac reste là un long moment, à écouter les grincements, le bruit du bois de la mezzanine, le bruit lointain de la ville, tous les petits bruits légers que son loup peut saisir, avant que tout ne devienne trop insupportable pour lui.

En utilisant son téléphone comme lampe de poche, il sélectionne un disque dans la caisse au pied de son lit – quelque chose de « mélancolique », avait dit Peter – et il le met avant de se recoucher, en se concentrant sur la musique plutôt que sur les petits bruits qui le rendent fou. Il est sur le point de poser son téléphone sur la table de nuit, mais il ouvre sa conversation avec Peter. Il écrit un message rapide et simple « Bonne nuit » avant de l'envoyer. Il fixe son téléphone jusqu'à ce que la lumière s'estompe et que l'écran soit finalement noir, ensuite il le pose près de l'oreiller. Il tombe endormi avec sa main sur le téléphone, et avant de s'endormir il est vaguement conscient qu'il n'a pas reçu de réponse.

 **A suivre…**

 **Je voulais remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews. Ça motive. Il y aurait certainement plus de Peter/Isaac, de Derek/Isaac, ou de Scott/Isaac si les lecteurs encourageaient un peu plus les auteurs. Je m'estime chanceuse d'avoir trouvé cette perle sur le net, et surtout que Kaiface ait pu la finir ! Si vous pouviez aller sur sa fic, et lui laisser un commentaire, ça serait cool...peut être même la motiver pour écrire un peu plus sur ce couple :D D'ailleurs, dans le dernier chapitre (je ne l'ai pas encore traduis, c'est le 21) elle dit qu'elle a l'intention de faire des spin off de sa fic, et elle demande ce qu'on aimerait voir...alors, balancer vos idées !**


	11. Cauchemar

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 11 : Cauchemar**

 **OOO**

Isaac se réveille en sursaut à 4h du matin, d'après le chiffre lumineux de son réveil. Il est enchevêtré dans sa couverture, son cœur bat rapidement, et il est très conscient de combien il est seul à ce moment. En cherchant son téléphone, il l'attrape et il relit la première personne sur la liste – qui est toujours Peter, qui n'a pas répondu à son message, il constate – avant de prendre sa couverture pour traverser le hall et entrer dans la chambre de Derek. Le lit de l'Alpha est vide et défait, les couvertures et les oreillers s'enroulant plus comme un nid plutôt qu'un lit, et Isaac va vers ce dernier, tentant de trouver une source de réconfort. Il se roule en boule au milieu des couvertures et des oreillers, se drapant lui-même dans sa couverture ainsi que dans l'une de Derek, l'odeur de son Alpha le calme légèrement alors qu'il se remet de son cauchemar.

Il se rendort, en attendant toujours un réponse de Peter. Quand il se réveille à nouveau, il est en retard pour l'école et Derek n'est toujours pas là. Il prend le temps de se préparer et il saute le déjeuner avant de quitter l'appartement pour marcher quelques kilomètres jusqu'à l'école d'un pas vif.

C'est seulement au milieu de la deuxième heure qu'Isaac arrive à l'école, et il s'assure de s'arrêter au bureau des présences pour remplir un document qui indique qu'il a eu une panne d'oreiller, juste pour couvrir ses arrières. Il se dépêche d'aller en classe d'anglais et il évite le regard de Scott alors qu'il se glisse sur le siège derrière lui, et sort son manuel pour suivre la lecture. Après quelques minutes à suivre les mots sur la page, il sent des petits coups à sa cheville et il baisse les yeux, pour suivre la jambe tendue de Scott, qui le regarde avec une expression moyennement paniquée.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu étais où ? » Il chuchote vers lui, et Isaac lance un regard vers le professeur pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fait pas attention avant de répondre.

« Je me suis réveillé en retard. Derek est parti cherché Erica et Boyd la nuit dernière, je n'ai pas encore de nouvelles de lui, mais il a dit qu'il serait rentré avant que l'école soit terminée aujourd'hui, » répond Isaac avec un petit haussement d'épaule, en ayant l'air et en se sentant incertain. Il n'a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour Derek, en plus de la meute d'Alpha qui traîne en ville, ce qui est plus important, si il est vraiment honnête avec lui-même.

Les coins de la bouche de Scott se courbent vers le bas alors qu'il ingère l'information, en tapant le bout de son crayon sur son cahier. Isaac le regarde tout en prenant son téléphone pour taper un message, et l'envoyer avant de tourner le dos à leur conversation.

« Il est parti seul ? » Murmure Scott, et Isaac hoche la tête, les lèvres fermées étroitement, car il est à peu près certain qu'il n'a pas entendu Peter depuis avant-hier et que l'homme n'a pas dû saisir la chance d'aider Derek à retrouver ses Beta perdu. Le froncement de sourcil de Scott s'approfondit, mais il ne dit rien d'autre à Isaac durant le reste du cours, il envoie quelques messages sur son téléphone et se concentre à moitié sur le professeur.

Quand la sonnerie sonne la fin de la classe, ils ne se sont toujours pas reparlé. Ils ont simplement marché ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac aille en histoire et Scott en math. Ils se retrouvent au repas, où Isaac apprend que Scott a envoyé des messages à Stiles, qui ne parle pas beaucoup à part un calme « bonjour » ce qui est inhabituel et qui se débrouille pour repousser la nourriture dans son assiette au lieu de la manger. Quand Stiles se lève pour jeter son assiette intouchée, Isaac questionne Scott sur le silence de leur ami. Scott explique à Isaac que Stiles est en colère que Derek n'ait pas expliqué ses plans à quelqu'un d'autre, et il part avec ça.

La journée d'école semble s'éterniser, et Isaac saute presque au plafond quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, pour se précipiter hors du bâtiment en luttant contre le besoin qu'il a de fuir à quatre jambes pour retourner au loft. Il décline chaque proposition pour le raccompagner et il marche, en se forçant à prendre le temps, en ignorant le poids qui s'est installé dans son estomac et l'inquiétude qui le stresse. Il essaie de chasser ce ressentit que quelque chose ne va pas, mais ça ne marche pas, et ça empire plus il se rapproche du loft, et il se retrouve à accélérer le pas malgré ses efforts.

Dés l'instant où il atteint l'immeuble, il est en train de courir – à la vitesse d'un humain, tout du moins – et il prend les escaliers trois par trois pour atteindre l'étage. Quand il fait glisser la porte pour l'ouvrir, il sent le poids sur son estomac se transformer en profonde colère, il parcourt l'appartement, mais il sait déjà qu'il est vide. Il jette son sac sur le côté et il s'écroule dans le canapé, en sortant son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Scott. Il commence à écrire, puis il abandonne et à la place, il compose le numéro de l'adolescent.

Scott décroche à la seconde sonnerie. « Isaac, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Il n'est pas là, » Isaac semble distant, séparé de lui quand il le dit. Il observe ses doigts se fermer et s'ouvrir où sa main repose mollement sur son genoux.

Le silence de Scott est presque palpable, et quand il parle à nouveau après une longue minute, c'est avec un optimisme forcé dans le ton de sa voix. « Peut-être qu'il cherche encore. Donne lui plus de temps, Isaac, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

« Ouais, » concède Isaac sans le penser, en penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder le plafond. Il inspire profondément et il retient son souffle jusqu'à ce que des points commencent à se former dans son champ de vision. Il dit encore, « Ouais, tu as raison. Navré de t'avoir ennuyé. »

Il raccroche avant que l'adolescent ne puisse dire quelque chose et il se couche dans le canapé, en posant sa tête sur son bras et en fermant les yeux. Il n'arrive pas à croire en ce qu'il a dit, pas comme Scott le fait, alors il se laisse dériver vers le sommeil, en pensant à Derek, Boyd et Erica, avec le seul petit espoir qu'ils sont tous sain et sauf.

Quand il se réveille à nouveau, la lumière qui éclaire le sol et le plafond n'est pas celle du soleil, mais celle des poteaux lumineux de la rue. Il s'assoit lentement, en faisant rouler ses épaules pour chasser la raideur dans ses muscles. Il vérifie son téléphone, en espérant des nouvelles de Derek, ou un message de Peter, mais il ne voit rien. Il ouvre les messages et il commence à écrire à Scott sur la situation de Derek – qu'il n'est toujours pas rentré – et l'envoie avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et étirer ses bras par-dessus sa tête.

« Isaac, » la voix le fait sursauter presque instantanément alors qu'il bondit du canapé, pour se retourner vers la porte de la cuisine. Il voit Peter, éclairé à contre jour par la lumière de la cuisine, et il se laisse retomber, se réinstallant dans le canapé dans le même mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » Il demande, de la suspicion et de la méfiance dans le timbre de sa voix. Peter l'entend et il reste où il est, en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches avec un faible haussement d'épaule.

« Je fais le souper, » Il répond comme si c'était le chose la plus évidente au monde, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de se détendre un peu, même en sachant que Derek n'est toujours pas rentré. Il quitte le canapé et il fait quelques pas vers Peter, mais il s'arrête quand il voit la légère tension dans les épaules de l'homme qui indique qu'il ne devrait pas se rapprocher d'avantage. Ils restent comme ça, à se regarder l'un l'autre pendant une longue minute, avant que Peter se retourne vers la cuisine. « Viens manger. »

Isaac le suit dans la cuisine et il prend une place à table, où l'homme a déjà mit la table pour lui, une assiette fumante de poulet sauté et du riz, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud en face. Il commence à manger, en ignorant Peter qui remplit son assiette et s'installe juste en face de lui, en gardant une certaine distance entre eux. Ils mangent en silence et sans se regarder l'un l'autre, Isaac se donnant seulement la peine de relever les yeux une fois que son assiette est vide et sa tasse de chocolat chaud vide. Peter ne croise pas son regard, il ramasse seulement la vaisselle pour la mettre dans l'évier, où il la laisse au lieu de la laver. Isaac se lève et marche vers la porte quand Peter se retourne, en s'appuyant contre le comptoir, pour bloquer son regard sur l'adolescent.

« On doit parler, » il commence, et Isaac contrôle à peine son besoin de souffler un rire à ces mots, s'arrêtant seulement car le creux dans son estomac réapparaît.

« Et si je ne veux pas parler ? » Tente Isaac, la voix douce alors qu'il baisse les yeux où les mains de Peter sont agrippées au bord du comptoir. Peter soupire et il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, et Isaac suit le mouvement de ses mains, les regardant passer sous ses coudes, en se rappelant comment ils le tenaient le jour d'avant.

« Je me figurais que tu ne voudrais pas, mais malheureusement, c'est nécessaire, » Lui assure Peter, le ton toujours léger, cependant lié à la menace d'une discussion sérieuse. Isaac essaie d'avaler la boule qui s'est formé dans sa gorge, mais il découvre que sa bouche est tout à coup sèche.

« Si tu allais dire que c'était une erreur, je ne veux pas l'entendre, » il essaie d'avoir l'air assuré, mais il a simplement l'air démoralisé, le regard ancré sur les chaussures de l'homme à présent au lieu d'être de façon concevable sur son visage. La posture de Peter se décale légèrement, les pieds s'écartant un peu plus, et Isaac reste concentré dessus, même si il devine que l'aîné essaie d'avoir un contact visuel.

« Mais c'était une erreur, Isaac. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer, et je regrette de ne pas avoir su garder suffisamment le contrôle de moi-même pour empêcher que ça arrive, » la voix de Peter est grave et douce, comme si il parlait à quelqu'un qui est instable ou brisé. Isaac se rappelle qu'il est au moins une de ces choses tandis qu'il tire sur les manches de son t-shirt, son regard se déplaçant vers le carrelage brillant du sol de la cuisine.

« Bien, peu importe, » il concède du bout des lèvres, en espérant que l'homme va s'arrêter de parler. Il ne veut pas avoir cette conversation, il ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, il veut juste que ça recommence encore. Peter soupire et il se décale encore, sa posture devenant moins défensive alors qu'il rapproche ses pieds l'un contre l'autre et que ses bras retombent sur les côtés.

« Isaac, je suis sérieux, » Cette fois Peter semble abattu, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers le visage de l'homme. Il semble las, épuisé, pas comme Isaac à l'habitude de le voir. Il a presque l'air de le supplier quand il ajoute, « ça ne peut plus arriver. »

Isaac se force à hocher la tête avant de se retourner rapidement pour s'échapper tout à coup de la cuisine. Il traverse le salon lentement et d'un air perdu, pour grimper à l'étage et aller dans sa chambre. Il met un disque, il s'assoit sur son lit, et il laisse finalement l'air qu'il contenait, depuis avoir quitté la cuisine, sortir. Il inspire profondément et il essaie d'expirer, mais le souffle se bloque dans sa gorge, et un bruit déchiré et irrégulier sort. Quand il lève les mains pour se frotter le visage, il réalise que ses joues sont humides et il les frotte rageusement, énervé contre lui de pleurer pour…pour quoi ? Un baiser qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu ?

Il se couche sans changer de vêtement et il s'endort avant de pouvoir penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Isaac se réveille encore au milieu de la nuit, le souffle coincé dans la gorge, ses griffes déchirent les draps, sa peau, tout ce qui est à sa portée. Sa vision est obscurcie et floue, et il halète pour de l'air mais il ne semble pas en trouver. Il est en train de lacérer sa poitrine avec ses mains acérées, le sang tâche ses griffes quand une autre main agrippe la sienne pour l'éloigner de son corps.

Il revient à lui décomposé. D'abord, il happe une bouffée d'air froid, qu'il relâche dans un sanglot étranglé. Il sent une main agrippée à son poignet, et une main qui caresse ses cheveux trempés de sueurs. Il sent un corps pressé contre le sien derrière lui, le rythme stable de leurs poitrines qui monte et descend alors qu'ils respirent, le battement de leurs cœurs. Quand Isaac ouvre les yeux, il est dans sa chambre dans le loft de Derek, pas dans le congélateur qu'il occupait dans son rêve, et il laisse un autre sanglot s'échapper, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la main qui tient la sienne.

« Chuut, tout va bien, gamin, c'est fini, » le souffle de Peter chatouille son oreille, et il s'appuie plus lourdement contre l'homme, incapable de contenir ses tremblements. Les caresses dans ses cheveux ne s'arrêtent pas, et Peter relâche doucement son poignet, pour tirer les draps sur ses jambes et les remonter sur sa poitrine. Isaac ne lutte pas, il se laisse simplement retomber contre le corps dans son lit, en inspirant profondément pour essayer de calmer ses pleures.

Ils restent assis comme ça assez longtemps pour qu'Isaac finisse par se calmer, et aussi recommencer à s'assoupir. Quand Peter se décale derrière lui, il se réveille immédiatement, les yeux s'ouvrant dans la panique en attrapant les mains de l'homme qui sont enlacées autour de sa taille. « Non, » c'est à peine plus qu'un souffle, et Isaac ressent déjà la panique le submerger à nouveau. « Ne t'en vas pas. »

Peter se décale toujours, seulement pour reporter une main dans les cheveux d'Isaac et caresser. Il retire les cheveux du front de l'adolescent, et il continue à caresser jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac soit totalement endormi, et longtemps après Peter se sent lui-même dériver vers le sommeil.

 **A suivre…**

 **ppppffff quelle semaine...horrible ! ll n'y a pas d'autres mots ! Les mauvaises nouvelles se sont enchaînées, alors comme toujours je me suis retranchée dans ce monde onirique. Les fictions ont toujours été une soupape à ma survie, même quand j'étais enfant, le soir, dans mon lit, je m'évadais grâce à mon imagination. J'inventais des histoires.**

 **Avez vous les moyens de vous évader ?**

 **Enfin... En partageant autant de traduction, peut-être que je veux embarquer les gens dans ma fuite...peut-être pour être moins seule ? Ou pour que ça soit utile ? Je ne sais pas...**

 **Bref, ce chapitre vous a plu ? Moi, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Peter est si rassurant, et stable en quelque sorte. Tout ce dont Isaac a besoin.**


	12. Miguel

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 12 : Miguel**

 **OOO**

Au matin, Isaac est le premier à se réveiller, ses yeux luttent contre la lumière du soleil qui traverse la fenêtre pour s'ouvrir. Il essaie de rouler sur le coté mais il se trouve qu'il ne peut pas, le poids solide derrière lui a un bras tendus qui enlace tendrement sa taille, alors il s'arrête de bouger tout à coup, pour analyser la situation. Son léger mouvement semble bousculer l'autre homme, et Peter frotte son nez à l'arrière de la nuque d'Isaac, resserrant sa poigne pendant un moment avant de se réveiller et, semblant réaliser ce qu'il fait, il le relâche totalement. Les deux restent silencieux pendant une minute avant qu'Isaac se redresse, en baissant les yeux par terre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demande Peter, en se redressant près de lui et en suivant son regard, et un petit froncement de sourcils se forme sur le visage d'Isaac.

« Je me suis réveillé parceque j'ai entendu quelque chose, » il répond doucement, et c'est vrai. La chose initial qui l'a sorti de son sommeil est un bruit à l'étage du bas, mais il n'entend plus rien à présent. Il attend un moment avant d'hausser les épaules et il se lève pour s'étirer, en baillant. « J'imagine que j'ai rêvé. »

Peter semble sur le point de dire quelque chose à l'exacte moment où il y a un autre bruit indiscernable en bas, alors ils se regardent l'un l'autre, figés. Une seconde plus tard, Isaac entend des bruits de pas dans le bas des escaliers, et la voix de Scott qui appelle, « Isaac ? Tu es là ? »

L'adolescent change à la hâte son t-shirt, en espérant ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir dormi avec ce qu'il portait à l'école le jour d'avant, et il court ouvrir sa porte de chambre au moment où Scott est à l'étage. « Hé, ouais, je suis là. Ça va ? » Il joue les ignorants face à l'expression de Scott, qui est suspicieux et quelque chose d'autre car il aperçoit Peter, qui est toujours assis dans le lit d'Isaac.

« Derek n'est pas encore rentré, » lui dit Scott, en détournant les yeux de l'autre homme dans la chambre et en plissant les lèvres en une fine ligne. « Stiles veut qu'on utilise un GPS pour traquer son téléphone, mais nous ne connaissons pas son password. Tu as une idée ? » Isaac secoue la tête silencieusement, et il se tend un peu quand il sent Peter se rapprocher derrière lui, pour les encadrer dans l'entrée en posant une main de chaque côté du chambranle de la porte.

« Continuons cette petite réunion en bas, les garçons, » Il pousse doucement Isaac dans l'arrière de son genou avec son propre genou, et l'adolescent sursaute pratiquement, entrant presque en collision avec Scott qu'il dépasse pour descendre les escaliers. Scott dévisage Peter pendant une autre minute, en attendant qu'il prenne aussi les escaliers, avant que l'aîné soupire d'irritation et suive Isaac. En bas, Stiles est assis à la table avec son ordinateur, faisant face à la pièce et en tapant rapidement sur son navigateur, en jurant occasionnellement. Isaac va vers la table et il ignore quand Peter le frôle pour aller vers la cuisine. Scott le rejoint une seconde plus tard, en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rapprocher de la table tandis que Stiles lève les yeux avec une expression d'indéfectible détermination.

« Hé, Isaac, » il sourit sans trop de grand sentiment, et l'adolescent hoche la tête pour répondre. « Je suppose que personne ici n'a une idée du password que pourrait utiliser Derek pour tracer son GPS ? »

« Aucune idée, » l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés s'assoit en face de Stiles à la table, en posant son menton sur ses mains. Scott reste sur le côté et il observe la cuisine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les jambes écartées, et Isaac essaie de ne pas le regarder directement, ne voulant pas voir l'expression qu'il a. Stiles jure et recommence à taper, s'arrêtant encore une minute plus tard quand Peter revient de la cuisine avec deux tasses de café, pour en donner une à Isaac silencieusement et garder l'autre pour lui. Stiles les regardent, les coins de sa bouche se tordent, ses mains continuent de bouger car il tire sur son col, et les cordons de son sweat, et il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Isaac pose sa tasse après avoir pris une grande gorgée, et Stiles tend la main pour la prendre, seulement sa main est gentiment frappée par Peter.

« Aïe ! » Stiles berce sa main, surtout pour se donner en spectacle, et il fusille Peter du regard avec dégoût, une expression qu'Isaac ne lui connaît pas. Peter lui rend son regard, les sourcils relevés dans une mimique d'amusement.

« C'est bon, les gars, » Parle Scott pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont descendus, et Isaac se retourne finalement vers lui. « Nous n'irons nulle part ainsi, et pour ce qu'on sait, Derek pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

Isaac reprend sa tasse de café, la tenant avec ses deux mains en faisant tournoyer son contenu doucement alors qu'il hoche la tête, en mordant ses lèvres. « Mais nous ne savons pas comment le retrouver. »

« Stiles, si tu ne peux pas obtenir le password de Derek, tu ne peux pas pirater le système ? » Scott se tourne vers son ami, qui a laissé retombé ses mains sur la table, ses doigts tapotent la surface de la table d'impatience.

« Ouais, peut-être, si j'avais assez de temps, » il fait un geste de la main dans le vide avant de frotter ses doigts sur son crâne. Isaac remarque paresseusement que ses cheveux son plus longs, mais il considère que cette conversation sera possible quand son Alpha ne sera plus en danger de mort, et il prend une autre gorgée de son café. Ils restent assis en silence pendant une autre minute, Stiles fait tressauter ses genoux contre le dessous de la table, avant de claquer ses doigts en pointant Scott. « Danny. »

Les sourcils de Scott se relèvent vers la racine de ses cheveux. « Tu penses que Danny pourrait nous aider ? » Stiles est déjà en train de prendre son téléphone, chipotant sur le téléphone pour composer le numéro.

« Ouais, il est génial là dedans, » Il ne donne pas plus d'explications, car le téléphone sonne déjà près de son oreille. « Allez, Danny, décoche… »

Isaac fait pour prendre une autre gorgée de son café, mais il découvre que la tasse est vide, et Peter la reprend de ses mains gentiment, quittant la pièce pour retourner dans la cuisine. Isaac pose son menton sur sa main, ensuite il se redresse un moment plus tard quand Peter revient avec une tasse pleine pour lui, au même moment où Stiles claque sa main sur la table, faisant sursauter les trois loups.

« Danny ! Hé, mec, comment tu vas ? Écoute, je sais qu'il est tôt et-…l'école ? Ouais, non, je sais que je ne suis pas à l'école, mec, » Stiles fait un clin d'œil. « Désolé, je sais. Écoute, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose. Oui, maintenant. »

Il mord ses lèvres et tapote sa main sur la table. « Je sais, et je t'en serai reconnaissant toute ma vie, mec, mais allez, j'ai vraiment besoin- tu le fais ? Oh génial, merci, oh mon dieu. » Isaac écoute Stiles qui donne l'adresse à Danny avant de raccrocher, et Stiles se lève de la chaise, un peu nerveux. Isaac continue simplement de boire son café et il observe l'autre adolescent tout retourner, essayant de dépenser son excès d'énergie.

Dix minutes plus tard, après qu'Isaac et Peter ont vidé toute la cafetière, Scott a finalement pris un siège et Stiles est en train de gigoter partout dans l'appartement. Scott observe son ami avec une fatigue à peine dissimulée, même si il se précipite pour ouvrir la porte quand des coups résonnent contre la porte métallique. Danny entre dans l'appartement avec son sac sur son épaule et il lance à Stiles un regard foudroyant alors que l'hyperactif tente de le remercier à plusieurs reprises.

« Je veux que tu saches que j'ai séché les cours pour ça, alors j'espère que c'est important, » Danny pose automatiquement son sac sur la table et il commence à sortir son ordinateur. Scott s'assoit en face et il regarde son coéquipier de lacrosse.

« C'est important, je le promets, » jure Scott, et Danny l'étudie une minute avant d'hocher la tête et d'allumer son ordinateur. Sur le temps qu'il s'allume, il prend une place et il observe l'appartement avec soin, son regard se posant sur Peter qui est vautré dans le canapé au bout de la pièce, avant de se retourner sur Isaac.

« Hé, Isaac, » il sourit avec curiosité, les doigts dansant sur son clavier car il entre son mot de passe et termine de télécharger le système. Isaac fait un signe de tête en souriant, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Stiles vient s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Danny, et il commence la plus vague des explications.

« Alors, nous devons trouver le signal GPS d'un téléphone mais nous ne connaissons pas son password, » explique Stiles, et Danny tape quelque chose, en hochant un peu la tête.

« A qui est le téléphone ? »

« A qui est le téléphone ? » Répète Stiles, en regardant Scott et Danny. « Heu, mon cousin. » Danny relève un sourcil.

« Miguel ? » Il demande, en frappant quelque chose d'autre, les coins de sa bouche se tournent en un sourire. Stiles acquiesce aussi avec enthousiasme.

« Celui là, » Il fait un signe pour répondre à l'expression de confusion de Scott derrière Danny. « Il est, heu, vraiment désordonné avec ses affaires, et il a perdu son téléphone la nuit dernière dans une fête, et il était si défoncé qu'il ne se souvient plus où était la fête. »

Danny ne semble pas convaincu, mais il n'essaie pas de contredire les explications de Stiles, au plus grand amusement d'Isaac. A la place, il demande, « C'est quoi son numéro ? »

« Comment ? » Stiles s'arrête dans le milieu de sa diatribe, pour regarder Danny. L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs roule les yeux.

« Le numéro de téléphone ? Du téléphone que tu veux retrouver ? »

« Oh, oui, » Stiles sort son téléphone et fait défiler sa liste de contact, pour trouver le bon numéro. Quand il le trouve, il tend le téléphone à Danny pour qu'il le copie dans le programme qu'il utilise. Après une minute, il rend le téléphone à Stiles.

« Ça dit ici que le téléphone appartient à une personne appelée Derek Hale, » Danny est incrédule à présent alors qu'il regarde Stiles par-dessus son épaule. « Pas Miguel. »

« Heu, » commence Stiles, « Miguel est en fait son pseudo, regarde- »

« Tu as dit qu'il ne parlait pas anglais, » Danny se retourne complètement pour faire face à Stiles maintenant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Tu as dit qu'il n'était pas du pays. »

Stiles jure, en faisant un signe vers l'ordinateur derrière l'autre ado. « Ça dit où se trouve le téléphone ou pas ? »

« Tu sais, j'ignore beaucoup de choses étranges dans lesquelles vous baigner, » dit Danny, à bout de patience, « j'ai même ignoré les choses bizarres que Jackson m'a demandé de faire pour lui l'année dernière, mais vous allez devoir me dire ce qu'il se passe pour finir. »

Stiles semble prêt à craquer, totalement perdu, et il regarde Scott pour de l'aide. Scott secoue seulement la tête. Isaac fait de même quand le regard de Stiles se tourne sur lui, imitant le geste de Scott, et Stiles soupire.

« Danny, je promets que je t'expliquerai tout si tu me dis simplement _où se trouve le téléphone,_ » il supplie, et Danny doit avoir vu le désespoir sur son visage, car il se retourne vers l'ordinateur et il tape quelques trucs.

« Ça indique la Beacon Hills First National Bank, » il lit, en relevant les sourcils. « Ce qui est un endroit étrange pour une fête, puisque cette agence est fermée depuis des années. »

Stiles sautille, en regardant vers Scott qui est déjà sur ses pieds, avec Isaac à sa suite. Il retourne son attention sur Danny, qui est en train de prendre son ordinateur pour le ranger dans son sac. « Merci, Danny, je t'en dois une mec -»

« Stiles, » Il le coupe, les sourcils relevés dans l'expectative, et Stiles chuchote presque, en regardant Scott et Isaac qui sont déjà à la porte, alors que Danny attend pour les explications promises.

« Plus tard, Danny, je le jure, mais maintenant je dois vraiment -»

« Tu restes, » Dit Peter, parlant pour la première fois depuis ce matin, et il se lève du fauteuil. « Je vais y aller pour m'assurer qu'ils restent hors des problèmes. »

« Comme si ça allait me rassurer, » Se plaint Stiles amèrement, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Peter. « Tu resteras où je pourrais garder un œil sur toi. »

Les yeux de Peter deviennent bleu durant une seconde, et Stiles recule d'un pas. « Tu veux vraiment essayer de m'arrêter ? En plus de ça, Derek est de ma famille. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Scott l'interrompt de l'entrée, « Les gars, vous pensez vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour ce genre de conversation ? Stiles, tu restes avec Danny. Peter va venir avec nous. »

Stiles prend une place à la table, en évitant le regard de Danny, et il regarde Scott, Isaac, et Peter disparaître par la porte.

« Alors, » commence Danny, en tapant un doigt sur le dessus de la table pour attirer l'attention de Stiles. « Tu peux commencer avec Miguel, et qui est ce type. »

Stiles passe une main sur son visage et laisse sortir un grognement de frustration.

 **A suivre…**

 **La galère pour traduire ce chapitre car les gamins m'ont donné la migraine. Chapitre un peu frustrant sur l'avancée de la relation Peter/Isaac, mais il faut noter toutes les petites attentions qu'il a pour Isaac...dont lui servir le café...arf ! Je veux bien qu'il me serve le mien :D**


	13. Le Challenge

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 13 : Le Challenge**

 **OOO**

Isaac trouve que le voyage jusqu'à la Beacon Hills First National Bank est long et remplit d'un silence gênant car lui et Peter n'osent pas se regarder l'un l'autre, et Isaac essaie d'éviter le regard de Scott pour la même raison. Le trajet en lui-même n'est pas long, contrairement à ce qu'il lui semble, et quand ils arrivent à l'extérieur des portes fermées, Scott s'arrête et il se tourne vers les deux autres.

« D'accord, le plan est de sortir Derek, Erica et Boyd sain et sauf. Nous allons nous séparer -»

« Heum, » interrompt Peter, en relevant une main pour faire un signe et attirer l'attention de Scott. Ça marche, et l'autre adolescent semble à moitié irrité. « Certains d'entre nous ne sont pas assez fort pour gérer un alpha. »

« Alors ne t'occupe d'aucun alpha, » prévient Scott, en les observant pendant une minute. Il soupire et il passe une main dans ses cheveux. « J'imagine que c'est une très mauvaise idée de se séparer, de toute façon. Nous devrions rester ensemble. Le nombre fait la force, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas plus tôt 'l'union fait la force' ? » Intervient Isaac, il ne peut s'en empêcher. Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches tandis que Scott l'ignore pour casser le cadenas qui maintient les portes fermées. Ils vérifient brièvement l'endroit pour s'assurer que c'est vide avant que Scott les dirige à l'intérieur. Le manque de luminosité à l'intérieur fait contraste avec l'extérieur, où le soleil essaie désespérément de percer à travers les nuages typiques d'automne. Isaac est reconnaissant du fait que ses habilités de loups lui permettent de s'ajuster immédiatement, et il reste près de Scott et Peter, et les trois s'enfoncent dans le bâtiment sombre, leurs bruits de pas sont presque silencieux.

Ils traversent le hall principal puis le large corridor qui mène à la salle des coffres, en ne trouvant personne. Ils s'arrêtent à l'extérieur du coffre, Scott relève une main pour empêcher les autres d'aller plus loin, puis il se retourne vers eux quand il dit, « Vous ne pensez pas que c'est étrange de n'avoir vu personne ? Pas d'alphas, rien ? »

« Tu as dit penser que c'était un piège, » dit Peter, ce dont Isaac a peur depuis tout ce temps, et il doit se forcer à ne pas enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches à nouveau. Scott hoche la tête et il se tourne vers la porte du coffre, qui est fermée mais qui n'est pas verrouillée, alors il essaie de l'ouvrir. Dés que c'est fait, Isaac peut entendre un mouvement, et il sort ses griffes, prêt à attaquer ou se défendre, ce qui pourrait s'avérer nécessaire.

Le coffre n'est pas vide, contrairement à ce que Isaac espérait. Scott est le premier à se précipiter à l'intérieur sans vérifier dans les coins sombres si une menace se cache, mais il n'y a rien de tout ça, et il est rapidement en train de s'inquiéter des blessures sérieuses de Derek et les deux plus petites formes qui sont près de lui. Isaac entre dans le coffre plus lentement, en regardant dans la pièce presque avec curiosité avant d'avancer vers Derek et les membres de sa meute. Erica est évanouie, alors il la prend en premier, en la soulevant avec une facilité étonnante. Scott ne dit pas un mot tout en aidant Boyd a se relever, en glissant les bras du garçon plus grand que lui par-dessus ses épaules pour soutenir son poids tandis qu'il chancelle.

Quand Peter entre enfin dans le coffre, il offre une main silencieuse à Derek, qui l'examine comme si, sur le temps où il était parti, son oncle pouvait avoir contracté un genre de maladie. Isaac aurait ri si il ne s'était pas senti si fatigué tout à coup, alors il reste silencieux tandis que Derek prend la main de Peter qui l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Le voyage hors de la banque est – à la surprise de tout le monde – sans embûche ou menace. Personne ne dit un mot durant tout le trajet, ce qui perturbe un tout petit peu Isaac. Erica se réveille avant qu'ils atteignent le loft, et elle se pelotonne et retombe endormie quand elle voit qui est avec elle. Le voyage du retour semble plus court que celui de l'allée, et quand ils arrivent, Isaac est choqué de voir qu'il n'y a pas plus d'une heure qui ce sont écoulée. Il suit Derek, qui insiste à la moitié du parcours qu'il peut marcher sans l'aide de Peter, en entrant dans le loft, où Stiles et Danny sont installés à la table. Stiles est sur les pieds dés l'instant où il voit Derek, pour se précipiter et aider l'homme baraqué à aller vers le canapé. Derek ne repousse pas l'aide comme il l'a fait avec son oncle, et il laisse Stiles soutenir son poids alors qu'il tombe contre les coussins. Stiles commence à parler hâtivement, en haussant le ton immédiatement, mais Isaac dirige son attention ailleurs, en aidant Erica à monter les escaliers en spirale.

Il la couche en douceur dans son propre lit quand Scott et Boyd entre. L'énorme loup prend immédiatement place à côté de la blonde sur le lit d'Isaac, en se lovant près d'elle et en caressant ses cheveux, sans se soucier de ses propres blessures. Isaac les regarde pendant un long moment, à bout et soulagé en même temps, avant de sortir dans le hall avec Scott.

« Nous devrions les laisser se reposer, » déclare Scott, et Isaac ne peut contester, à la place il hoche la tête silencieusement et il suit l'autre adolescent qui descend les escaliers. Isaac remarque immédiatement que Peter est absent, mais il évite de le mentionner et il se dit qu'il enverra un message à l'homme plus tard. Scott traverse la pièce pour aller vers Danny, qui semble un peu lessivé mais pas assez pour partir alors qu'il sirote une cannette de soda qui doit sortir du frigo de Derek. Isaac voit l'adolescent hyperactif toujours aux côtés de Derek, se lever toutes les minutes et lui rapporter de l'eau, une serviette propre, ou une couverture. Isaac s'assoit sur une chaise et il pose sa tête dans ses mains, laissant la fatigue émotionnelle et physique se déverser, en ignorant la douce conversation près de lui.

Il sursaute quand quelqu'un lui touche l'épaule, il pense que c'est seulement un moment plus tard, mais quand il relève les yeux il constate que Danny est parti, la table est débarrassée, et Derek est endormi sur la canapé. Scott retire sa main de l'épaule d'Isaac avec un petit sourire, en éclaircissant sa voix avant de parler.

« Hé, nous rentrons à la maison maintenant. Tu vas t'en sortir ? » Il entend une véritable inquiétude dans le ton de Scott et il se sent, en quelque sorte, beaucoup mieux. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et il jette un coup d'œil vers Stiles qui est près de la porte à attendre Scott avant de rediriger son attention sur l'ado aux cheveux foncés.

« Ouais, je pense. Derek ne sera pas dans les vapes trop longtemps, et je t'appellerai si il se passe quelque chose, » il répond aisément, en ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête qui dit 'mais j'appellerai d'abord Peter'. Scott ne semble pas entièrement satisfait de sa réponse, mais il le laisse, en disant un calme aurevoir avant de se diriger vers la porte avec Stiles. Isaac regarde la porte métallique glisser pour se fermer, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, il écoute la respiration et le rythme cardiaque de sa meute.

Il reste là pendant un moment avant que la position commence à lui causer des douleurs dans les muscles, alors il s'étire en se levant. Il fait un rapide voyage dans les escaliers et il jette un coup d'œil dans sa chambre pour s'assurer que oui, aujourd'hui était bien réel, et Erica et Boyd sont en vie, même si pas encore tout à fait bien. Il se dit qu'il doit les laisser se reposer, comme Scott a dit, et il retourne dans le salon, pour prendre le canapé inoccupé en face de Derek.

Isaac sort son téléphone de sa poche et il s'assoit, en regardant l'écran lumineux d'un air perdu pendant un long moment avant d'ouvrir une application, en zappant dans les jeux et les puzzles, quoi que ce soit pour le distraire. Il espère, brièvement, avoir mis Erica et Boyd dans la chambre de Derek, ainsi il aurait pu écouter de la musique pour combler le silence, mais au lieu de ça il se retrouve à jouer quelques parties de sudoku sur son téléphone. Sa cinquième partie est interrompue quand son téléphone vibre sous ses doigts alors qu'il déplaçait une autre pièce du puzzle, alors il ferme le jeu rapidement pour regarder son message. Dans ses conversations récentes, le nom de Scott apparait, alors il glisse son doigt pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

 _Tout va toujours bien ?_

Isaac ne peut empêcher un petit sourire à l'inquiétude de l'autre garçon, et il écrit rapidement une réponse,

 _Ils dorment toujours._

Il appuie sur envoyer et il ferme la conversation, en se déplaçant pour déposer son téléphone. Il hésite quand il voit le nom de Peter dans sa liste, et il ouvre la conversation avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son pouce hésite au-dessus du clavier alors qu'il réfléchit à quoi écrire, et finalement trouve.

 _Merci pour l'aide d'aujourd'hui._

Il appuie sur envoyer avant de pouvoir se dire d'arrêter et il se lève, en enfonçant le téléphone dans sa poche alors qu'il va rapidement vers la cuisine. Il se plante devant le frigo pendant un moment avant de l'ouvrir et de sortir des garnitures pour du fromage grillé. Il pose une poêle sur la cuisinière et il l'allume quand son téléphone sonne, le faisant sursauter, mais ses doigts cherchent à sortir le téléphone un moment plus tard et il ouvre la conversation anxieusement.

 _Comment vont-ils ?_

Isaac fixe la réponse, pas certain de savoir si l'homme s'inquiète réellement pour son neveu et les autres loups, ou si il demande par politesse.

 _Bien. Ils dorment._

Il inspire profondément et il considère son message avec soin avant d'ajouter,

 _Je voudrais parler de l'autre jour._

La réponse ne vient pas immédiatement, et Isaac a fait son sandwich et il est retourné dans le salon au moment où le téléphone sonne finalement.

 _De quoi ?_

Isaac se donne le temps de manger son sandwich et d'essuyer ses mains sur son jeans avant de prendre son téléphone pour taper une réponse.

 _Pourquoi tu penses que c'était une erreur ?_

Il pose le téléphone et il tape ses doigts sur ses genoux pendant un moment, en regardant le plafond et en observant le soleil descendre et descendre dans le ciel à travers les immenses fenêtre du loft. Derek bouge légèrement, et il se réveille complètement un moment plus tard, en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'appartement et sur Isaac avant de se redresser lentement.

« Hé, » dit-il, et Isaac ne peut empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

« Hé," répond l'adolescent, en observant l'Alpha s'étirer et jeter un coup d'œil sur ses pires blessures. Isaac tape ses doigts sur ses genoux et Derek lève les yeux sur lui, le regard rempli de fatigue et de soulagement. « Erica et Boyd dorment dans ma chambre. Tu devrais monter pour te reposer. Scott et moi, on te réveillera demain. »

Pour une fois, l'Alpha semble être d'accord, et il prend le temps de s'extirper du canapé pour grimper les escaliers. Isaac entend son téléphone sonner sur la table, mais il ne le prend pas jusqu'à avoir entendu la porte de la chambre de Derek se fermer. Il ouvre le message immédiatement et il se mordille les lèvres aux mots.

 _Car tu es le Beta de mon neveu ? Car tu es trop jeune ? Car tous tes amis pensent que je suis un psychopathe ? Choisis l'option._

Isaac fronce les sourcils sur l'écran, ses doigts mourant d'envie de répondre, mais les mots ne lui viennent pas tout de suite. Il s'abstient de répondre alors que son téléphone sonne de nouveau et qu'un nouveau message apparaît.

 _Si les circonstances étaient différentes, nous n'aurions pas à avoir cette conversation._

Il sait ensuite ce qu'il veut dire, toutes les choses qu'il veut demander à l'autre Beta, mais chaque chose en son temps.

 _Tu voudrais le refaire ? Si les circonstances étaient différentes, je veux dire._

La réponse vient plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, et il prend un moment avant de la regarder. Quand il le fait, il sent son cœur commencer à battre plus rapidement.

 _Seigneur, oui._

Isaac mord encore ses lèvres, en se demandant ce qu'il peut répondre cette fois, et il décide – après avoir hésité pendant une bonne minute ou deux – de répondre.

 _Je veux recommencer._

La réponse suivante est plus lente, et Isaac a presque une crise de panique en attendant la réponse de Peter. Quand il l'a, il ne peut contenir un petit rire.

 _C'est un territoire dangereux, gamin. Abandonne tant que tu le peux encore._

Isaac a presque redéposer son téléphone pour le laisser, mais une part de son cerveau le tanne de le reprendre, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'envoyer un dernier message à l'aîné.

 _Comment, tu as peur de moi ?_

Il prend une couverture posée sur le dos du canapé et il s'enveloppe dedans, en se lovant pour se mettre à l'aise. Ses yeux commencent à se fermer et il commence à s'endormir quand le message suivant arrive.

 _C'est un challenge ?_

Il sourit à son téléphone, en tapant lentement, à moitié endormi, sur le clavier de l'écran.

 _Tu sais quoi ? Oui, ça l'est._

Il pose son téléphone sur la table du salon et il laisse sa tête retomber en arrière contre les coussins, se laissant finalement emporter par le sommeil. Il ne rêve pas du tout.

 **A suivre…**

 **Alors, comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Vous pensez quoi de ce remaniement de scénario. Derek dans le coffre, avec Erica et Boyd, plutôt que dans une chaufferie avec Cora et Boyd... Perso, je n'ai jamais accroché au personnage de Cora. Bref... Vous passez un bon WK ? Moi, je bosse T_T et c'est dur dur...**


	14. Challenge accepté

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 14 : Challenge accepté**

 **OOO**

La première chose que Isaac remarque quand il se réveille, c'est l'odeur de la nourriture chaude qui vole de la cuisine. La seconde chose qu'il remarque, ce sont les deux voix qui parlent tout bas au bout de la table. Les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en bloc, et tout à coup il tombe par terre en voulant se dépêcher de se lever du fauteuil où il s'était endormi la nuit d'avant. Il se cogne le genou dans la table du salon et il râle dans son souffle avant d'oser traverser la pièce pour prendre dans ses bras les membres de sa meute. Erica l'enlace en premier, en le serrant fort contre elle et il enfonce son visage dans ses cheveux, pour respirer profondément. Boyd passe ses bras autour des deux avec beaucoup de tendresse, et ils restent dans l'étreinte beaucoup plus longtemps que Isaac ne l'aurait espéré. Quand ils se séparent un moment plus tard, Isaac prend le temps de les inspecter avec soin, pour vérifier les blessures qui n'ont pas encore cicatrisé, mais ils semblent être au top de leur forme.

« Vous allez cicatriser ? » Il demande, incapable de s'en empêcher. Les dommages qu'ils semblent avoir encaissé, il estime qu'ils leur faudra plusieurs jours de convalescence, et pas une nuit.

« Ils ont besoin de leur meute, ça va aider, » fait remarquer Derek qui est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, une spatule en main et un regard presque serein sur le visage. « Le déjeuner est prêt, venez. »

Isaac rejoins les bêtas dans leurs précipitations vers la cuisine, mais il laisse Erica gagner, atteignant la table remplies d'assiettes pleines de pile de pancakes, de bacons, de saucisses, et d'œufs. Les trois s'installent et ils commencent à manger tandis que Derek remplit des verres de jus d'orange pour chacun d'eux et une tasse de café pour lui. Les quatre mangent en silence, ponctué principalement par les commentaires occasionnels d'Erica sur combien la nourriture est délicieuse, combien ça lui a manqué un repas maison, et finalement en plaisantant sur le fait que Derek soit si domestique.

Tout le monde ralentit la cadence en mangeant lorsque la porte d'entrée glisse pour s'ouvrir, et les trois betas se figent. Boyd commence à grogner dans le fond de sa gorge, et Derek se relève lentement, pour se diriger vers la porte de la cuisine. Avant de l'avoir atteint, Peter arrive à la porte et entre comme si il avait été invité, alors Derek et les betas se relâchent presque immédiatement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Derek tente un ton fâché, mais Isaac peut dire qu'il est seulement légèrement reconnaissant de l'aide de Peter pour les avoir sauvé le jour d'avant. Peter ignore la question et il dépasse son neveu pour aller vers la cafetière, où il se remplit une tasse de café. Derek l'observe, les bras croisés, même quand l'autre homme se place pour prendre la place de l'Alpha à la table, et passer la tasse fraîchement remplie de café à Isaac sans un mot. Il se sert dans ce qu'il reste de la nourriture que Derek a préparé et il commence à manger, apparemment inconscient du fait que les trois betas le dévisagent, le regard d'Erica se ballade entre Peter, Isaac, et la tasse de liquide noir dans ses mains. L'adolescent baisse les yeux pour éviter son regard et il sirote le café, en se réjouissant de sa chaleur et de son amertume, avant que Derek s'approche pour prendre l'épaule de son oncle d'une poigne forte et serrée.

« Peter, » il grogne un avertissement, et l'aîné se retourne, ayant l'audace de paraître offensé.

« Derek ? Je déjeune avec ma meute. »

« Ce _n'est pas_ ta meute. »

« Heu, Derek ? Sérieusement, c'est qui ? » Intervient Erica, son regard oscillant entre les deux hommes. Derek fixe l'arrière de la tête de l'homme, la mâchoire fermement serrée, et Isaac peut voir une veine palpiter dans le coup de l'Alpha quand il tente de relever un œil.

« D'après ce qu'on dit, c'est l'oncle de Derek, le meurtrier et le sociopathe. » Offre calmement Isaac aux autres betas, et Peter le regarde presque méchamment du bout de la table.

« Ton oncle _mort_? » Boyd demande à Derek, qui hoche sévèrement de la tête, les poings serrés derrière Peter. L'aîné prend la tasse de café de Derek et la sirote, l'air satisfait. Isaac éclaircit sa gorge et il s'excuse rapidement, en ramassant la vaisselle pour la porter dans l'évier avant de sortir de la cuisine qui est toujours calme. Il prend son téléphone sur la table où il l'avait laissé la nuit d'avant, ensuite il monte dans sa chambre, pour se jeter dans son lit.

Il vérifie son téléphone et il voit sa conversation avec Peter la nuit d'avant, qui brille car il y a un message non lu qui est arrivé après s'être endormi. Il inspire et il ouvre le message, relâchant tout son souffle une fois qu'il l'a lu.

 _Challenge accepté, gamin._

Avec des doigts tremblants, il dépose son téléphone sur le sol près de son lit et il se redresse, pour prendre un disque au hasard dans la boîte et le mettre sur le tourne disque. Les crépitements commencent alors qu'il commence à tourner, les premières notes de musique sortent alors qu'il inspire profondément et souffle, en se laissant retomber sur son lit. Il ferme les yeux et il écoute la musique, en essayant de ne plus entendre ses propres pensées, et la conversation feutrée qui traverse le plancher. Il est toujours sur son lit quelques morceaux plus tard quand il entend les pas rapides et légers de Erica dans les escaliers. Elle entre dans sa chambre, en souriant largement en l'apercevant, et il ne peut empêcher un sourire de soulagement quand il voit que c'est elle qui est là, simplement heureuse et en vie.

« Derek veut parler à Scott, nous y allons avec lui. Tu veux venir ? » Elle demande en minimisant l'espace entre eux pour donner des petits coups de pieds dans les siens. Elle le tapote du pied plusieurs fois, en attendant une réponse, et il rigole légèrement, en repoussant son pied.

« Non, je n'ai pas bien dormi, et j'ai une disserte à rendre vendredi et je dois vraiment travailler dessus, » il lui répond à moitié honnête, accompagné d'un regard d'excuse. « Je vous verrai quand vous reviendrez. » Elle hoche la tête, en donnant à son pied un dernier petit coup avant de se retourner et sortir de sa chambre de la même manière qu'elle l'a toujours fait, en marchant comme une reine, et il sourit encore longtemps après son départ, toujours sous l'effet du stress post-traumatique avec ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il reste couché pendant quelques morceaux, en inspirant profondément et en expirant lentement et longuement. Quand il entend un bruit à l'étage inférieur, ses yeux s'ouvrent immédiatement et il retient son souffle, pour écouter plus attentivement les bruits. Le bruit se déplace sur les escaliers, et Isaac se redresse lentement, en fixant la porte jusqu'à ce que Peter apparaisse, un petit sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Relax, gamin, c'est juste moi, » sa voix est si basse et calme que Isaac a du mal à la distinguer avec la musique durant un moment, mais il se détend immédiatement, en retombant contre ses oreillers et en refermant les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? » Il demande au beta plus âgé, sans se donner la peine de le regarder tandis qu'il lui parle, mais Peter ne semble pas s'en préoccuper, et il s'installe près de Isaac. Il ressent un halo de chaleur irradier à l'endroit où la hanche de Peter le touche, et où leurs genoux se touchent. Il revient à lui pour entendre Peter parler.

« Et bien, Derek voulait emmené les autres gamins pour une ballade, et je pensais que tu voudrais avoir un peu de compagnie, quelqu'un à qui parler, » il explique, en faisant un vague signe de la main comme si ça pouvait combler les blancs. Isaac pouffe de rire, en se décalant sur le côté pour se relever sur un coude et regarder Peter qui s'est appuyé contre le mur.

« Quelqu'un à qui parler ? Sérieusement, c'est tout ce que tu as ? » Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec ce ton ludique qu'il utilise avec les autres, et le sourire innocent de Peter s'élargit un peu tandis que ses sourcils se relèvent légèrement.

« Je pensais que c'était rusé, » marmonne l'aîné, en relevant les mains et en se déplaçant lentement, prudemment, vers Isaac. L'adolescent observe la main, parfaitement humaine, se diriger vers son visage, et il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Peter prend tendrement le menton d'Isaac entre ses doigts, son regard passe de ses lèvres à ses yeux et redescend à nouveau très rapidement. Le souffle d'Isaac se coince dans sa gorge tandis que la langue de Peter sort pour humidifier ses lèvres. L'aîné déplace lentement son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur d'Isaac, pressant tendrement la chair, et le souffle d'Isaac tremble contre sa peau, ce qui fait que les coins de la bouche de Peter se courbent. Isaac sourit à la caresse et il sort sa langue pour lécher le pouce de l'homme et le prendre tendrement entre ses dents, en léchant le bout avant de poser un baiser sur l'empreinte et l'éloigner. Peter éloigne sa main du visage d'Isaac, pour la descendre plus bas sur les hanches de l'adolescent. Isaac baisse les yeux sur la main de l'homme avant de revenir sur son visage, en léchant ses lèvres. Il se redresse un peu plus, pour se relever et s'appuyer sur sa main plutôt que son coude, et il se retrouve plus prêt de la hauteur de Peter à présent. Il souffle un rire calme, en levant sa propre main pour enrouler ses doigts dans le t-shirt de l'homme en face de lui, en observant le mouvement de sa main avant de relever les yeux tandis que la main de Peter arrive finalement sur sa hanche.

« Nous faisons une erreur ? » Murmure Isaac après un moment, son regard oscillant entre les yeux de Peter et sa bouche, dont les commissures se plissent un peu à la question.

« Probablement, » est la réponse qui vient alors qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus.

« Je vais le regretter ? » Demande à présent Isaac, en fermant les yeux car son nez rencontre celui de l'aîné.

« Définitivement, » souffle Peter avant de se pencher pour refermer le baiser, sa poigne se resserrant sur la hanche d'Isaac tandis que l'autre s'appuie contre lui avec enthousiasme, en tirant sur le t-shirt de Peter pour le rapprocher de son propre corps. Isaac gémit doucement sous le geste car la main de Peter ratisse son côté, le faisant frissonner et briser le baiser tout à coup. Peter se penche un peu plus, pour essayer de garder les lèvres de l'adolescent à portée de main en ricanant doucement.

« Déjà fini ? » Son ton moqueur est grave et mêlé à quelque chose qui fait que l'échine d'Isaac frissonne, mais l'adolescent secoue la tête et il se précipite pour un second baiser, pour appuyer sa bouche avec insistance sur celle de Peter, ses doigts se déplaçant plus haut sur le t-shirt, pour se glisser sur les côtés de son cou et caresser légèrement ses cheveux. Peter gémit doucement à ça, en remontant ses mains sur les côtés de l'adolescent et derrière son dos, et Isaac se cambre sous la caresse avec un halètement silencieux. Peter prend l'avantage en promenant sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre, effleurant ses dents et ses lèvres. Le jeune loup grogne doucement à ça, en mordillant la langue de Peter ce qui fait sourire l'aîné durant le baiser.

« Tiens toi bien, gamin, » il murmure contre les lèvres de l'adolescent, en les léchant lentement avant d'embrasser l'autre à nouveau, en pressant ses griffes sur le dos d'Isaac entre ses omoplates. Il sent les doigts d'Isaac serrer ses cheveux et il gémit à la sensation, en retirant sa bouche pour la poser sur le cou de l'adolescent, pour sucer et mordiller avidement avec ses crocs tranchants, laissant des marques rouges sombres sur sa peau pâle. Il commence à laisser une traînée de suçons qui s'efface lentement sur le cou d'Isaac, en commençant de sa mâchoire et en descendant sur sa jugulaire et sa gorge. L'adolescent gémit bruyamment à une morsure particulière sur son cou, et Peter ronronne presque à la réaction, en rapprochant Isaac et mordre son épaule à travers son t-shirt, pour essayer d'obtenir la même réaction. Le gémissement sort comme un doux soupir cette fois, et Peter sourit contre la peau du cou d'Isaac avant de s'éloigner, pour descendre ses mains plus bas et prendre le bord du t-shirt de l'adolescent. Isaac se recule lui-même pour être assis totalement et passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête, et le jeter par-dessus son épaule tout en regardant Peter qui scrute la nouvelle étendue de peau exposée.

Quand l'aîné relève les yeux, il croise les yeux d'Isaac avec un sourire, la main tendue pour tracer la ligne de ses clavicules, en descendant sur sa poitrine et son abdomen. Isaac retient un cri de surprise mais il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner alors que la main de Peter passe sur ses abdo et remonte, pour s'arrêter à la jonction de son cou et son épaule. Isaac se penche encore en avant, pour réclamer les lèvres de Peter avec fièvre, demandant un baiser que l'homme retourne avec vigueur, en tirant Isaac vers lui jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent grimpe sur ses cuisses. Isaac glisse ses mains sur les épaules de Peter, une remontant dans ses cheveux, pour s'agripper à eux dans un espoir de contrôler le baiser. A sa surprise, l'aîné lui laisse le contrôle qu'il recherche, mais il garde ses mains fermement posées sur les hanches de Isaac, en grognant quand l'adolescent se frotte contre lui. Isaac tire sur les cheveux courts à l'arrière de la tête de Peter pour faire bonne mesure avant de s'éloigner et retirer le t-shirt de l'homme à la place. Peter sourit à bout de souffle, et il déplace ses mains des hanches de l'autre suffisamment longtemps pour retirer son t-shirt et le jeter sur le côté, en haletant quand les doigts d'Isaac caresse immédiatement la peau découverte. Isaac remplace rapidement ses doigts par sa bouche, pour poser des baisers doux et chastes sur le cou de Peter, sa poitrine, ses abdos, sortant sa langue occasionnellement pour lécher la peau, et provoquer de doux vrombissements de plaisir.

Les deux se figent quand le téléphone d'Isaac tombe du lit, en vibrant et en sonnant bruyamment un morceau par défaut, alors Isaac s'extirpe en premier, pour sortir du lit et rappliquer sur le sol pour ramasser l'appareil. Il éclaircit sa gorge et glisse son doigt sur l'écran, en se retournant pour faire face à Peter alors qu'il porte le téléphone à son oreille.

« Hé Derek, » il sourit, en essayant de garder un timbre léger, mais Peter peut entendre l'excitation et il sourit. Isaac redresse rapidement son doigt du milieu à l'homme avant de laisser retomber sa main sur son genou. Il écoute l'Alpha lui parler pendant un moment, une expression neutre.

« Déjà ? » Il demande, en relevant les yeux sur Peter, légèrement étonné. « Non, désolé, je pensais que vous resteriez plus longtemps. C'est tout. »

Peter relève un sourcil sur l'adolescent mais il ne dit rien, même quand Isaac ramasse le t-shirt de l'aîné pour lui lancer, en se dépêchant.

« D'accord, pas de problème, » il dit un peu rapidement au téléphone avant d'appuyer sur un bouton et de le lancer sur le lit à côté de Peter. L'aîné sourit, en ramassant le t-shirt en question. Isaac se renfrogne et il ajoute inutilement, « ils seront là dans dix minutes. »

Le vieux loup soupire profondément alors qu'Isaac s'agite dans sa chambre, ne semblant pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il essaie de faire. Il attrape l'adolescent par le poignet et le tire vers lui, pressant leur thorax ensemble. Il se penche et il mordille la lèvre inférieur d'Isaac, en souriant aux doux bruits qu'il fait en réponse.

« Calme toi, gamin. Va prendre une douche, » il fredonne pratiquement, et Isaac se love dans la chaleur de l'autre homme, en poussant tendrement son nez sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai pas envie, » il répond, la voix toujours basse et grave. Il lèche le côté du cou de Peter et il halète quand l'autre homme saisit ses hanches fermement en réponse. Il sourit et il le refait encore, en rigolant cette fois quand Peter presse leurs hanches ensemble.

« Tu veux que Derek me sente sur toi ? » Essaie Peter, en relevant une main pour la poser tendrement sur la poitrine d'Isaac et faire reculer l'adolescent. Isaac regarde dans ses yeux, en souriant un peu malgré lui.

« Ouais, carrément, » il dit, et il rigole quand le visage de Peter se décompose un peu, et il le rassure, « mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Peter se détend légèrement, en se penchant pour donner un baiser taquin supplémentaire à l'adolescent avant de le repousser encore.

« Vas-y. »

« Ouais, ouais, » marmonne le jeune loup, en attrapant une serviette et un pantalon sur le sol avant de sortir de la chambre. Peter le regarde s'en aller, en se laissant retomber sur le lit quand il entend l'eau de la douche commencer à couler. Il a sa tête sur ses mains et il rigole tout bas, ses doigts passant dans ses cheveux.

« Trop facile. »

 **A suivre…**

 **Le « trop facile » vous laisse présager quoi ? Du bien ? Du mal ?**


	15. Stupide Erreur

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 15 : Stupide Erreur**

 **OOO**

Quand Isaac sort de la douche, Il entend Derek et la meute en bas, ainsi que Scott et Stiles. Il prend le temps de se sécher et de s'habiller dans des vêtements propre, sans l'odeur de Peter, en écoutant la conversation ennuyeuse et les rires qui traversent le sol. Alors qu'il ne trouve plus rien pour traîner, il pend sa serviette sur la barre du rideau de douche et il commence à descendre les escaliers. Il s'arrête à la moitié du parcours, pour regarder dans la pièce, Erica et Boyd sont assis assez près l'un de l'autre sur l'un des canapé, Isaac pense qu'ils vont bientôt fusionner en une personne. Derek et Stiles sont assis sur l'autre canapé, pas aussi proche, mais assez pour qu'Isaac pense qu'ils ne le réalisent pas. Isaac finit de descendre les escaliers, en souriant à Boyd et Erica quand ils lui font signe de venir partager leur canapé. Il prend la place à côté d'eux dans le fauteuil, et il enchevêtre ses pieds avec les leurs, en se réjouissant de la proximité de sa meute.

« Tu es allé un peu plus loin dans ta disserte d'anglais ? » Lui demande Scott quand il s'assoit, et Isaac se gratte l'arrière de la tête honteusement.

« Pas vraiment, j'ai été distrait en quelque sorte, » il admet, et il ignore le regard sévère que Stiles lui lance à l'autre bout de la table. Scott hoche la tête et il recommence à feuilleter son livre, Isaac peut voir à présent que c'est un livre sur la mythologie des différentes régions. Stiles ramène son regard sur l'ordinateur qui est sur ses genoux car Derek se rapproche un peu plus pour regarder, et Isaac sent sa curiosité atteindre des sommets.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Il demande, en frappant gentiment dans les pieds de Boyd. L'autre adolescent lui rend de légers coup de pieds, et il sourit un peu à ce contact.

« Des recherches, » grogne Stiles évasivement, et Derek relève un sourcil à la brusquerie de l'adolescent.

« Boyd et moi, on ne se rappelle de rien sur les gens qui nous ont emmené, » Erica comble le vide, et les laissent avec plus de doutes.

« Tu parles de la meute d'alpha ? » Demande Isaac, en regardant entre Erica et Derek, et Derek hoche brusquement la tête, en gardant un œil sur l'écran de l'ordinateur tout en le lisant avec Stiles. Il ramène sont attention sur Boyd et Erica. « Vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? »

Les deux partagent un regard, et Boyd secoue la tête. « Rien. Nous nous rappelons du coffre, comme si y étions depuis toujours. »

« Mais rien sur eux, » finit Erica, en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Boyd et en relevant sa main vers sa bouche, pour embrasser tendrement l'arrière avant de la redéposer, en gardant leurs doigts enlacés. Isaac observe le mouvement et il ressent tout un tas d'émotions contradictoire, la jalousie ressortant du lot. Il la refoule et détourne les yeux, pour jeter un coup d'œil dans le loft.

« Où est Peter ? » Il demande avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, et Stiles referme l'ordinateur en le claquant tout à coup, ce qui fait sursauter les cinq loups. Isaac réalise son erreur quand Stiles le dévisage avec une expression meurtrière, le visage déjà rouge de colère.

« C'est quoi tout cet intérêt pour Peter, hein ? C'est un genre de compulsion où tu es attiré par les gens qui sont dangereux et menaçants, alors tu ferais bien de régler ça, » Crache avec véhémence Stiles, et Isaac sent ses doigts lui picoter à cause de l'envie de sortir ses griffes.

« Excuse moi de lui laisser une seconde chance quand tous les autres, comme toi, le traitez comme si il avait la peste, » rétorque Isaac, les yeux brillants, et Derek se redresse un peu plus, un regard sévère sur son beta. Scott observe l'échange avec une expression sérieuse, et Erica et Boyd sont devenus silencieux, en dévisageant Isaac comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

« Isaac, » l'avertit Derek, mais Stiles l'interrompt tout en posant son ordinateur sur le côté pour se lever.

« Ce n'est pas assez clair pour toi ? Il _a tué_ des gens. Il a essayé de _nous_ tuer ! Ce n'est pas sorcier, tu dois être idiot pour lui faire confiance, » Hurle Stiles, en déplaçant ses mains comme si il essayait de donner vie à sa colère. Derek tend la main et attrape tendrement celle de Stiles, pour faire cesser ses mouvements, mais son regard est toujours posé sur Isaac, qui grogne profondément du fond de la gorge et qui s'est également levé.

« Tu as raison, je dois être idiot de lui faire confiance alors que tout ce qu'il a fait était pour m'aider, » il riposte, tranchant et tinté d'un grognement. Stiles ne flanche pas, et il avance même d'un pas.

« T'aider ? Bien, car te peloter et te rouler des pelles est vraiment utile, » siffle Stiles, et Isaac voit les yeux de Derek briller de rouge. Scott se tend et il se relève aussi, pour se déplacer et poser une main sur la poitrine d'Isaac alors que l'autre loup avance.

« Isaac, » dit à nouveau Derek, un ton plus grave et les yeux rouges, le regard fixe sur son beta. Isaac continue de grogner vers Stiles, mais il laisse la main de Scott sur sa poitrine le retenir. « C'est la vérité ? »

Isaac déglutit et ferme ses poings, en balançant lentement son regard de Stiles vers Derek. Il inspire profondément et il expire avant de lentement secouer la tête. Les yeux de Derek se plissent, et il est debout en train de repousser Stiles derrière lui. L'adolescent lance vers Isaac un regard par-dessus son épaule qu'il ne peut pas protester.

« Isaac. Dis moi la vérité, » Ordonne son alpha, et Isaac sent un frisson le traverser, ses yeux redevenant jaunes une fois de plus avant de redevenir normaux, les griffes rétractées.

« Ouais, je, » il déglutit difficilement quand un grognement grave et guttural vient de son alpha. « Je l'ai embrassé. J-juste une fois, c'était une stupide erreur et je, je ne le referais plus. »

Derek s'arrête de grogner brusquement, mais ses yeux sont toujours rouges alpha. Isaac recule instinctivement quand le plus vieux se déplace, mais il le regarde confus, alors que Derek se retourne pour se diriger avec sévérité vers la porte du loft et sortir. Isaac lance un regard vers Stiles, qui lui renvoie un regard meurtrier avant de se précipiter pour rejoindre Derek. Isaac prend une respiration tremblante, et il réalise que la main de Scott est toujours sur sa poitrine. Il croise les yeux de Scott après un moment, et ils les trouvent normaux, mais plissés. L'autre adolescent retire lentement sa main, mais il ne brise pas le contact visuel.

« Scott ? » Demande Isaac après un moment d'un silence gênant. Scott recule d'un pas, en secouant légèrement la tête.

« Tes pulsations, » dit doucement le beta plus petit, son expression se transformant lentement en déception. « Tu as menti. Dis moi la vérité. »

Isaac ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il ne peut pas trouver les mots. Il recule pour s'asseoir dans le canapé avec un gros soupir, en frottant une main sur son visage comme si il essayait de trouver le courage.

« Ce n'était pas qu'une fois, » il dit calmement, et il n'ose pas relever les yeux pour jauger la réaction de Scott alors que l'autre ne fait pas un bruit. « Et je, » il s'arrête tout à coup, un rire nerveux remonte de sa gorge et menace de s'échapper. Il le refoule et il prend une autre grande inspiration, « je veux recommencer. »

Il ne veut toujours pas croiser le regard de Scott, et après un moment, l'autre s'en va silencieusement, laissant Isaac sur le canapé avec sa meute silencieuse. Un bon moment passe dans le plus lourd des silence avant que Erica se déplace à côté de lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou, et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il soupire et il appuie sa tête contre la sienne, en ignorant l'humidité soudaine sur ses joues. Quand elle recule finalement, elle pose sa main sur sa joue pour tourner fermement son visage et croiser ses yeux. Elle repousse les cheveux sur son front et elle essuie ses joues, mais elle ne dit rien, et Isaac a l'impression qu'il suffoque.

« Je suis vraiment un idiot, » il murmure finalement, la voix se brisant sur le dernier mot, et Erica le fait taire immédiatement, en le tirant vers elle pour l'étreindre fermement.

« Ferme là, gamin, tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu as fait une erreur, nous en faisons tous, » elle roucoule doucement, en passant tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'était pas juste une fois, » bredouille Isaac contre son épaule, se sentant pitoyable. Il peut voir que Boyd les regarde et il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir l'inquiétude de l'autre garçon. « J'ai…j'ai aimé. Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Il a été si gentil avec moi, Erica, et je- »

Son souffle bégaie sur une inspiration alors elle le tient toujours fermement tandis qu'il laisse sortir un sanglot. « Chhhh, gamin, ça va aller. »

Isaac ne sait pas combien de temps il reste contre Erica à pleurer, mais il se sent étourdis et épuisé quand il recule finalement. Elle fait à sa tête une autre caresse silencieuse avant de se lever et d'aller vers la porte. Probablement pour chercher les autres, pense Isaac, en fermant les yeux quand Boyd se lève aussi, en posant un main douce et forte sur le haut de sa tête pendant un moment avant de rejoindre Erica. Isaac entend la porte glisser pour se refermer derrière eux et le calme soudain et énervant du loft l'ébranle. Il traîne les pieds dans l'appartement vide pour aller jusqu'aux escaliers, et les grimper lentement. Quand il arrive dans sa chambre, il se jette dans son lit, et la première chose qu'il sent c'est Peter. L'odeur fait que sa poitrine se serre et que son estomac se retourne, mais il enfonce son visage dans son oreiller et il inhale profondément, en se laissant engloutir, même pour un moment, par l'odeur réconfortante de l'autre loup.

Il roule seulement sur le côté quand il entend son téléphone sonner quelque part tout près, et il doit chercher loin dans ses couvertures et ses draps pour le trouver. Quand il le tient, il ouvre la conversation avec Peter qui est remontée à cause d'un nouveau message impatient.

 _On reprend quand le moment où nous nous sommes quittés ?_

Isaac renifle un petit rire, en essuyant son visage avec le dos de sa main avant d'écrire un réponse.

 _Probablement jamais. Stiles a raconté à Derek, et à tous les autres, pour nous._

Il hésite à l'envoyer, en observant le message pendant un moment et en ressentant des papillons dans le creux de son estomac alors qu'il considère intensément l'implication du mot « nous ». Il décide de changer la phrase.

 _Probablement jamais. Stiles a raconté à Derek, et à tous les autres, ce qu'il se passait._

Il appuie sur envoyer et il se déplace vers sa boîte à disque, en cherchant quelque chose dedans, n'importe quoi à écouter. Il ressort un disque des Beatles et il l'observe pendant un moment avant de le mettre à jouer, sans vraiment y accorder de l'attention, tant qu'il n'a pas à rester assis dans le silence. Il se couche et il ferme les yeux, en écoutant la musique jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne à l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

 _Je savais que ce môme serait le roi des trous du cul. Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin. Ça sera bientôt fini._

Isaac fronce les sourcils, en frappant rapidement une réponse pour l'envoyer.

 _Je ne le crois pas._

Il pose sa tête et il ferme de nouveau ses yeux, se laissant lui-même s'emberlificoter par la musique et l'odeur de Peter. Son téléphone sonne un demi morceau plus tard, et il le regarde, légèrement étonné, avant de le ramasser.

« Raconte moi, » dit la voix de Peter, d'un ton léger avec une pointe de cynisme, ce qui fait frissonner Isaac. Il s'appuie contre ses oreillers et il relève les yeux vers le plafond.

« J'ai dit à Derek que ça n'arriverai plus, mais il pouvait dire que je mentais, » dit Isaac, en se mordant la lèvre ensuite, puis en attendant nerveusement la réaction de l'homme. Peter rigole seulement, grave et sensuel, et Isaac ressent une vague d'excitation le traverser.

« Alors ça t'a vraiment plu, » Peter à l'air amusé à présent, et Isaac rigole légèrement, en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant, mais sans vraiment y arriver.

« Bien sûr, » il bredouille, avec un manque d'assurance dont il essaie généralement de se vanter. Il peut entendre Peter ronronner de joie et il sourit légèrement. « Ils sont tous partis, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire… »

Isaac ne sait pas pourquoi il confesse ça à l'aîné, mais tout à coup il se sent timide, et ses joues deviennent rouges. Le rire espiègle de Peter lui dit que c'était la bonne chose à dire, en quelque sorte.

« C'est vrai ? » Isaac peut entendre sa voix crooner et il frémit légèrement, en mordant plus fort sa lèvre car il ressent une autre vague de plaisir lui traverser l'échine. « Et bien, c'est certainement la meilleure façon d'en finir avec ça. »

« Quoi ? » Il s'entend lui-même demander, mais sans vraiment prendre en compte la question, car il sent ses paupières s'alourdir de sommeil et d'excitation, tout en déplaçant sa main libre vers le bas pour régler le problème là, où il a commencé à bander dans son boxer. Il se mord les lèvres pour se retenir de faire du bruit au contact soudain et il retire sa main rapidement.

« Phone sex, » dit Peter, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde, et Isaac bafouille en vain. Il peut entendre le sourire de Peter dans son timbre de voix alors qu'il dit, « Derek ne pourra pas me sentir sur toi, tu n'auras pas d'ennuis avec tes amis… »

« Derek paie mes factures téléphoniques. Il reçoit une liste de mes appels, et je suis certain qu'il va les vérifier après l'engueulade de cet après midi, » il marmonne, mais il sent son visage et son cou se réchauffer aux paroles de l'autre.

« Isaac, » le vrombissement de la voix de l'autre homme est totalement déloyal, se raisonne Isaac en laissant échapper un petit bruit qui se voulait être une réponse affirmative, mais qui ressemble plus à un gémissement. « Tu n'as pas à être timide. Dis moi ce que tu veux. »

Le souffle d'Isaac se bloque dans sa gorge et il fait un autre petit bruit, en descendant sa main pour se caresser par-dessus son jeans. Il défait rapidement sa braguette, dardant sa main dans son boxer pour un contact peau contre peau, en caressant sa longueur qui se durcit rapidement. Il laisse échapper un petit souffle tandis que Peter répète son nom, un ton plus bas et plus grave qu'Isaac ne l'a jamais entendu.

« Je-je veux que tu me baises, » Dit Isaac dans le téléphone à bout de souffle, en sortant sa langue pour mouiller ses lèvres tout en prenant une grande inspiration, qu'il laisse ressortir en un souffle tremblant. Peter ronronne sans bruit dans le téléphone et Isaac peut se représenter à quoi ressemble son visage. « Je veux que tu me tiennes et que tu fasses ce que tu veux. »

Peter laisse sortir un doux grognement cette fois, et Isaac gémit en réponse à ses bons soins, en se caressant rapidement et fermement. Il halète en particulier quand il passe son pouce sur le sommet de son sexe et il bascule sa tête en arrière, en écoutant la respiration de Peter de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« Quoi d'autre, Isaac ? » il demande, et Isaac est presque pantelant, en ralentissant ses caresses pour réfléchir.

« Quoi d'autre ? » Il répète, avec moins de souffle que l'autre homme. Il réfléchit à ça pendant un moment, en gardant les yeux fermés pour imaginer l'aîné, et Isaac réalise toutes les choses qu'il voudrait que Peter lui fasse. « Je veux- je veux que tu me marques, que tu me fasses tiens, être ton beta. » Isaac inhale rapidement car ses caresses sont plus fermes et plus rapides tandis qu'il réalise que c'est l'aube.

« Tu veux que je devienne ton alpha ? » La voix de Peter est un ton plus bas, et le timbre grave laisse Isaac gémir de plaisir. Il peut sentir qu'il est proche, douloureusement proche, et il retient un gros gémissement.

« Oui, seigneur, oui, » il halète, en faisant courir ses griffes du haut de ses abdos vers le bas, en se reprenant et en se caressant plus fermement, une fois, deux fois-

« Aide moi à devenir ton alpha, Isaac, » le ton de Peter est ferme, et Isaac le ressent presque comme un ordre. « Et je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux. »

Isaac halète, en relâchant tout son souffle dans un gémissement bruyant alors qu'il jouit, en éclaboussant son estomac et sa main. Il se caresse un peu plus, en se laissant aller à son orgasme, avant de laisser retomber sa main sur le lit à côté de lui. Il respire fortement pendant un moment, avant de se rappeler que le téléphone est toujours pressé à son oreille.

« Peter, » il dit, la voix légère, et l'homme ronronne à nouveau, le timbre grave, menaçant et sexy à son oreille.

« Tu m'aideras, Isaac ? » Demande Peter, et Isaac regarde sa main, son estomac, et dans sa chambre vers la boîte de disque. Il inspire profondément.

« Oui, je t'aiderai. »

 **A suivre…**

 **Monalisa, ton point de vue sur le « trop facile » est vraiment logique…et je n'y avais même pas pensé. Vous allez voir que ce couple n'a pas fini de vous surprendre…et Peter…on le mangerait.**


	16. Bénédiction

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 16 : Bénédiction**

 **OOO**

Le reste de la journée après l'appel téléphonique est étrangement normal. Isaac prend une autre douche, retourne dans sa chambre, change de disques, et finit sa disserte sur Perséphone et Hadès. Il est en train de refermer son livre et de le mettre dans son sac quand il entend la porte du loft glisser et s'ouvrir, et il s'arrête pour écouter. Il entend Derek entrer en premier, et il garde la tête baissée quand les pas de l'alpha grimpent les escaliers pour aller dans le hall jusqu'à sa chambre. Il relève seulement les yeux une seconde, des bruits de pas léger suivent, et il regarde alors que Stiles passe devant sa porte ouverte avant de disparaître dans la chambre de Derek, la porte se referme avec un clic derrière lui.

Isaac plisse légèrement le nez à ceci, et il recommence à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il se dit qu'avoir manqué deux jours d'école est suffisant, plus que suffisant, vraiment, et il est au moins satisfait de retourner à temps pour rendre son devoir avant le week-end. Il sort de ses pensées quand il entend les légers bruits de pas d'Erica dans les escaliers et qu'elle passe sa tête à sa porte, ses cheveux dorés et bouclés retombant sur ses épaules.

« hé beau gosse, » elle sourit, en souriant largement de ses lèvres couleurs ruby. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le courage de regarder le reste de la meute dans les yeux après après l'engueulade, mais il lui offre un petit sourire avant de ranger des livres dans son sac. « Waouh, hé, c'est quoi ce regard alors qu'il y a une vraie déesse qui se trouve dans ta chambre ? »

Isaac relève les yeux avec un petit rire, cette fois il ose faire un contact visuel avec Erica tandis qu'elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, en entrant simplement dans sa chambre. Il secoue la tête et il jette son sac sur le côté, alors qu'elle traverse la chambre, pour prendre une place à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? » Elle roucoule, en passant automatiquement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses ongles frottant tendrement son crâne. Isaac ferme les yeux et il laisse sortir un soupir.

« Rien, juste… Je me sens comme une merde à cause de tout à l'heure, » il admet, en penchant légèrement la tête alors qu'elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle soupire et elle s'appuie sur lui, cognant son épaule contre le sien.

« Ne stresse pas pour ça. Je suis certaine que les choses s'arrangeront tôt ou tard, » elle dit, en embrassant le côté de sa tête au dessus de son oreille, et il grogne doucement en réponse.

« Si seulement, » il marmonne, et elle retire la main de ses cheveux, pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Hé, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas m'aider pour le repas ? Boyd est toujours en train de parler à Scott et je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où les chose sont rangées dans cet endroit, » elle suggère, en se levant et en le relevant avec elle. Il fait tomber sa tête en arrière et il soupire, mais il ne dit pas non quand elle commence à le tirer vers les escaliers derrière elle, ses doigts à présent enroulés autour de son poignet.

« Boyd parle à Scott ? » Il demande quand ils atteignent l'étage du bas et qu'elle se dirige vers la cuisine, lui la suivant de très près.

« Ouais, nous avons tous les deux essayé de limiter les dégât dû à ton comportement, » elle répond avec désinvolture, comme si ce n'était pas une grosse affaire, mais Isaac s'arrête avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, et elle se retourne pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. « Quoi ? »

« Limiter les dégâts ? De quoi tu parles ? » Il questionne, un ton légèrement plus bas, toujours très conscient que Derek et Stiles sont à l'étage, cependant les deux sont silencieux, et Isaac ne peut pas dire si Derek est en train d'écouter ou non. Erica revient vers lui et elle prend ses mains dans les siennes, en relevant les yeux dans les siens avec un petit, mais véritable sourire.

« Isaac, nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Chacun de nous, même si Derek est une teigne et qu'il craint pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent, » elle élève légèrement la voix sur la dernière partie de sa phrase, en regardant vers les escaliers, et Isaac ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire doucement. « Le fait est, que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ce gars- »

« Peter, » l'interrompt presque immédiatement Isaac, et son sourire s'agrandit un peu.

« Peter, » elle corrige, en hochant légèrement la tête, « Mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que maintenant quand tu parles de lui, et si il te rend heureux, alors il ne peut pas être si mauvais, non ? » Isaac inspire, en fermant les yeux et en retenant l'air dans ses poumons avant de le relâcher en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » il commence, mais Erica le coupe avec une petite tape sur le dos de la main.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer à m'emmerder à jouer l'ado qui broie du noir avec ton 'tu ne comprends pas', » elle gronde, et il rigole encore, en lui souriant. Elle lui retourne son sourire, en caressant sa main où elle l'a frappé. « Derek et Stiles nous ont tout raconté. »

« Tout ? » Demande Isaac, incrédule, alors Erica hoche la tête.

« Tout. Et même avec ce que nous savons, je continue à dire que tu dois faire ce que tu veux. Si il te rend heureux, alors pourquoi nous en soucier ? » Isaac sourit, en hochant légèrement la tête, et Erica relâche sa main.

« Je suis certain que Derek n'est pas d'accord avec toi, mais…merci, » il répond, en se penchant pour lui faire un petit bisous sur la joue, en frôlant leurs visages brièvement. Elle recule avec un sourire espiègle et elle se dandine vers la cuisine. Isaac la suit et il l'observe alors qu'elle ouvre les armoires et les tiroirs, pour investiguer et mémoriser le nouvel endroit.

« Alors, qu'allons nous préparer ? » Elle demande, en cherchant dans le frigo. Isaac s'appuie contre le chambranle de porte, en rigolant.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire à manger, » il répond, et elle se retourne d'un coup, ses cheveux s'évanouissant derrière elle.

« _Comment ?_ » Erica semble scandalisée, et Isaac relève un sourcil, toujours en riant.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire à manger, » il répète, en croisant les bras à la façon dont elle le regarde à présent. Elle marche vers lui, laissant le frigo ouvert, pour l'attraper par le poignet, et l'attirer plus loin dans la cuisine.

« Ecoute, Isaac, cette belle gueule peut t'emmener partout dans la vie, mais tu ne peux pas espérer surprendre quelqu'un si tu ne sais pas comment faire un bon repas, » elle dit, en recommençant à fouiner dans le frigo alors qu'il se tient debout à côté d'elle, se sentant perdu et légèrement intimidé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de surprendre quelqu'un, » il bredouille, en croisant fermement les bras par-dessus son thorax en la regardant prendre des trucs et en sortir à l'occasion.

« Peut être pas maintenant, mais c'est toujours un bon atout à avoir, » elle dit en connaissance de cause, en fermant le congélateur et en ouvrant le frigo. Elle commence à en sortir des trucs avec plus de vigueur, en s'arrêtant pour renifler une boîte de quelque chose qu'Isaac ne peut pas identifier. « Qui fait les courses d'habitude ? »

« Peter, » il répond, en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, tout à coup très conscient du fait qu'il a laissé son téléphone sur son lit à l'étage, et que si l'homme lui envoie un message…

« Il doit aimer cuisiner, » elle semble surprise, et Isaac la dévisage, confus. Elle soulève plusieurs ingrédients en réponse, en gardant la porte ouverte avec ses hanches. « Il y a beaucoup de bonne chose là dedans. Tu devrais lui demander des leçons. »

« Sérieusement ? Des leçons de cuisine ? » Isaac commence à prendre quelques trucs que Erica lui donne pour les mettre sur l'îlot, en regardant chacune des choses avec intérêt avant de les déposer.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce serait un bon moyen de créer un lien pour vous deux, » elle sourit par dessus son épaule en déposant une poêle qui était suspendue au-dessus de l'îlot pour la mettre sur le feu. Isaac grogne, mais il se dit qu'il demandera à l'homme plus tard.

Il plane au-dessus d'Erica, pour la regarder trancher, hacher, et frire les choses qu'elle prend et qu'il lui donne à sa demande pour en faire des morceaux.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris tout ça ? » Il demande à un moment, alors qu'elle retourne un steak avec une pince. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient du steak. Ni des pinces.

« Je regardais beaucoup les émissions de cuisine quand j'étais jeune, » elle répond, semblant timide, « avant que mes crises d'épilepsies ne deviennent vraiment forte. Quand je n'ai plus pu regarder la télévision, j'ai commencé à prendre des cours de cuisine à l'école et pendant les vacances, pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Je ne suis pas vraiment bonne, mais c'est amusant. »

Isaac prend les assiettes et les couverts dans l'armoire qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre, pour mettre la table alors qu'elle finit les touches finales du repas, et il prend quelques instant pour se réjouir d'un peu de normalité.

« Va dire à Derek et Stiles que le repas est prêt, veux-tu ? » elle dit par dessus son épaule tandis qu'elle place la nourriture dans les assiettes et qu'il prend des verres dans l'armoire. Il en laisse tomber un et il se débrouille pour le rattraper grâce à ses réflexes de loup.

« Sérieusement ? Je ne peux pas- » Il essaie de dire, mais elle lui lance un regard qui le fait taire rapidement.

« Isaac, fais moi confiance, fais le. »

Il sort de la cuisine avec un gros soupir, en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il est en bas des escaliers quand il entend la porte glisser et s'ouvrir, et Scott et Boyd entrer, en pleine discussion. Ils s'arrêtent car Scott et Isaac croisent leurs regards, puis Isaac commence à grimper les escaliers, pour s'arrêter devant la porte de Derek et inspirer profondément. Il est en train de relever une main pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvre, Stiles derrière.

« Ouais ? » Demande le petit ado avec un grognement, sans vraiment regarder Isaac dans les yeux. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus la tête de Stiles et il voit que Derek est couché sur son lit, le visage détourné de la porte. Avec un soupir, Isaac baisse les yeux et il croise les bras.

« Erica a fait à manger, » il dit, en traînant ses pieds contre le sol. Stiles garde résolument une main sur le chambranle et l'autre sur la porte.

« Pas faim, » il répond simplement en croisant le regard d'Isaac de façon à le défier, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer un peu amèrement.

« Ecoutez, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir écoutez les gars, » il essaie, en décroisant les bras pour enfoncer ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, en remarquant encore l'absence de son téléphone. Stiles répond avec un reniflement, mais il ne dit rien, alors Isaac prend ça comme un signe pour continuer. « Je sais que tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi, et j'apprécie. »

Stiles le regarde sévèrement pendant un long moment, le genre qui fait qu'Isaac veut se tortiller car il est mal à l'aise, même si il sait qu'il ne faudrait pas plus qu'un coup de poing pour envoyer balader l'autre. Finalement, Stiles laisse retomber ses mains pour les frotter sur son jeans.

« Non, je suis désolé d'avoir été si dur avec toi. C'était dégueulasse, ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, et j'aurais dû…essayé d'être plus compréhensif, » Dit Stiles, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir navré pour lui, en se demandant si c'est ce q'Erica appelle 'limiter les dégâts'.

« Je n'aurais pas dû mentir, » Dit Isaac cette fois, fermement. Il essaie de ne pas regarder Derek, mais il espère une sorte de réaction de son alpha. « Je comprends que vous ne l'aimez pas exactement comme moi, mais merci d'essayer. »

« Je t'ai traité comme une merde, » dit Stiles, en regardant Isaac avec incrédulité, et Isaac souffle un petit rire. « Je suis presque sûr d'être le plus grand des cons. »

« Vous finirez de vous lancer des fleurs plus tard les garçons ? » Hurle Erica du bas des escaliers, le timbre rempli d'un sourire. « Le repas va refroidir. »

Isaac rapporte son regard sur Stiles et il essaie de sourire, en tendant la main vers l'autre adolescent.

« Trêve ? » Il essaie faiblement, et Stiles lui retourne son sourire, en prenant la main d'Isaac pour la secouer.

« Trêve, » il accepte. Isaac hoche la tête et il lance un dernier regard sur Derek avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour descendre, et aller dans la cuisine où il trouve Erica, Scott et Boyd déjà installés en train de commencer à manger. Il fait pour s'asseoir à côté d Erica, mais il s'arrête quand elle désigne de sa fourchette une place entre Boyd et Scott, et il va s'asseoir avec hésitation entre eux. Il pique dans sa nourriture, pour la repousser dans son assiette plus que pour la manger, jusqu'à ce que Scott pose une main sur son épaule.

« Hé, » dit le plus petit des loups, alors Isaac relève les yeux de son assiette, pour voir un petit sourire sur le visage de Scott. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, en faisant à Scott un signe de tête avant de finalement manger, heureux de ne pas devoir faire d'autres excuses maladroites. Stiles et Derek entrent dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles s'assoit près de Erica, et Derek au bout de la table avec Stiles à sa droite. Ils mangent en silence la majorité du repas, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac ne puisse plus tenir et laisse tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette avec un cliquetis.

« Je suis désolé, » il dit à la table, et tout le monde le regarde tout à coup, surpris, sauf Derek, qui continue de manger comme si il n'avait rien entendu. Isaac attend une minute dans le silence avant d'essayer encore, « Derek- »

« Mange, Isaac, » dit doucement l'alpha, toujours sans relever les yeux de son assiette. Isaac baisse les yeux sur son assiette, la trouvant presque vide, de toute façon, et il s'excuse à voix basse en quittant la table. Il prend les marches deux par deux, et il se laisse tomber dans son lit avec un gros soupir, en fouillant dans ses couvertures après son téléphone. Quand il le trouve, il glisse son pousse sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller, et trouver trois nouveaux messages de Peter. Le premier est un texte simple qui dit,

 _Nous y voilà._

Le second message est un enregistrement étouffé qui semble être pris de la poche de quelqu'un. C'est l'enregistrement de la voix de Derek, qui grogne une série d'injures et de grossièretés, chacune entrecoupées avec un clair, « si tu lui fais du mal, je jure- », et par-dessus le bruit du rire de Peter, en dépit du fait qu'il se fait clairement frapper. Ça se termine abruptement, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand il ouvre le troisième message.

C'est une photo, affichant l'aîné avec une expression suffisante malgré les coups, légèrement ensanglantés, et le visage clairement tabassé. En dessous, l'homme a écrit,

 _Et bien, ça aurait pu être pire._

Isaac tape rapidement,

 _Je suis content que tu sois si détendu par rapport à tout ça._

Il se couche contre ses oreillers et il ferme les yeux, en inhalant l'odeur de Peter qui commence à disparaître dans les draps. Il réfléchit brièvement à mettre un disque, mais il préfère écouter le bruit de la meute en dessous de lui, en train de laver la vaisselle et ranger après le repas. Il peut entendre Scott et Stiles argumenter sur un film qu'ils ont regardé, et Stiles braille avec virulence car Erica lui lance de l'eau avec le jet de l'évier. Il rigole doucement, mais il s'arrête quand il entend le sol à l'extérieur de sa chambre grincer, et il relève les yeux pour voir Derek. Isaac se redresse lentement, en observant Derek qui le dévisage. Aucun des deux ne parlent pendant un long moment, et Isaac chipote à son téléphone, pour ouvrir la photo des coups de Peter en provenance de la raclée de Derek. Il le relève, en regardant vers Derek.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Il demande, le ton léger, et Derek renifle un rire, en roulant les yeux.

« Légèrement, » est la réponse qui vient, et Isaac sourit un peu. Il dépose son téléphone sur le lit et il laisse ses mains entre ses jambes, en regardant le sol.

« Je suis désolé, » il dit encore, et il peut presque sentir Derek se tendre et relever un sourcil sur lui.

« Mon oncle est un manipulateur, il est dangereux, c'est un menteur, et un tueur, » dit Derek, en croisant les bras, et Isaac lance un coup d'œil, en ouvrant la bouche pour se défendre. Il s'arrête quand il voit la douce expression sur le visage de l'alpha en contradiction avec les paroles de Derek. « Mais il a raison quand il dit que t'excuser en permanence, ça ne te va pas. »

Isaac ressent un léger pincement dans sa poitrine et il inspire faiblement, en regardant son alpha.

« Je n'aurais pas du te mentir, » il dit, des trémolos dans la voix qui est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Derek hausse les épaules d'un air évasif.

« Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer si dur avec toi, » réplique l'alpha, et Isaac hoche un peu la tête car il est d'accord, en regardant ses mains, toujours jointes et posées sur ses genoux. « Si tu peux me promettre que tu seras prudent… »

Isaac relève les yeux quand Derek ne finit pas, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air d'espérer trop, mais il se doute qu'il échoue probablement. Derek est en train de le regarder dans l'expectative, et Isaac hoche la tête avec impatience.

« Je promets, » il jure, en se redressant un petit peu, et Derek fait un léger signe de tête. Isaac sourit le souffle coupé. « Merci. »

Derek considère le merci, et il hoche encore la tête tout en sortant de la chambre d'Isaac pour disparaître dans les escaliers. Isaac attends jusqu'à entendre une conversation en bas, il ramasse son téléphone où il l'a déposé et il écrit un autre message à Peter.

 _Je pense que je viens d'avoir la bénédiction de Derek._

Il envoie le message avec un sourire.

 **A suivre…**

 **Sachez que mon enjouement pour traduire cette fic, vos commentaires aussi, tout cela ont poussé kaiface à écrire un 22eme chapitre. Kaiface envisage même un sequel à cette histoire ! Je suis comme une dingue !**

 **Allez les gars, on commente ! Vous pouvez carrément aller sur la fic original pour le faire !**

 **Sinon, vous pensez quoi d'Erica ? Je la trouve géniale, et elle est carrément tout ce qu'on attend d'elle dans la série. Kaiface a vraiment su garder le caractère intacte de chacun des personnages !**


	17. Escalade

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 17 : Escalade**

 **OOO**

La tranquillité au sein de la meute ne dure que quelques jours avant que les choses virent de nouveau au cauchemar. Un lundi, Isaac et Boyd reviennent d'un entraînement de lacrosse avec Erica, quand Isaac remarque que quelque chose cloche. Ils grimpent les escaliers du loft à une vitesse surnaturelle, Isaac tout du moins, suivit par Erica et Boyd. Ils s'arrêtent vite quand ils découvrent que la porte du loft est grande ouverte. Isaac regarde derrière lui les deux autres, et il fait un petit signe de tête pour signaler qu'il va aller voir, presque sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte.

« Isaac, » il saute presque au plafond, ensuite sa concentration se dirige hâtivement vers les canapés d'où provient la voix rauque.

« Derek ? » Il demande, en se déplaçant rapidement pour vérifier par lui-même. Derek est vautré sur l'un des canapés, des profondes entailles rouges sur sa poitrine dénudée. Il y a un petit filet de sang au coin de sa bouche, qu'Isaac observe alors que Derek essaie mais échoue de se mettre en position assise. Erica et Boyd arrivent derrière Isaac, pour le regarder alors qu'il passe désespérément ses mains sur le torse déchiqueté de son alpha. Isaac pose une main sur une parcelle de peau non tâchée, en retenant son souffle car il essaie de prendre un peu de douleur à Derek. Il regarde le noir s'infiltrer à travers ses veines avant de reculer, en haletant. Ce n'est pas une sensation agréable, il pense, ou une qu'il a l'habitude de ressentir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il essaie de savoir une fois que Derek semble un peu plus conscient. L'alpha essuie sa bouche ensanglantée avec l'arrière de sa main.

« La meute d'alpha, » l'explication est courte, mais prend tout son sens. Les trois betas se crisent à sa mention, alors que Derek semble essayer de ne pas grimacer. « Vous devez partir. »

« Derek, nous n'allons pas t'abandonner, » Dit Boyd derrière lui, et Isaac sent Erica acquiescé. Derek regarde les deux autres par-dessus les épaules d'Isaac et il secoue légèrement la tête.

« Ça ira. Vous devez partir, trouver un endroit où rester, » grogne Derek en se redressant légèrement, « juste pour quelques jours. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demande Isaac, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Derek, et prendre un peu plus de sa douleur. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« Ils veulent que je vous tue, » Derek serre les dents, en repoussant la main d'Isaac. L'adolescent berce sa main, qui fourmille toujours fortement, avec des picotements qui remontent dans ses veines. « Pour que je puisse rejoindre leur meute. »

Isaac s'assoit sur ses talons avec un gros soupir, en tournant son regard vers Erica et Boyd. Les deux croisent son regard avec une sévérité qu'Isaac ne leur connaît pas. Avec un gros froncement de sourcil, il se retourne vers Derek.

« Nous n'allons pas te laisser, » Il essaie que sa voix ne tremble pas, mais Derek lui lance un regard sévère qui donne envie à Isaac de se cacher.

« Si vous ne partez pas, ils feront en sorte que je vous tue. C'est juste pour quelques jours, Isaac, » Insiste Derek, et Isaac hoche la tête brusquement, en cédant. Il se lève et il se tourne vers Erica et Boyd, qui semblent aussi perdus et effrayés que lui.

« Allez emballer ce dont vous avez besoin, » il leurs dit, en suivant leurs pas réticents et traînants dans les escaliers. Derek les avait installé dans une chambre après leur retour, et ensuite il s'était calmé à propos d'Isaac…et de ce truc, avec Peter, et il avait laissé son oncle prendre les trois adolescents pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements.

Isaac pousse la porte de sa chambre avec son épaule, en regardant l'air perdu le tas de vêtements qui traîne par terre et les couvertures entortillées sur son lit, tout étant comme il l'a laissé ce matin. Avec un gros soupir, il tombe sur ses genoux et il commence à ramasser quelques vêtements, en les pliant à moitié avant de les fourrer dans son sac. Quand il est certain d'en avoir assez, il sort le téléphone de sa poche et il sélectionne son contact le plus récent, pour composer le numéro. Peter décroche alors qu'il sort dans le hall, où Erica et Boyd attendent.

« Oui, gamin ? » Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de sourire légèrement au ton amusé et légèrement affectueux.

« J'ai besoin d'une faveur, » il dit, en dirigeant ses compagnons de meute dans les escaliers. « En fait, nous avons besoin d'une faveur. »

Après une brève explication de la situation à Peter, les trois sortent du loft à contrecœur, en laissant Derek qui s'est endormi pour lentement commencer à cicatricer sur le canapé. Ils attendent dehors seulement quelques minutes avant que la Lexus argentée de Peter arrive, dans laquelle Isaac grimpe rapidement. Erica et Boyd hésitent pendant une seconde avant que Boyd lui ouvre la portière, ensuite il fait le tour pour entrer de l'autre côté. Peter s'éloigne du trottoir dés que la portière se ferme, et Isaac tripote à la radio du siège passager.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demande l'aîné, en lançant à Isaac un drôle de regard. Isaac décale son sac qui est posé sur ses genoux et il fixe l'extérieur du pare-brise.

« La meute d'alpha est venue pour Derek. Ils veulent qu'il nous tue, » Explique Erica de son siège derrière Isaac, alors Peter la regarde dans le rétroviseur.

« Ils le veulent dans leur meute, » considère Peter, et les trois autres ne disent plus rien durant le reste du voyage.

Quand Peter entre finalement dans son emplacement de parking pour se garer, ils quittent le véhicule en silence, Isaac est en tête pour suivre Peter dans le bâtiment. Ils prennent l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage, quelque part au milieu de l'immeuble, et quand l'ascenseur frémit pour s'arrêter et que les portes s'ouvrent, Isaac jette un coup d'œil dans l'endroit avec curiosité.

L'ensemble du bâtiment est un espace ouvert, avec des balcons qui encerclent l'intérieur des murs et qui servent de couloir à chaque étage. Isaac se penche par-dessus la balustrade du centre et il voit le hall d'entrée par où ils sont entrés, puis il laisse Peter l'attraper par le col pour l'éloigner doucement du bord.

« Cet immeuble est incroyable, » remarque immédiatement Boyd alors que Peter les dirige sur un sol de béton poli vers une porte à proximité. Isaac observe les chiffres 307 en or poli, et il observe Peter qui déverrouille la porte pour la pousser et l'ouvrir.

«C'était un immeuble de stockage pour le froid dans les années 20 et il a été fermé juste après 1986, » explique Peter alors que les trois adolescents le suivent dans un couloir étroit, bordé de portes, qui aboutit dans un espace ouvert. « Ils l'ont modifié pour en faire des appartements i ans. »

Peter les conduits dans l'espace ouvert du salon et de la cuisine, et il se tourne pour leur faire face, ayant l'air plutôt dépité à l'idée d'avoir trois ados chez lui durant un temps indéterminé. Il pointe le hall.

« La première porte sur le droite est la salle de bain, la seconde est ma chambre. N'allez pas dans ma chambre, » Erica roule les yeux à cette remarque, mais Isaac garde cette information à portée de main pour l'utiliser plus tard. « La porte sur la gauche est la chambre d'amis. Vous pouvez déposer vos sacs là. »

Erica et Boyd se tournent pour se diriger vers la chambre d'amis, et Isaac commence à les suivre, en s'arrêtant quand il sent la main de Peter sur son poignet.

« Isaac, » la douceur soudaine dans le ton de sa voix surprend légèrement Isaac, et il se retourne pour croiser le regard de Peter, incapable de comprendre l'expression de l'aîné. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre pendant un moment avant qu'Isaac se rapproche d'un pas, et que les doigts de Peter relâchent son poignet, seulement pour les relever et caresser tendrement sa joue.

« Merci, » dit Isaac, alors même qu'il ferme les yeux sous la caresse de Peter, un petit sourire traversant son visage.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de vivre, alors je vais aller faire des courses, » Dit Peter sur le ton de la conversation, le ton et les paroles ne mentent pas sur la douceur des doigts qui caresse la tempe d'Isaac, sa pommette, et sa mâchoire.

« Je viens avec toi, » annonce Erica du hall où elle s'est appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage. Peter laisse tout à coup retomber sa main et les yeux d'Isaac papillonnent pour s'ouvrir alors qu'il se retourne pour lui faire face.

« Tu es certaine, Erica ? » Demande Isaac, en ajustant sa poigne sur son sac, qui est toujours pendu sur l'une de ses épaules. Son regard se balade d'Isaac à Peter, le sourire inébranlable sur son visage.

« Totalement, » elle répond, en se retirant du mur pour venir à côté d'eux, une main sur sa hanche, alors qu'elle regarde Isaac. « Tu as des devoirs à faire, non ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te détendre et les faire ? »

Isaac regarde entre le sourire suffisant d'Erica, et le léger, voir presque indiscernable, froncement de sourcil de Peter. Il hoche faiblement la tête, en se penchant pour faire un câlin rapide à Peter de son bras libre avant de disparaître dans la chambre d'amis avec Boyd. Erica se balance sur ses talons, ensuite ses orteils, en souriant à Peter.

« Nous y allons ? » Elle rigole au regard qu'il lui lance, mais elle le suit vers la porte, en s'arrêtant à la porte des garçons pour chantonner, « nous serons bientôt là ! »

Elle avance rapidement après Peter, en s'arrêtant quand elle le rattrape à l'ascenseur. Elle le regarde toujours avec ce sourire suffisant quand il se tourne dans sa direction avec un sourcil arqué.

« Tu es fière de toi ? » Il demande alors que les portes s'ouvrent et qu'ils entrent à l'intérieur. Elle le suit, en penchant un peu la tête alors que les portes se referment et l'ascenseur se secoue avant de commencer à descendre.

« A peine. Désolé de casser ton coup, mais je voulais t'interroger en privé, » elle lui lance un regard du coin des yeux, et elle voit le léger sourire d'amusement sur sa bouche car il retient un rire qui traverse son nez. Son sourire s'estompe légèrement quand il lève la main pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, et que l'ascenseur frémit pour s'arrêter tout à coup, s'arrêtant entre le premier et le deuxième étage. Il se tourne rapidement vers elle, pour la plaquer contre le mur avec une main de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle lui grogne dessus, ses crocs sortent, et elle pose le bout de ses griffes sur sa gorge.

« Tu veux savoir lequel de nous deux est le plus rapide ? » La nargue-t-il, en se rapprochant, et elle renifle mais ne répond pas.

« Tu te fouts d'Isaac ? (1) » Elle demande à la place, et Peter recule légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle relève un sourcil et elle appuie un peu plus fort ses griffes sur sa gorge.

« Je le baise, oui. Mais me foutre de lui ? Non, (2) » Peter sourit légèrement. Erica ne semble pas impressionnée mais elle rétracte ses griffes de sa gorge.

« Si je découvre que tu te fouts de lui, je serai là pour te trancher la gorge, » elle menace, et Peter rigole, en s'éloignant. Il frappe sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence et l'ascenseur frémit pour reprendre.

« Je garde ça en tête, Princesse, » répond Peter, et Erica a l'impression qu'il dit ça uniquement pour la calmer. L'ascenseur sonne et la porte s'ouvre, et Erica suit derrière Peter avec des pas serrés. Elle se glisse dans la voiture dés que les portes sont ouvertes et elle commence à chipoter à la radio dés que le moteur démarre. Peter lui lance un regard irrité mais ne dit rien, la laissant naviguer sur ses sélections, les six CD, et l'ipod dans le porte gobelet.

Le petit supermarché préféré de Peter se trouve à peine à un pâté de maison, et Erica est toujours en train de faire défiler les morceaux sur l'ipod quand il se gare.

« Il y a des choses là-dessus que je n'ai jamais entendu, » fait remarquer Erica avec désinvolture, en faisant un bruit de protestation quand Peter retire l'objet de ses mains pour le déposer dans la boîte à gants.

« Je ne suis pas surpris, » est tout ce qu'il dit en sortant de la voiture et elle se précipite pour le suivre.

« Alors, tu es fan de musique ? » Demande Erica, en tentant de faire la conversation alors qu'ils traversent le parking et entrent dans le magasin. Peter fait un bruit évasif du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il prend un caddie et marche vers les rayons d'articles. Elle le suit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir. Elle l'observe tandis qu'il sélectionne une série de fruits et de légumes, « et tu aimes cuisiner. »

« Je voulais devenir chef quand j'étais jeune, » il fait remarquer d'un air détendu, et Erica est juste très contente d'obtenir finalement une réponse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Elle le suit dans le rayon charcuterie, en attendant impatiemment alors qu'il fait une grande commande de viandes et de fromages, il y a certaines choses qu'elle n'a jamais entendu avant.

« Une psychopathe a séduit mon neveu et a brûlé ma famille, » il répond alors qu'ils s'éloignent du comptoir de la charcuterie. Erica lance un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule sur le vendeur, mais il ne semble pas avoir entendu. Elle renifle en se dépêchant de rattraper Peter à nouveau.

« Sans déconner, » elle dit, en attrapant plusieurs paquets de gâteaux et de chips qu'elle laisse tomber dans le caddie alors qu'ils longent le rayon. Peter la fusille mais il ne proteste pas. « Ce que je veux dire, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas maintenant ? »

« Comme si on n'avait pas assez d'inquiétude en ce moment, » il répond cyniquement, en attrapant plusieurs articles avant de parler à nouveau, « je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire carrière, » ils passent devant le rayon des céréales quand Erica attrape plusieurs boîte de Captain Crunch qu'elle met dans le caddie. Peter lui lance le même regard qu'avant et elle sourit, en remettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ce sont les préférées d'Isaac, » elle dit. Il laisse les boîtes dedans.

Erica s'inquiète toujours pour la facture quand ils reviennent à l'immeuble de Peter, en déchargeant les sacs de course du coffre de la Lexus. A deux, ils parviennent à tout monter dans l'appartement, dieu bénisse la force des loups-garous, pense Erica alors qu'elle regarde Isaac et Boyd fouiller dans les sacs tandis que Peter range dans les armoires et les tiroirs. Quand ils ont finit de tout ranger, Peter chasse les trois adolescents de la cuisine pour commencer à faire le souper. Boyd et Isaac s'installent confortablement dans le canapé, pour travailler sur leurs devoirs, et Erica se glisse de temps à autre dans la cuisine pour observer Peter cuisiner.

Ils s'installent à la petite table près de l'une des plus grandes fenêtres de l'appartement et ils mangent en silence. Les trois jeunes betas disparaissent dans la chambre d'amis après le souper, laissant Peter débarrasser, et qui remplit le lave vaisselle et l'enclenche avant d'éteindre les lumières et d'aller dans sa propre chambre pour la nuit. Il est assis dans son lit dans un pantalon de détente avec un gros livre posé sur les genoux trente minutes plus tard quand la porte s'ouvre et qu'Isaac rentre sans faire de bruit. Il reste à la porte, pour observer Peter surligner un paragraphe dans le livre et marquer des annotations dans la marge avec un stylo, et il ne réalise pas qu'il le dévisage jusqu'à ce que Peter parle.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, gamin ? » Il demande sans relever les yeux, en soulignant un autre paragraphe et en faisant une annotation sur le côté. Isaac secoue la tête silencieusement, en cherchant la clinche derrière lui. Ses doigts l'effleurent mais Peter ferme le livre, qu'il dépose sur la table à côté de son lit, avec le stylo et le surligneur. « Viens ici, alors. »

Isaac s'éloigne de la porte, et il essaie à peine de ne pas se jeter dans le lit à côté de l'aîné. Il se rapproche, en ronronnant quand Peter éteint la lampe de chevet et roule sur son côté, pour passer un bras ferme et chaud autour de la taille d'Isaac. Isaac presse leurs fronts ensemble et il ferme les yeux, en souriant quand la main de Peter monte et descend sur son dos sous son t-shirt.

« Tu m'as manqué, » Dit Isaac calmement, et la main de Peter s'arrête sur le bas de son dos, pour presser ses doigts sur ses muscles avant de remonter, en massant tendrement le long de la colonne d'Isaac.

« Dors, gamin, » dit Peter, et Isaac se pelotonne dans la chaleur et l'odeur de Peter, et il tombe dans un profond sommeil.

 **A suivre…**

 **Erica n'est-elle pas formidable ?**

 **Sinon, j'ai laissé en bas de page le texte original (1) et (2) car il contenait un jeu de mot qui était tout simplement impossible à faire passer en français, ce qui est dommage car il souligne un côté bien cinglant de Peter.**

 **Sinon, Kaiface a entamé le sequel de cette fic, je vous en supplie, allez l'encourager ! Voir un si bon auteur, avec un couple si rare que celui-ci, faut tout faire pour ne pas qu'il s'arrête !**

(1)"Are you fucking with Isaac?"

(2)"Fucking him, yes. Fucking _with_ him? No,"


	18. Etre Possédé

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 18 : Etre Possédé**

 **OOO**

Quand Isaac se réveille le matin suivant, il a momentanément oublié où il était. La chambre pas familière est faiblement éclairée par de la lumière qui filtre sous la porte, et la seule chose qui lui ramène ses souvenirs est la chaleur de Peter pressée contre son dos et le bras autour de sa taille. Ses souvenirs de la veille lui reviennent en un éclair, suivis par le souvenir du rêve qu'il faisait avant de se réveiller.

Il sent son visage se réchauffer en pensant à son rêve, un plutôt explicite sur lui et Peter, et il se décale légèrement contre la chaleur derrière lui. Son visage s'échauffe un peu plus alors que sa nouvelle position ne fait rien pour l'empêcher de presser ses fesses contre le sexe à moitié dur de Peter. L'autre loup grogne légèrement au nouveau contact et il se rapproche, en grognant légèrement à l'oreille d'Isaac. Il y a un léger ronflement avant que sa respiration se régule à nouveau. Isaac laisse lentement s'échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.

Il reste comme ça pendant un moment, en essayant de penser à n'importe quoi qui puisse réprimer la demi dur qui se forme dans son propre pantalon, mais la sensation de Peter pressé si ferment contre son dos, son souffle effleurant tendrement son oreille, ne l'aide pas. Isaac laisse finalement sortir un soupir de défaite avant de décaler ses hanches légèrement, pour presser ses fesses encore plus fermement contre Peter. Isaac doit contenir un frisson quand Peter se réveille avec un doux gémissement, son souffle passant par-dessus le pavillon de l'oreille d'Isaac. La poigne de l'homme se décale de sa taille à sa hanche, en serrant un peu plus l'os.

« Bonjour, » roucoule Peter à l'oreille d'Isaac, la voix épaissie par le sommeil, chaleureuse, et mielleuse. Isaac ferme les yeux à ça, en pressant encore son dos contre Peter, en haletant quand Peter attrape sa hanche pour rouler les siennes par-dessus et rencontrer Isaac. L'aîné des loups grogne doucement au contact et Isaac ne peut empêcher un léger gémissement de lui échapper quand Peter mord tendrement son épaule à travers son t-shirt.

« Bonjour, à toi, » répond Isaac à bout de souffle après un moment, en se pressant encore contre Peter et il gémit car Peter se presse contre lui. Peter mord encore son épaule, ses dents de loup percent sa peau à travers son t-shirt, et Isaac s'arque, en mordant son poing pour étouffer le bruit qu'il fait. Peter ronronne à ça, clairement amusé de la réaction, et il fait glisser ses mains de haut en bas sur le côté d'Isaac, en passant par-dessus ses côtes et en faisant des circulaires sur sa poitrine, le bout de ses doigts appuient légèrement contre ses tétons avant de glisser plus bas pour traîner sur ses abdos et ses hanches. Isaac gémit légèrement, en penchant sa tête en arrière, et Peter saisit la peau exposée de son cou, pour la sucer tendrement, et laisser une marque rouge dans la chair.

« Peter, » halète Isaac, en déplaçant ses mains pour s'agripper à celle qui remonte et descend sur son côté. Peter déplace leurs mains, ensemble, pour passer par-dessus la hanche et la cuisse d'Isaac. Alors Isaac s'appuie contre la caresse, en soufflant un gémissement. Peter gronde doucement derrière lui et Isaac peut sentir les vibrations à travers son dos. Le vieux loup mordille sa mâchoire et il descend ses doigts sur le haut du pantalon de pyjama d'Isaac, en grognant doucement à l'halètement calme que fait Isaac quand Peter passes des doigts goguenards, pour les enrouler sur les poils sous son nombril. Ses doigts descendent plus bas, et Isaac ne peut pas retenir le bruit d'un désir essoufflé quand Peter enlace finalement ses doigts autour de son érection.

« Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'attends ça ? » murmure Peter à son oreille, ce qui fait frissonner Isaac. L'homme caresse tendrement Isaac, en surplombant langoureusement par dessus le gland de son sexe, pour descendre vers ses boules, et remonter. Isaac frissonne et il appuie une main sur sa bouche, pour essayer de réprimer le bruit doux et désespéré qui traverse ses lèvres. Il s'arque à la caresse et il halète, pantelant contre sa propre main. Peter ronronne à son oreille, en enlaçant ses doigts autour de la longueur de l'adolescent pour le caresser lentement, son pouce passant par-dessus son gland à chaque caresse. « Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te faire, Isaac. »

« Comme quoi ? » Arrive à haleter Isaac de derrière sa main, en recouvrant rapidement sa bouche pour étouffer un autre gémissement quand la poigne de Peter se resserre légèrement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire pivoter ses hanches, pour tenter de pousser son érection plus loin dans la poigne du vieux loup. Peter grogne un avertissement à son oreille et Isaac cesse à contre cœur son mouvement des hanches, en respirant difficilement dans l'effort de rester immobile là où les doigts de Peter continue de jouer sur la peau de son sexe. Isaac gémit pitoyablement quand Peter mord grossièrement la peau de son cou, en faisant parcourir simultanément ses griffes jusqu'en dessous de son sexe.

« Le premier jour, dans la maison, » dit Peter après avoir relâché la gorge d'Isaac. Il lèche une petite perle de sang sur la blessure qui cicatrice déjà. « Je voulais tellement te renverser pour te baiser, là. »

Isaac gémit bruyamment contre sa main qui est toujours fermé en poing contre sa bouche, en se poussant encore dans la poigne de Peter. L'aîné grogne et Isaac arrête avec un petit bégaiement, en grognant à la façon dont le sexe de Peter se presse contre ses fesses.

« Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te faire, » Peter vrombit dans l'air. Il déplace sa main hors du pantalon d'Isaac assez longtemps pour repousser l'adolescent sur son dos et grimper sur lui. Peter chevauche les cuisses du jeune loup et il relève son t-shirt, en se penchant pour embrasser et mordre la poitrine d'Isaac. Isaac retire le reste de son t-shirt et revient sur le dos, une main se baladant dans les cheveux de Peter alors que l'homme embrasse et mordille en descendant sur le torse d'Isaac, en suçant férocement les zébrures rougeâtres au dessus de ses côtes. L'adolescent penche la tête en arrière avec un soupir frémissant, en fermant les yeux car Peter continue à embrasser et sucer des endroits aléatoires sur son corps.

« Je pourrais te prendre comme ça, sur ton dos, » murmure Peter contre sa peau, ses griffes se promenant respectueusement sur la trace des côtes d'Isaac, qui se voient à peine à travers les muscles qui commencent à se contracter sur les côtés. L'adolescent frissonne et il ouvre les yeux, pour regarder Peter qui s'arrête de le mordre fortement à un endroit juste au dessus de son nombril. L'aîné fait un contact visuel avec lui alors qu'il embrasse tendrement la peau rougie.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Demande Isaac à bout de souffle, en regardant Peter qui se redresse pour revenir avec attention sur le pantalon d'Isaac, et en extraire l'érection du jeune homme. L'aîné ronronne au lieu de répondre et il passe ses doigts autour de la longueur d'Isaac, pour étaler le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son gland avec son pouce. Isaac gémit, en papillonnant des yeux car le contact chaud lui procure des frissons dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux s'ouvrent encore un moment plus tard quand les mains de Peter disparaissent de son sexe, et Isaac voit que c'est parceque Peter relève ses paumes à sa bouche pour les lécher et laisser de longue traînée humide. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Isaac avec un petit sourire pendant qu'il le fait, avant de ramener ses mains sur la longueur de l'adolescent et le caresser de façon coquine.

« Je préfère mon intimité, » fait remarquer avec précaution Peter, et Isaac se rappelle tout à coup qu'Erica et Boyd sont censés être en train de dormir de l'autre côté du hall. Il retient un gémissement particulièrement bruyant, en sentant son visage rougir avec une combinaison d'excitation et d'embarras. Si c'est encore possible, son sexe devient incroyablement tendu à l'idée qu'ils peuvent entendre. Peter semble le remarquer et il rigole, « Même si apparemment, ce n'est pas une priorité pour toi. »

Isaac rigole à en perdre haleine, mais son rire se transforme vite en gémissement quand Peter le caresse avec un certain mouvement de poignet. Il prend une grande inspiration tremblante, en essayant de se reprendre, mais il échoue avec un autre gémissement frémissant car Peter se penche pour prendre l'un de ses tétons entre ses dents, et appuyer dessus avec sa langue.

« Je v-veux qu'ils entendent, » halète Isaac, en essayant encore de s'enfoncer dans la poigne de Peter. Il sait qu'il va venir, mais il a juste besoin d'un peu plus. Peter sourit contre sa peau et il lèche du plat de sa langue jusqu'à l'autre téton d'Isaac, en ricanant sombrement au gémissement d'appréciation que fait Isaac.

« Le gamin a un phantasme inavoué de voyeurisme ? » Le ton de Peter est rempli d'amusement, et Isaac serre les dents, en secouant la tête. Peter embrasse tendrement la ligne qui descend sur le sternum d'Isaac avant de remonter, en arrêtant le mouvement de sa main sur le sexe d'Isaac. « Quoi, alors ? »

Les mains d'Isaac serrent les draps à côté de lui, ses griffes déchirent le tissu. Il prend une inspiration profonde et tremblante qu'il relâche lentement, en essayant de d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder Peter.

« Je veux être ton b-, » Isaac s'arrête, pour déglutir, et il corrige, « je veux t'appartenir. Je veux que tout le monde le sache. » Les yeux de Peter s'illumine d'un bleu acier froid qu'Isaac connaît, et Isaac s'arrange pour retenir un gémissement alors que Peter le caresse énergiquement, de manière significative.

« Ils le sauront, gamin, » répond Peter, en se penchant pour poser un baiser sur le bord de la mâchoire d'Isaac. « Je promets qu'ils le sauront. »

Ses caresses deviennent fermes et sans équivoque, et Isaac est en train de haleter et de se tortiller en dessous de lui quelques minutes plus tard alors Peter sort ses griffes sur la poitrine d'Isaac tandis que l'adolescent jouit. Peter le caresse jusqu'à la fin de son orgasme, et Isaac relève les yeux sur lui, le cœur battant, tandis que Peter relève sa main éclaboussée de sperme vers sa bouche pour commencer à la nettoyer de façon obscène. Il fait un clin d'œil à Isaac, et l'adolescent fait un petit soupir étouffant un rire incrédule.

Peter se glisse légèrement entre les jambes d'Isaac pour lécher le sperme sur son estomac, en appuyant sa langue sur les marques de griffures qui cicatrisent. Isaac gémit, une main se mouvant inutilement dans les cheveux de Peter alors que l'homme le nettoie. Quand il a fini, il remonte le pantalon d'Isaac et il retourne à sa place à côté de l'adolescent. Isaac ferme les yeux en respirant, sa main cherche celle de Peter pour enlacer leurs doigts ensemble sans vraiment y penser. L'aîné ne semble pas s'en préoccuper, et il fait une légère pression à la main d'Isaac en signe d'approbation.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de rétablissement, Isaac se souvient qu'il n'était pas le seul à se réveiller de bonne humeur ce matin. Il se décale légèrement sur le côté pour regarder Peter, en ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » L'interrompt Peter, et Isaac fronce légèrement les sourcils.

« J'ai envie, » insiste Isaac, et Peter relève un sourcil, mais ne le réprimande pas. Il s'installe sur le dos et il éjecte la couverture à coup de pied au bout du lit, où elle arrive avant de tomber en tas sur le sol. Il regarde Isaac avec un sourire de défi.

« Je t'en prie.»

Isaac relâche la main de Peter et avec précaution, nerveusement, il grimpe sur l'homme, pour chevaucher ses cuisses comme Peter l'a fait avec lui. Il observe Peter qui glisse ses mains derrière sa tête pour le regarder d'un air suffisant, et il détourne son regard pour revenir sur la tente indéniable du pantalon de Peter avec détermination. Il glisse ses doigts sous le bord du pantalon de l'homme et il tire doucement, pour faire glisser le tissus de quelques centimètres. Il ignore le regard chargé d'espoir que lui fait Peter et il passe une main par-dessus les abdominaux de l'homme, pour laisser ses griffes percer la peau à cet endroit. Il sent les muscles de Peter sauter sous la caresse et il sourit, en enfonçant son autre main dans le pantalon de l'homme.

Peter relâche un petit soupir, mais il ne fait pas d'autres bruits ni de mouvements quand Isaac le prend fermement dans sa main, pour libérer l'érection rougie et gonflée. Isaac fait un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge, ses yeux papillonnent en regardant le visage de Peter alors qu'il le caresse fermement, son pouce s'appuyant contre un endroit sous son gland, ses doigts retraçant ses veines. Peter ferme les yeux et il penche légèrement la tête en arrière, alors Isaac appuie, en utilisant ses deux mains à présent pour explorer le sexe de l'autre homme.

Il enlace une main autour de celle-ci pour la caresser de manière taquine tout en utilisant son autre main pour faire rouler tendrement les boules de Peter. Isaac relève les yeux et il ressent un peu de fierté de voir que la bouche de Peter est légèrement ouverte et que ses doigts sont agripper à l'oreiller sous sa tête. Isaac se glisse un peu plus bas entre les jambes de Peter, et l'aîné le regarde d'un air interrogateur quand Isaac retire sa main. L'adolescent lui sourit timidement avant de se pencher d'avantage et sortir sa langue pour lécher le gland du sexe de l'homme.

Peter inhale brusquement, en regardant Isaac avec un regard plus intense car l'adolescent se redresse, en léchant ses lèvres avant d'y retourner à nouveau. Peter laisse sortir un petit gémissement quand Isaac roule sa langue sous son gland tout en relevant les yeux sur l'autre loup à travers ses cils.

« Tu as déjà fais ça avant ? » Demande Peter, la voix légèrement traînante, et Isaac en est fier alors qu'il tente de lécher le sommet, pour goûter le liquide séminale salé qui s'écoule là. Il ronronne légèrement, en décidant qu'il aime le goût, et il lèche grossièrement le sommet. L'une des mains de Peter se déplace de sous sa tête pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Isaac, pour les agripper légèrement. L'adolescent sourit à ça alors qu'il relève ses yeux sur Peter avec des lèvres humides.

« Non, » il répond simplement, ensuite il prend le gland dans sa bouche, en creusant ses joues et en appuyant sa langue contre le dessous. Peter tire vivement sur ses cheveux, ce qui fait gémir Isaac. Les vibrations qui en résultent font que Peter retire son propre sexe dans un gémissement, les yeux fermés tandis qu'Isaac se retire de lui avec un 'pop' obscène. L'adolescent replonge un moment plus tard, en prenant plus de la longueur de Peter dans sa bouche, en gémissant alors qu'il appuie maladroitement sa langue. Il creuse de nouveau ses joues en suçant, et Peter gémit, en appuyant ses doigts sur le cuir chevelus d'Isaac, en essayant de ne pas s'enfoncer dans sa bouche. Il baisse les yeux sur l'adolescent, pour avoir un point de vue sur ses joues rougies et ses lèvres rosées drappées autour de son sexe, et il fait un autre gémissement.

« Oui, juste comme ça, » il encourage quand Isaac prend un peu plus de lui, et Peter peut le sentir déglutir sur son sexe. « Tu es si beau avec ta bouche sur mon sexe. »

Peter sourit car les yeux d'Isaac se ferment et que l'adolescent gémit, alors Peter tire tendrement sur ses cheveux. Isaac recule légèrement avant d'avaler plus de lui, en s'arrêtant juste avant de commencer à s'étrangler.

« Bon garçon, Isaac, » roucoule Peter, et Isaac gémit bruyamment. « Tu es un si bon garçon. Tu aimes me sucer ? »

Isaac gémit encore, en acquiesçant du mieux qu'il peut avec le sexe de Peter toujours dans sa bouche. Il commence à travailler sur la partie qu'il ne peut pas prendre dans sa bouche avec son autre main, pour caresser rapidement et fermement, en s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour faire rouler les boules de l'homme et lui faire des douces pressions. Quand il relève à nouveau les yeux sur Peter, le visage et le cou de l'homme sont rougies juqu'en haut de sa poitrine, mais il rend un sourire à Isaac. L'adolescent se retire du sexe, en déglutissant car sa bouche est pleine de bave et de liquide séminale, il lèche ses lèvres pour les nettoyer avant de se laisser guider par Peter qui le remonte pour un baiser passionné.

La langue et les dents de Peter dominent le baiser, et Isaac le laisse faire, en gémissant contre sa bouche. Quand Peter le relâche, Isaac se dandinne pour redescendre et reprendre le sexe de Peter dans sa bouche, en avalant autant que possible avant de creuser ses joues et agiter sa tête. Peter incline sa tête en arrière avec un gémissement, sa poigne se resserre dans les cheveux d'Isaac alors qu'il s'enfonce plus loin dans la moiteur chaude de la bouche d'Isaac. Isaac fait de son mieux pour ne pas s'étrangler, en déglutissant fréquemment et en remontant assez souvent pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air avant de reprendre plus profondément l'homme dans sa gorge.

« Putain, Isaac, » halète Peter, en essayant de faire pivoter ses hanches pour obtenir plus de cette douce chaleur. Isaac se retire encore de lui dans un mouvement brusque.

« Tu attends quoi ? » Le taquine Isaac, la voix rogue et grave. Il rigole doucement, en se penchant pour lécher le gland de Peter. « Je veux que tu jouisses dans ma bouche. »

Isaac se baisse à nouveau sur le sexe de Peter, en le prenant totalement alors que l'orgasme de Peter le frappe. Son dos se soulève du lit avec un gémissement, sa main griffues empoignent les cheveux d'Isaac, l'autre est toujours agrippé à l'oreiller qui est maintenant en lambeau. Isaac avale autant qu'il peut, sans se préoccuper quand il sent un léger filet sur son menton. Quand il se retire, il se concentre d'abord pour nettoyer Peter en le léchant comme Peter l'a fait pour lui, avant de remonter dans le lit à côté de l'autre homme.

Peter sourit quand il ouvre les yeux et qu'il aperçoit un peu de sa semence sur le menton d'Isaac. Il l'essuie tendrement du bord de son pouce. Isaac prend le doigt dans sa bouche avant que Peter ne puisse objecter et il le suce pour le nettoyer, en utilisant sa langue contre la peau calleuse.

Quand Isaac se laisse retomber à côté de Peter, il se love immédiatement contre l'aîné, qui lance un bras paisible autour de sa taille et il commence à tracer des mouvements sur son dos. Ils restent comme ça pendant plusieurs longues minutes avant que Erica éclaircisse sa gorge audiblement de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Si vous en avez fini, Boyd et moi, nous aimerions aller à l'école, et nous avons besoin du double des clefs, » elle semble à moitié irrité, et Isaac cache son visage dans l'épaule de Peter, en gémissant d'embarras alors que l'aîné rit.

« Sur la table du salon près de mon pc, » répond simplement Peter.

« Merci, » dit Erica, et ils écoutent tous les deux quand la porte du loft se referme derrière eux. Quand Isaac est sûr qu'ils sont partis, il penche sa tête, les joues toujours rougies d'humiliation.

« Ils ont tout entendu, » il se plaint, en s'enfonçant dans le côté de Peter. L'aîné sourit, en prenant la main d'Isaac dans la sienne pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts.

« Tu le voulais, » lui rappelle l'aîné, et Isaac hoche la tête, en sentant son visage rougir d'avantage. Ils restent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Peter examinant paresseusement les longs doigts d'Isaac, pendant qu'Isaac observe l'homme curieusement.

« Alors… » Isaac fait traîner sa phrase, vraiment pas sûr de ce qu'il veut dire. Peter relève ses yeux sur lui, un sourcil arqué, et Isaac rougit de nouveau d'embarras.

« Tu es timide avec moi maintenant, gamin ? » le taquine Peter, en tirant doucement les doigts d'Isaac, et l'adolescent secoue la tête.

« Tu as dit, » commence Isaac, en déglutissant nerveusement, puis il continue, « qu'il y avait tellement de chose que tu voudrais me faire ? »

Le sourire de Peter se transforme en quelque chose de malicieux.

 **A suivre...**

 **Un chapitre qui fait plaisir. Moi qui ne suit pas une fan des scènes de sexe, je dois dire que celle-ci ne me dérange pas, tellement elle est en accord avec les personnages. Même le côté "obscène" de Peter ne m'a pas fait rougir de honte, je trouvais que ça lui collait trop à la peau. Et vous ? content(e)s ?**


	19. Présage

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 19 : Présage**

 **OOO**

Il est juste trois heures de l'après-midi quand Erica et Boyd reviennent de l'école. Ils sont accueillis par l'odeur récente de la cuisine quand ils entrent dans l'appartement, et Erica s'arrête dans la chambre d'amis pour retirer ses talons hauts avant de venir dans la pièce principale, Boyd la suivant de près derrière. Ils trouvent Isaac et Peter installés à la table de la cuisine en train de piocher dans une double pile de pancakes au chocolat, bavardant tranquillement pendant qu'un disque tourne sur le plan de travail. Erica place une main sur sa hanche, en cataloguant l'écharpe bleu foncée autour du cou de Peter et le t-shirt noir avec un col en V qui est un peu trop grand sur Isaac.

« C'est une fête privée ? » raille-t-elle, en souriant quand Isaac relève les yeux, la bouche pleine de pancakes et légèrement surpris de son arrivée.

« Il y en a en plus dans le frigo, » répond légèrement Peter, en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres pour prendre une longue gorgée. Erica croise ses bras sur sa poitrine alors que Boyd passe devant elle avec un gentil petit coup de coude et il se dirige vers les pancakes supplémentaires.

« Nous sommes allés voir Derek tout à l'heure, » lui raconte Isaac, préférant mettre en avant les affaires de la meute, et il sait que ça regarde autant Boyd et Erica que lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demande Boyd après avoir avalé une bouchée inhumaine de pancakes.

« Mieux, » répond Isaac, en s'arrêtant pour siroter son café. « Stiles prend soin de lui. »

Boyd renifle et il roule les yeux, et Erica marivaude. Peter partage le roulement d'yeux de Boyd.

« Nous irons le voir demain, » dit Erica à Boyd de l'autre côté du plan de travail, et il hoche la tête pour agréer, en prenant une autre grande bouchée de pancakes. Elle retourne son attention vers Isaac. « Quelle excuse tu lui a donné pour avoir séché l'école ? »

Isaac vire au rouge cramoisi et il éclaircit sa gorge plusieurs fois avant de parler.

« Je, euh, lui ai dit que je m'inquiétais pour lui, » répond mollement Isaac, en posant sa tasse de café juste pour avoir quelque chose à regarder à la place de ses compagnons de meute.

« Oh, alors il s'imagine que Boyd et moi nous ne nous en soucions pas ? Vraiment sympa, mon ange, » répond-t-elle tranchante, et Isaac tressaille légèrement, en la fixant. « Je suis certaine qu'il aimerait entendre la vrai raison qui t'a poussé à sécher les cours. »

Isaac grogne et il plante sa fourchette dans la table, le regard sévère. Erica ne recule pas, mais grogne en retour, en laissant tomber ses mains de chaque côté car ses griffes sortent. Isaac fait pour se lever, mais Peter l'arrête en faisant une boucle supplémentaire avec l'écharpe autour du cou de l'adolescent, pour le repousser doucement en arrière car Isaac se lève de son siège.

« Du calme, tous les deux, » gronde Peter et il lance un regard vers Boyd, qui est toujours en train de tenir le plat de pancakes dans une main et un pancake à moitié entamé dans l'autre. Il semble plus ennuyé que préoccupé en regardant ses compagnons de meute se bagarrer. Peter soupire et il pince l'arrête de son nez de façon théâtrale. « Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants. »

Ce qui suscite un rire étouffé de Boyd alors que Erica se gonfle d'orgueil et rejette ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. La situation est presque dissoute, alors Isaac retourne à son assiette et Erica rejoint Boyd pour se pencher au dessus de l'assiette sortie du frigo, pour prendre un pancake dans sa main parfaitement manucurée et le déchiqueter voracement. Peter termine en premier son assiette, en accord parfait avec la fin du disque, alors il déplace l'aiguille du disque et il va rincer son assiette dans l'évier avant de la mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Il disparaît dans sa chambre pendant qu'Isaac nettoie le restant de la vaisselle. Erica et Boyd sont appuyés contre le plan de travail, et ils l'observent en silence. Isaac dépose la dernière assiette dans le lave vaisselle et il essuie ses mains sur le torchon posé sur l'évier, en fronçant les yeux sur les deux.

« D'accord, sérieusement, quoi, » demande Isaac pince sans rire, en regardant les deux. Erica devient tout à coup très intéressée par ses ongles, alors que Boyd hausse les épaules pour se défendre.

« Rien, » répond l'autre garçon, il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et il jette un regard en coin vers Erica. Elle est toujours en train d'examiner ses ongles parfaitement vernis de rouge, son expression trahissant son véritable intérêt pour la conversation. Boyd ramène son regard sur Isaac et il hausse de nouveau les épaules, « on se demandait juste si ça allait devenir quelque chose de régulier. »

Isaac arque un sourcil, clairement perdu, et Boyd retire une main de sa poche pour faire un geste vague entre Isaac et la chambre de Peter. Isaac vire au rouge, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, en se rappelant tardivement qu'il porte l'un des t-shirt de Peter, et le rouge sur ses joues s'approfondit.

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine, » il répond d'un air évasif, en refusant de regarder les deux autres dans les yeux. Son téléphone sonne dans sa poche et il le sort rapidement, heureux de la diversion. Il fait une drôle de tête en apercevant la photo de Stiles apparaître sur l'écran, et il glisse son pouce avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille. « Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'était une diversion, » Stiles semble à bout de souffle et légèrement paniqué à l'autre bout de la ligne. Erica laisse tomber son air désintéressé immédiatement, en observant le téléphone d'Isaac avec inquiétude. Stiles prend plusieurs inspirations tremblantes avant de continuer, « la meute d'alpha, ils n'en ont pas du tout après Derek. C'est Scott. »

Isaac met son téléphone sur haut-parleur et il le place entre lui, Boyd et Erica. Boyd regarde Isaac et Erica, pour voir qu'ils sont également confus.

« Quoi, Scott ? » il demande, et il y a un bruit de froissement à l'autre bout de la ligne, alors il dit, « Stiles ! »

« Ils n'en ont pas après moi, » répond la voix de Derek, et on dirait qu'il ressent toujours de la douleur de l'attaque du jour précédent, ou d'une nouvelle, mais c'est difficile à dire. Ils peuvent toujours entendre Stiles piquer une crise derrière. « Ils en ont après Scott. Il est ce que nous appelons un vrai Alpha. C'est rare, vraiment rare. Deucalion voulait Scott dans sa meute, pas moi. »

« Voulait, » répète Peter, en apparaissant à côté d'Isaac, « qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Il est parti, » Derek semble de nouveau en souffrance, et cette fois il est clair que ce n'est pas physique. « Il est parti avec eux. »

Les quatre loups échangent un regard, confusion et inquiétude évidente, et tout ce qu'ils peuvent entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne est la respiration légèrement laborieuse de Derek et la détresse de Stiles qui râle dans le fond.

« Alors, que faisons nous ? » Demande Boyd après un moment de calme. Derek est silencieux pendant un moment durant lequel Isaac est presque certain que l'alpha est en train de secouer sa tête.

« Je ne sais pas, » Derek à l'air résigné, alors Peter reprend le téléphone à Isaac, pour le prendre plus près de lui et pouvoir parler à son neveu.

« Derek, écoute moi. Ne bouge pas, nous arrivons, nous réfléchirons à quelque chose quand nous serons là, » il a l'air confiant et sûr, alors les cheveux sur la nuque d'Isaac se dressent au timbre autoritaire de Peter. Comme un alpha.

Il se crispe quand Peter pose son téléphone dans sa main. L'appel est terminé, et Erica et Boyd ont quitté la pièce. Isaac peut les entendre à travers les murs, en train de se changer dans des vêtements appropriés pour se battre. Ils se préparent pour la confrontation.

« Isaac, » La voix de Peter le sort de ses pensées et quand Isaac relève les yeux sur lui, il réalise qu'il tient la main de Peter dans un poigne sévère. L'aîné libère sa main pour la relever et caresser sa joue tendrement, pour retracer la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Ça va aller. »

Isaac ouvre la bouche pour répondre, pour dire à Peter qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, il sait qu'ils vont s'en sortir, mais sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge et il ne peut plus former de mots. Peter soupire et il enlace une main derrière le cou de l'adolescent, pour l'attirer vers lui et presser leurs joues ensemble. Isaac peut sentir le souffle de Peter lui chatouiller le bord de son oreille alors que l'homme frotte leurs joues ensemble, sa barbe qui frotte envoie des frissons de plaisir dans l'échine d'Isaac. Il réalise que Peter est en train de murmurer à son oreille, des choses douces et apaisantes, et Isaac pense que ça ne l'aide pas vraiment, mais il peut sentir qu'il se relaxe.

« Nous sommes prêt, » annonce Erica du hall, alors Peter recule, la main toujours sur l'arrière du cou d'Isaac. Il observe Isaac dans l'expectative jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent fasse un signe de tête, un signal bref et incertain qu'il va bien. Peter sourit légèrement, une légère courbure sur sa bouche qu'Isaac n'a jamais vu avant, mais il n'en a seulement qu'un aperçu avant que Peter baisse doucement sa tête avec sa main sur l'arrière de son cou pour embrasser le front d'Isaac. Puis il s'éloigne et il se dirige vers la porte, en prenant ses clefs sur la table du salon, il ressemble au Peter normal, et Isaac laisse un tourbillon de confusion le transporter jusqu'à la porte avec la meute.

La route jusqu'à l'appartement de Derek est de courte durée, mais elle semble encore plus courte car Isaac est rongé par la réalité que Scott, la seule personne en qui il a vraiment fait confiance depuis longtemps, a rejoint la meute d'alpha. Le truc horrible est qu'il n'arrive même pas à se fâcher, à la place il ressent simplement de la confusion, de la trahison, de la déception. A un moment du voyage, Peter tend la main pour prendre la sienne, et enlacer leurs doigts ensemble pour serrer sa main tendrement, de façon rassurante. Ça ne l'aide pas, mais Isaac apprécie.

Quand ils entrent dans l'appartement de Derek, Isaac est étonné de voir Derek, Stiles, Danny, Lydia et Allison assis autour de la table. Derek et Stiles sont assis si près l'un de l'autre que leurs bras se touchent, pour se frotter constamment alors qu'ils déplacent des documents et des choses les uns avec les autres. Lydia parle calmement à Danny, en pointant une variété de diagrammes, des textes, et des illustrations, pour lui donner les détails précis de la situation. Isaac voit Erica focaliser son regard sur Allison, et la blonde commence à grogner, les griffes sorties.

« Erica, » aboie Derek, l'attention tout à coup sur eux, et elle grimace en voyant l'étincelle rouge dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« C'est quand le moment, Derek ? » Demande Boyd, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais l'alpha le dévisage avec un regard plein de sous entendu, et Boyd détourne le regard sans un mot. La main et le côté d'Isaac sont froid, et il réalise que c'est parceque Peter s'est éloigné de lui pour traverser la pièce et aller où Derek et Stiles sont assis. Il commence à se pencher sur les cartes et, d'après ce qu'Isaac peut voir, les plans. Isaac sent des yeux sur lui, et il relève son regard pour voir que Derek l'observe, en fixant l'écharpe que Peter a autour du cou, et le t-shirt de Peter que Isaac porte. Isaac peut voir les muscles de la mâchoire de l'alpha se tendre, alors il se prépare à une confrontation.

Elle n'arrive jamais. Derek retourne soudainement son attention vers Stiles qui est en train de débattre de quelque chose avec Peter, alors Isaac s'oblige à traverser la pièce pour aller de l'autre côté de la table, où Allison est installée. Elle lui fait un sourire bancale quand il s'approche, et elle le tapote doucement sur le bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » Elle demande, et il relève un sourcil sur elle, en se penchant pour lui faire un petit coup de coude.

« C'est moi que devrais te le demander, » il répond, le ton léger, et elle déglutit difficilement, en regardant tout partout sauf lui.

« Ça va, » elle répond, et il ne le croit pas, mais il peut dire qu'elle essaie vraiment. Il décide d'en rester là, mais il serre tendrement son épaule, pour la réconforter, avant que Lydia ne prenne son bras pour l'éloigner du groupe. Isaac regarde tout le monde par-dessus son épaule car elle les écarte, et il croise le regard de Danny qui lui offre un sympathique petit signe de main.

« Isaac, » elle commence, la voix mielleuse, et Isaac peut déjà dire que ça ne va pas bien se finir alors qu'il détourne son regard de Danny pour revenir sur la fille en face de lui. « Je pense que nous devons parler. »

« Nous devons ? » Il demande, en essayant de feinter l'innocence. Elle le dévisage pendant un moment, puis son regard se porte ostensiblement sur l'écharpe bleue autour du cou de Peter, ensuite elle se retourne vers Isaac.

« Nous devons vraiment, » elle répond.

« Il faisait froid, » il hausse faiblement les épaules, mais il est beaucoup trop lâche pour regarder dans les yeux la fille que Peter a laissé pour morte sur le terrain de lacrosse.

« On est en mai, » crache Lydia, en croisant les bras et en frappant le talon de sa chaussure sur sol de manière impatiente.

« Écoute, Lydia, » il commence, mais il s'arrête quand elle relève la main, un ongle manucuré le frappant vivement sur la poitrine.

« N'essaie même pas, » elle crie, la voix tranchante, et Isaac peut entendre le reste du groupe se retourner, tout le monde est focalisé sur Lydia. « Je ne sais pas quel est le problème avec toi, mais tu as intérêt à voir un thérapeute ou- ou quelqu'un, au lieu de faire ça. »

Isaac ouvre a bouche pour répondre, mais elle appuie de nouveau son ongle contre sa poitrine, et il s'arrête.

« Car il est évident que tu as un genre de dysfonctionnement, car baiser avec le type qui a presque tué 90 pour 100 de tes amis avant d'être tué, et qui m'a ensuite manipulé pour revenir du monde des morts. C'est pour le danger ? Tu aimes les morts-vivants ? Ou c'est à cause de la différence d'âge ? Peut-être qu'il répond à une sorte de fantasme malsain dans un jeu de rôle père/fils- »

« Ta gueule, » rugit Isaac, sa main pleine de griffes attrape sa gorge. Derek est sur les pieds immédiatement, les yeux brillants de rouges alors qu'il se dirige vers Isaac. Stiles hurle, « Hé ! » et Allison attrape son arbalète pour pointer une flèche sur l'adolescent qui soutient sa meilleure amie à quelques centimètres du sol. Lydia enfonce ses ongles dans la main d'Isaac, en essayant de retrouver un peu d'air, ce qu'elle parvient à peine à trouver. Elle inhale des insufflations courtes et rapide qu'elle laisse ressortir en un gémissement étrangler avant d'hurler de façon stupéfiante.

Isaac la relâche immédiatement, en relevant les mains pour couvrir ses oreilles et se protéger du cri perçant. Les autres loups dans la pièce font la même chose, alors que Stiles, Allison et Danny les dévisagent dans l'horreur, en plissant les yeux au bruit inhumain qui vient de leur amie. Le cri de Lydia s'éteint comme une sirène d'alarme qui s'atténue, et elle halète de l'air à la fin, avec un air terrifié.

« Bon dieu, c'était quoi, » Danny est le premier à parler, ressemblant à quelqu'un sur le point de partir pour prétendre ne jamais rien avoir entendu à propos des loups-garous, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de surnaturel.

« Une banshee, » répond Peter, en faisant suivre sa déclaration avec un léger grognement alors qu'il tortille un doigt dans son oreille, en grimaçant. Derek le regarde l'air interrogateur, et Stiles roule les yeux en jetant ses mains en l'air.

« Bien sûr, » dit Stiles, apparemment pour lui-même alors qu'il ouvre un livre sur la table pour griffonner quelque chose sur la marge de l'une des pages. Il continue, en marmonnant, « pourquoi pas ? »

Danny frotte un main sur son visage et il se déplace pour aider Lydia, il la prend doucement par le bras et il la dirige vers le canapé. Il lance à Isaac un regard par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'assoit avec elle, en frottant gentiment son dos alors qu'elle reprend son souffle entre ses larmes. Isaac rentre ses griffes, sa tête sonne toujours à cause de la proximité et du volume du cri de Lydia, mais son attention revient sur Stiles quand il éclaircit sa gorge.

« D'accord, ouais, nous n'iront vraiment nulle part ici et c'est un problème sérieux car mon meilleur ami a rejoint une meute meurtrière d'alpha et nous ne savons pas pourquoi ni comment le ramener, » Divague Stiles, en gagnant l'attention de tout le monde – même de Lydia, qui ravale un sanglot en essayant de se reprendre. Isaac retourne vers la table et il s'appuie lourdement contre Peter quand il revient là, moins par confort que pour s'afficher aux yeux de tous, si il est honnête avec lui-même. Seule Erica remarque que la main de Derek reste dans le bas du dos de Stiles pour l'apaiser, et elle donne un vif coup de coude dans les côtes de Boyd, en faisant discrètement un geste dans leur direction. Quand il les voit, il sort calmement son portefeuille de sa poche et il donne un billet de 20 à Erica.

« Attendez, » dit Peter, en s'éloignant encore du côté d'Isaac pour faire le tour de la table et aller vers le canapé. Il s'arrête en face de Lydia et il s'appuie sur un genou, pour descendre à son niveau. « C'est très important, Lydia. Tu m'écoutes ? »

Lydia est en train de tamponner le bord de ses yeux avec un mouchoir, en reniflant délicatement. Elle fait à Peter un regard acerbe, mais elle acquiesce quand même.

« Tu sais pourquoi une banshee crie ? » Lui demande Peter, en relevant lentement la main pour lui reprendre le mouchoir des mains. Elle tressaille au contact, et elle le dévisage l'air livide quand il commence à essuyer doucement les traces de larmes sur ses joues. La pièce est calme alors qu'elle secoue la tête hébétée, mais Danny intervient à côté d'elle, en surprenant tout le monde.

« Dans les vieilles légendes, le cri des banshee est considéré comme un présage de mort, » il dit, en regardant Peter avec un mélange d'irritation et de curiosité. Lydia fait un petit bruit mais elle ne dit rien.

« C'est ça, » répond Peter, en regardant Danny pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans l'appartement de Derek. « Une banshee peut ressentir la mort, et elle crie quand quelqu'un va mourir. Alors la question est- »

« Qui va mourir ? » finit Stiles, ses mains tremblent par-dessus les livres et les plans. Derek attrape une de ses mains, pour la tenir fermement.

« Nous allons nous en sortir, » dit Derek, en relevant les yeux sur Stles avec l'expression la plus encourageante qu'Isaac n'ait jamais vu sur le visage de l'alpha. Stiles hoche la tête, et tout le monde devient attentif alors qu'il se penche sur la table. Peter laisse Lydia au bon soin de Danny et il retourne à la table, où Isaac s'appuie de nouveau contre lui.

« Nous savons que la meute d'alpha vit dans le même immeuble que les Argent, » dit Derek, et Allison hoche la tête laconiquement.

« La dernière chose que nous avons entendu de Scott est la suivante, » Stiles soulève son téléphone dans l'air avant de lire le message à voix haute. « Je fais ce qu'il faut. N'essaie pas de me retrouver. »

Peter tousse à ça, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il met un peu plus de son poids contre Isaac, ainsi les deux se tiennent l'un l'autre.

« Sérieusement ? Ennuyeu, » il se plaint, et il ignore le regard que lui lance Lydia du canapé. « Nous savons qu'il est moralement doux et droit, assez pour être un élu. C'est seulement pour ça qu'il est un vrai Alpha, ce qui est clairement une raison pour que la meute d'alpha le désire. Avoir quelqu'un dont la force est pur ne pourrait que décupler leur puissance par dix. »

« Alors, ils vont essayer d'obtenir plus de pouvoir pour faire quelque chose, » dit Danny de sa place dans le canapé, toujours en train de faire des petits cercles dans le dos de Lydia qui se remaquille.

« Mais quoi ? » Ajoute Allison, et presque tout le monde hausse les épaules. « Ça doit être quelque chose d'énorme si ils tentent d'obtenir plus de puissance dans leur meute. »

« La vengeance, » répond Boyd après un moment, et Erica se ragaillardit à ses côtés.

« Ouais, c'est ça, ils ont dit quelque chose à propos des chasseurs, » elle lance à Allison un sale regard, mais la fille aux cheveux sombres n'y prette pas attention, elle a déjà sorti son téléphone pour composer le numéro de son père.

« Si c'est quelque chose que ma famille a fait, mon père pourrait être en danger, » raisonne-t-elle, et elle se déplace dans la cuisine alors que son téléphone commence à sonner.

« Qu'est-ce que les Argent ont fait qui mérite une vengeance ? » Demande Isaac, et il reçoit le rire étouffer de Peter, Derek, Erica et Boyd simultanément. Il roule les yeux. « On s'en fiche. »

« Non, c'est une bonne question, pourtant, » dit Danny, en se relevant du canapé pour venir vers la table, et se mettre de l'autre côté d'Isaac. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose de bien précis qu'ils recherchent. Si nous découvrons ce que c'est, nous serons capable de trouver une solution pour les arrêter. »

« Comment on va trouver ? » Argumente Lydia qui vient de se pencher sur l'accoudoir du canapé. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait simplement y aller et leur demander pourquoi ils veulent tuer la famille d'Allison. »

« Non, » agrée Danny, en croisant les bras tout en observant les plans, les cartes, et les notes désordonnées répandues sur la table. « Qu'est-ce que nous savons sur eux ? »

« Presque rien, » marmonne Erica. « Les jumeaux peuvent fusionner ensemble pour devenir un géant alpha. »

« Les jumeaux ? » Lydia relève les deux sourcils au même moment où Stiles dit, « Oh. »

« Il y a Kali, et Ennis, » ajoute Boyd, en grimaçant au souvenir de quand ils étaient dans la salle des coffres. « Et Deucalion. »

Le téléphone de Stiles sonne sur la table à ce moment, et il décroche rapidement, l'image de Scott apparaissant sur l'écran.

« Scott ? TU vas bien ? Tu es où ? » L'incendie presque immédiatement Stiles, avant même que son téléphone n'ait atteint son oreille. Il y a du silence à l'autre bout de la ligne avant qu'une voix qui n'est distinctement pas celle de Scott filtre dans le haut parleur. Stiles a assez de bon sens pour mettre le téléphone sur haut parleur avant de le déposer sur la table.

« Tu dois être Stiles, » La voix semble amusée, et Derek grogne vers le téléphone dans une rage propre à l'alpha. Isaac imagine que si il avait des plumes, elles se seraient soulevées.

« Deucalion, » dit le jeune Hale en serrant les dents, et la voix change, plus concentrée, son propriétaire est clairement en train de sourire.

« Bonjour Derek. Tu te sens mieux ? C'est honteux que tu n'aies pas fait de ton mieux la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, » se moque Deucalion, et Derek semble prêt à frapper le téléphone. Isaac attrape le téléphone, pour le mettre hors de la portée de Derek.

« Où est Scott ? » Il demande dés que le téléphone n'est plus en danger d'être pulvérisé. Il y a des mouvements calmes à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Alors tu as rassemblé toute la meute, » vient comme réponse, en ignorant délibérément la question. « J'imagine que vous essayez de trouver un plan de secours. La vérité est, que Scott ne veut pas être retrouvé. Il est avec nous à présent. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Stiles a retrouvé sa voix, et il se penche maladroitement vers le téléphone pour être plus près. Derek attrape son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber, mais il ne bouge pas.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Stiles, » vient comme réponse, et personne ne manque la raillerie habituelle quand il dit le nom de Stiles. « J'essaie d'arrêter quelque chose qui a commencé il y a un moment. Et Scott va m'aider. »

Le silence qui s'installe entre eux est presque tangible, Peter est le premier à bouger pour attraper tout à coup le téléphone sur la table. « Les Argent, » dit-il, et le rire grave de Deucalion traverse le haut parleur.

« Peter, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu allais t'impliquer là dedans. Au fait, désolé pour ta nièce, » il roucoule, et Stiles reprend le téléphone avant que Peter ne puisse l'écraser. Isaac attrape la main de Peter dont les griffes sont sorties, le visage défiguré par un grognement.

« Laisse nous simplement parler à Scott, » insiste Stiles, et il y a léger mouvement dans le haut parleur que ressemble à un acquiescement. Le téléphone change de main, il y a un léger cliquetis, puis Scott.

« Stiles, » est tout ce qu'il parvient à dire avant que Stiles ne l'interrompe.

« Scott, mec, je t'en supplie, reviens. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen pour que nous puissions les arrêter, tu n'as pas à faire ça, » Stiles est presque suppliant, semblant légèrement à bout alors qu'il tient son téléphone.

« Stiles, tu dois me faire confiance là-dessus, » répond Scott, semblant sûr de lui. « Restez hors de ça, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé. »

« Scott, » c'est Derek cette fois, qu prend doucement le téléphone de la main de Stiles. « Comment pouvons nous t'aider ? »

Il y a du silence, un bruit comme si quelque chose passait par-dessus le microphone, et puis, « restez hors de ça. »

Le téléphone bipe, signalant la fin de l'appel, et tout le monde semble perdus. Ils s'asseyent un moment, Stiles s'appuie lourdement contre Derek, Lydia et Danny se collent l'un à l'autre sur le canapé, Erica et Boyd un peu plus loin, en se tenant la main, et en se regardant l'un l'autre pour rester fort. Isaac est toujours en train de tenir la main de Peter, même après que les griffes de l'homme se soient rétractées, et son grognement s'est évanoui pour se transformer en une expression neutre.

« Alors, quoi maintenant ? » Isaac brise le silence quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mon père sait où ils sont, » répond Allison de la cuisine, en tenant son téléphone de façon triomphante dans une main, son arbalète dans l'autre. « Allons le chercher. »

 **A suivre…**

 **Pffff ça se corse grave… Pour qui Lydia a-t-elle criée ?**


	20. Perte

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 20 : Perte**

 **OOO**

L'appel de l'action est plus rapide qu'Isaac ne s'y attendait initialement. Il est pris dans un tourbillon d'ordre donné par Derek, et il observe les gens prendre position, les armes prêtes, les esprits prêts. Il a assez de sens pour ressentir Peter le diriger doucement vers la porte alors que Lydia, Stiles, et Danny répertorient des choses. Allison est partie rejoindre son père, en éclaireur pour la meute, Boyd est partie avec elle, en dépit des protestations d'Erica.

Isaac est laissé en plan entre Peter et Erica alors que Derek les dirige hors du loft. Dans le parking, Isaac gravite autour de la Lexus de Peter, mais il trébuche quand l'homme relève une main pour l'arrêter.

« Va avec Derek, » lui dit Peter, le ton bas, et Isaac observe par-dessus son épaule Erica grimper sur le siège passager dans la voiture de Peter. Il ressent quelque chose se tordre dans sa poitrine et une pression sous la main de Peter, alors il inspire profondément pour rester calme.

« Je veux venir avec toi, » est la seule protestation qu'il peut dire, en sachant que Derek peut les entendre de sa position près de la toyota à quelques pas de là.

Peter secoue la tête une fois, catégorique, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, ni de baisser son regard.

« Vas, » lui redit Peter, en poussant gentiment la poitrine de l'adolescent, et ensuite il s'en va. Isaac l'observe monter dans la voiture avec Erica, il écoute le moteur démarrer, et il regarde la voiture quitter l'emplacement. La main de Derek se pose sur son épaule une minute plus tard, chaude, ferme et forte.

« Allez, » ordonne son alpha, et Isaac obéit, en glissant dans la voiture. Les deux loups sont silencieux alors que Derek les sort de leur emplacement pour se diriger vers leur destination. Isaac se rappelle brièvement qu'Allison a dit quelque chose à propos d'un centre commercial abandonné à quelques kilomètres de la ville que les alphas utilisent comme point de rendez vous, mais il n'accorde pas d'attention à leur localisation alors que Derek conduit la voiture en silence, en alternant entre regarder par la vitre et vérifier son téléphone. Isaac souffre seulement des quelques minutes de silence avant que Derek parle, il est surpris en sortant de ses pensées.

« Quand allais tu me le dire ? » Son ton est grave et doux, mais Isaac se replie sur lui-même, en regardant par la fenêtre dans une faible attitude de défi.

« Pouvons nous en parler plus tard ? » Marmonne Isaac, en observant brièvement un nuage qu'il souffle sur le carreau et qui disparaît. Il souffle un autre nuage sur le carreau et il dessine dedans avec son doigt, en ignorant qu'il peut presque sentir Derek roulé les yeux du siège conducteur.

« Je ne veux pas en parler plus tard, Isaac. Je suis ton alpha, je mérite de connaître la vérité, » Derek ne semble pas particulièrement en colère, et Isaac est…surpris. Il risque un coup d'œil vers l'homme par-dessus son épaule, mais le regard de Derek est focalisé sur la route, avec le même air renfrogné que d'habitude. Isaac se redresse un peu et il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, en se rappelant qu'il porte toujours le pull en V de Peter. Il enfonce ses mains sous ses coudes et il soupire, en fixant le plancher entre ses pieds.

« Je m'inquiétais que tu puisse…mal réagir, » admet Isaac, en tapant sa basket déchirée contre la portière de la voiture, doucement et en rythme. Il n'ose pas jeter un œil vers Derek cette fois, mais la tentation est forte, alors à la place il décroise les bras pour tirer sur le bord de sa poche en jeans. Il entend Derek grailler et il peut encore l'imaginer en train de rouler les yeux, et Isaac sourit presque malgré lui, en comprenant maintenant qu'il n'est probablement pas en grande difficulté.

« Mal réagir ? Tu sors seulement avec mon oncle, » sa voix d'alpha est pleine de sarcasme et avec une pointe d'amertume, et Isaac se sent tout à coup coupable de le lui avoir caché, de l'avoir caché à tout le monde. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose – pour s'excuser ? Il n'est pas vraiment sûr – mais il s'arrête, en devinant qu'il a tout faux. Il essaie d'ignorer la voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui dit que ce n'est pas les affaires de Derek, et que ça le sera encore moins quand Isaac deviendra le beta de Peter, mais tout à coup il est en colère, et il sert les poings sur ses genoux. Il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce qu'il ressent car Derek ralentit pour s'arrêter et garer la voiture, alors Isaac relève les yeux pour voir où ils se sont arrêtés.

Le centre commercial désaffecté semble vieux et pas à sa place, comme la version fade d'un bâtiment gris usé qui aurait été transplanté d'un univers parallèle morne à leur ville. Le parking est vide, sauf la Lexus argenté familière – déjà vide – qui est garée proprement dans un endroit proche de l'une des entrées du centre commercial. Derek se gare un peu plus loin, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac pour l'arrêter car l'adolescent fait pour sortir de la voiture. Il lance un regard interrogateur à son alpha, mais Derek est focalisé sur le bâtiment, les yeux froncés.

« Derek ? » Isaac tend à nouveau la main vers la poignée, un flux d'anxiété jaillit de lui. La voiture de Peter est vide, ce qui veut dire que Peter et Erica sont déjà parti à l'intérieur du centre, mais Derek passe une main autour du bras d'Isaac, pour le garder dans la voiture.

« Attends, » ordonne le vieux loup, et Isaac retourne contre son siège, l'estomac noué. Il ferme ses mains en poings, ensuite il se relâche et il répète la procédure alors que Derek sort de la voiture, le téléphone à son oreille. Isaac peut entendre des parties de la conversation – Derek est en train de parler tactique avec Stiles et Danny au téléphone – mais il ne s'en soucie pas assez pour écouter, son esprit est trop préoccupé. Il se rejoue les évènements du matin quand Derek ouvre la porte pour se pencher dans la voiture, le téléphone à nouveau dans sa poche. Isaac le regarde dans l'expectative, dans l'attente des ordres, mais la bouche de Derek reste scellé en une ligne stricte.

« Reste ici, » il dit, et Isaac proteste avant même d'avoir considéré son argument.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici, » il réplique, en ouvrant la porte passagère pour sortir de la voiture. Il lance un regard à Derek par-dessus le toit. « Je suis venu pour aider, Derek. »

« Tu veux aider ? Reste ici, » répète son alpha, et Isaac grogne cette fois, un bruit féroce du fond de sa gorge. Derek semble aussi surpris par le grognement que l'est Isaac, mais il continue à tenir tête.

« Je ne vais pas rester ici alors que vous êtes là dedans et que vous vous faites tuer. Nous sommes plus fort en meute, non ? Et Erica est déjà à l'intérieur sans nous. Et si elle se fait blesser ? » Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose à propos de Peter, mais il se mord la langue à la dernière seconde, en réalisant avec une autre boule dans l'estomac que la sécurité de Peter est la dernière inquiétude de Derek dés à présent. Derek le dévisage pendant un long moment avant de finalement acquiescer. Isaac ferme la portière plus fort que nécessaire, et il suit Derek qui a commencé à se diriger sans un mot vers l'entrée du centre commercial.

« Stiles dit qu'ils ont eu des nouvelles des Argent et de Boyd, » lui dit Derek quand il s'arrête à la porte, le verrou est déjà cassé. Isaac regarde le verrou, puis son alpha, et il attend. « Les jumeaux s'en sont pris à eux. »

Isaac y réfléchit, son regard dérivant vers les deux voitures dans le parking, pour revenir ensuite sur la porte, et puis sur Derek. Il hoche la tête, en se mordant les joues.

« Alors, c'est juste nous ? » est ce qu'il dit, et Derek comprend ce qu'il veut dire. L'alpha acquiesce, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Isaac.

« Ils vont bien, »dit-il, et Isaac le croit vraiment, seulement car il sait que les Argents et Boyd peuvent se débrouiller. « Allons chercher Scott. »

La porte s'ouvre avec un grincement, les vieilles charnières sont là depuis un moment sans avoir été huilée. Le bruit ne semble pas attirer la moindre attention, malgré les suspicions d'Isaac, et il parle à Derek dans un murmure feutré. Derek acquiesce avec un grognement et un signe de tête, mais sans rien dire, et Isaac le suit dans le hall sombre et poussiéreux, à l'écoute d'un signe de vie. Ce qui est impossible, il le réalise après une minute, à cause des bruits de leurs pas qui se répercutent contre les murs et dans les espaces de vente vide. Il arrête de se sentir frustrer, pour fermer les yeux et tenter de se focaliser sur ce qu'il entend – d'abord sur son souffle, puis sur Derek – mais ça ne l'aide pas car les bruits sont mélangés si parfaitement que rien n'est assez distinct pour ressortir du lot. Isaac est étonné en ouvrant les yeux, quand Derek pose une main sur son épaule, un regard d'inquiétude parfaitement installé sur son visage d'alpha.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » lui rappelle Derek, et Isaac secoue la tête avec force, voulant aider.

« Ce n'est pas ça, je- » Il s'arrête, en tendant l'oreille dans l'interruption de la conversation, pour finalement saisir un bruit qui ne vient pas de lui, ni de Derek. Il regarde l'aîné, tout à coup requinqué, « tu as entendu ça ? »

Derek plisse les yeux pour écouter, et il ne lui faut pas plus qu'un moment avant avant de secouer doucement Isaac, en avançant. « Allons-y, je peux les entendre. »

L'estomac d'Isaac se retourne alors qu'il suit rapidement Derek, en bougeant vivement mais pas assez silencieusement dans le centre commercial. Le bruit devient plus fort plus ils se rapprochent, et Isaac est en train de prendre une intersection à la suite de Derek quand l'alpha s'arrête. Isaac tressaute pour éviter de rentrer dans Derek, mais l'alpha ne semble pas le remarquer, fixant plutôt l'espace ouvert en face de lui. Isaac jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du plus âgé, l'effroi et la confusion le traverse à la vue en face de lui.

Peter et Erica sont dressés contre Ennis et Kali, tandis que Deucalion et Scott observe d'un air grave de l'autre côté. Isaac sent Derek se tendre en face de lui, ses griffes sont dégainées avant d'hurler pour se jeter dans la mêlée, pour annoncer son arrivée. Le jeune loup observe Derek se placer entre son oncle et Ennis, en parant les attaques de l'autre alpha sur un palier. L'adrénaline et la colère le poussent à entrer dans la bagarre. Isaac se dirige vers Scott, les griffes sorties quand Deucalion remarque son approche et se retourne vers lui. Scott abandonne l'alpha à ses côtés, pour poser une main et agripper l'épaule d'Isaac alors qu'ils se croisent, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas venir ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Scott est hors de lui, plus qu'Isaac ne l'a jamais vu auparavant, ce qui envoie un frisson dans l'échine d'Isaac. Le loup plus petit lance un coup d'œil vers la bagarre derrière, et Isaac relève les yeux à temps pour voir Peter lancer ses griffes sur Kali, qui l'évite en lui faisant un coup de pied retourné qui le frappe au menton, le faisant trébucher en arrière. L'estomac d'Isaac se noue et il se retourne vers Scott, en déglutissant difficilement.

« Nous ne pouvions pas t'abandonner, Scott. Après avoir compris que les alpha en avaient après toi -»

« Ils ne m'ont pas enlevé ! Je suis parti avec eux ! » Scott secoue un peu Isaac alors qu'il parle, les muscle de sa mâchoire sont tendus. Isaac se sent vide tout à coup, et le monde bascule alors qu'il essaie de garder l'esprit clair.

Il est toujours sous le choc quand il réalise qu'il n'a rien dit, et il se débrouille pour s'étrangler avec un, « Comment ? »

« Deucalion est venu me demander de l'aide, » explique Scott, en plissant les yeux sur la bagarre quand Ennis rugit alors que le pied de Kali entre en contact avec les côtes d'Erica, pour l'envoyer valser hors du combat. Scott sort ses crocs et il secoue légèrement Isaac, pour le regarder solennellement. « Écoute, je t'expliquerai plus tard, mais nous devons aller les aider immédiatement. »

Isaac arrive à peine à acquiescer, et il se précipite immédiatement vers Erica alors que Scott entre dans le combat derrière eux. Elle est couchée sur le côté, et elle tousse du sang alors qu'il arrive près d'elle. Ses griffes ensanglantées s'appuient par terre alors qu'elle essaie de se relever en tremblant, un faible sourire traverse son visage pour cacher une grimace de douleur. Isaac tend la main pour l'aider à se lever, mais elle secoue la tête, pour se mettre sur les genoux alors que ses bras oscillent et menacent de céder sous son poids.

« Hé, Iz, » elle sourit entre ses dents serrées, et il fronce les sourcils sur elle, en lui relevant un bras qu'il passe sur son épaule pour la supporter. Elle siffle bruyamment à la pression contre ses côtes, et Isaac baisse doucement son bras, l'air renfrogné. Elle tente un sourire penaud, mais c'est plus une grimace. « Côtes cassées, » elle croasse, et Isaac hoche la tête, pour la poser doucement contre une colonne.

« Reste là, d'accord ? » Il lui dit, en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour la serrer tendrement. Il commence à se relever, mais elle l'arrête en secouant la tête et en serrant ses doigts.

« Non, » gémit-elle, la voix cassée, « n'y va pas. »

La poigne sur sa main est étonnement forte, mais il se décroche avec précaution de ses doigts, en caressant sa joue de sa paume avant de lâcher sa main.

« Je vais revenir, » il lui dit, en sentant son cœur flotter dans sa poitrine, et il peut ressentir son froncement de sourcil alors qu'il se dirige vers la bagarre.

Kali est en train de lancer son pied griffu sur Derek, et Isaac saute pour intercepter son pied, tentant de l'interrompre. Elle trébuche en arrière, en grognant, avant de basculer en avant pour balafrer Isaac dans la poitrine. Il grimace au picotement des griffes de l'alpha, mais il bondit de nouveau en avant, en grinçant des dents. Son attaque est bloquée par Ennis, qui l'attrape par la gorge pour le soulever. Les griffes d'Isaac son sur la main autour de sa gorge, ses pieds frappent violemment, pour tenter de se décrocher de la prise de l'alpha qui resserre lentement sa poigne autour de sa gorge.

Il entend crier mais il ne peut pas cerner les mots, car ses oreilles sont remplies de coton, et Isaac serre les yeux, en essayant d'haleter de l'air. Dans la seconde où ses yeux se ferment, quelque chose entre en collision avec Ennis, si brutalement qu'Isaac ressent la force de l'impact avant qu'Ennis le relâche tout à coup. Il tombe sur le sol, en déglutissant de grande goulée d'air et en toussant.

Scott a plaqué Ennis alors que Derek est toujours occupé avec Kali. Peter est debout et se tient prêt au moment où le grand alpha tombe, les crocs dénudés alors qu'il enfonce ses griffes dans les entrailles et la gorge d'Ennis. Ses yeux bleus luminescents clignotent pour revenir dans leurs couleurs gris bleus humain car Ennis envoie ses griffes dans le visage et le cou de Peter, dont les mains retombent de chaque côté pour ne plus bouger. Le corps de Peter tombe quelques secondes plus tard, un silence partiel remplit la pièce avant que Kali grogne de rage, le son se transformant en hurlement étranglé de douleur car Deucalion enfonce ses griffes dans sa gorge. Le sang les éclabousse tous les deux alors qu'elle s'effondre sur ses genoux, une main griffue autour de son cou ensanglanté dans une tentative de rester en vie.

Elle tombe avec un léger gargouillement, le rouge s'évanouissant de ses yeux alors que son corps frappe le sol et que la pièce tombe à nouveau dans le silence.

Isaac regarde entre Scott et Derek avant de se ruer sur l'endroit où Peter est tombé, pour couvrir de ses mains la blessure béante que s'étend de la joue de l'aîné au milieu de sa poitrine. Le sang se répand sur la peau autour des entailles, mais quand Isaac pose ses mains par-dessus, c'est collant et froid. D'abord, il ne comprend pas, son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge alors qu'il relève une main tremblante vers la joue de Peter, mais ensuite Derek l'attrape par la taille pour l'éloigner. Il entend quelqu'un hurler, un cri rauque et désespéré. Il croise le regard d'Erica dans la pièce alors que Derek l'éloigne dehors. Le visage d'Erica est un masque de pitié, et Isaac réalise qu'il est le seul à hurler.

Il arrête ses lamentations quelques minutes plus tard quand sa voix s'estompe pour se briser, en s'asseyant sur le siège avant de la Toyota où Derek la conduit. Isaac peut sentir combien sa gorge est rouée alors qu'elle essaie de cicatriser, mais il ne peut penser qu'à Peter, reposant sans vie près d'Ennis, la poitrine et la gorge déchiquetée par les griffes de l'alpha.

Sa voix est rauque, ses membres lourds, il se sent vide, mais il ne semble pas trouver les mots pour le dire. Le visage de Derek est figé dans une expression de douleur et de sympathie, alors qu'il va prendre une couverture dans le coffre pour l'envelopper autour des épaules d'Isaac. Il le laisse avec un calme, « Reste ici. » Isaac reste.

Derek retourne un moment plus tard avec Scott et Erica – qui est debout et boitille – ce qui aurait été une grande amélioration du point de vue d'Isaac, si il avait été capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que Peter. Ils se regroupent en face de la voiture pendant un moment, et Isaac ne sait pas si ils réalisent qu'il peut les entendre.

« Scott va tout les deux vous ramener à l'appartement, » Dit Derek à Erica, et Scott hoche la tête, en lançant un coup d'œil vers la Toyota par-dessus son épaule, sur Isaac assis à l'intérieur. Scott reporte rapidement son attention vers Derek au lieu de le dévisager. Isaac reste silencieux alors que Derek continue, « …je dois rester pour m'occuper de…et bien… » Il lance sa tête vers la Lexus garée un peu plus loin, et Isaac déglutit douloureusement. Scott et Erica acquiesce tout les deux comme si ils savaient exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, et Isaac comprend aussi, il voudrait simplement que ça ne soit pas vrai.

Scott entre dans la voiture et il démarre, et Erica passe un bras tremblant par enlacer Derek avant de grimper sur le siège arrière. Derek ne les regarde pas partir, il se retourne simplement pour retourner dans le bâtiment. Scott change de vitesse et il commence à conduire. Isaac observe le centre commercial dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à ce que Scott tourne et qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il peut sentir que Scott et Erica le regarde, en attendant quelque chose, mais rien ne vient. Il est juste assis et il fixe calmement l'extérieur du pare brise, drapé dans une couverture qui sent l'huile de moteur et le cuir de la voiture.

Le trajet du retour vers le loft lui semble plus court que le trajet vers le centre commercial, mais Isaac attribue ça au fait qu'il ne fait pas vraiment attention à la route, car il fixe l'extérieur du pare brise durant le voyage mais sans vraiment voir ce qui l'entoure. Quand ils arrivent au loft, Scott gare la voiture et il sort pour aider Erica, mais elle lui fait à la place un signe vers Isaac, en s'extirpant de la voiture pour rentrer. Isaac se laisse guidé dans le bâtiment, dans l'ascenseur, et dans le loft où Stiles, Lydia et Danny sont en train d'attendre anxieusement.

Dans l'agitation où tout le monde célèbre leur retour sain et sauf, et les questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé, Isaac disparaît dans les escaliers. Il laisse tomber la couverture avant d'ouvrir la porte de son épaule, la laissant dans le hall pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupe. Sa chambre semble familière et sûr, comme la maison, et il se jette dans son lit pour envelopper un oreiller et pleurer. Il pleure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus rien ressentir, jusqu'à ce que les larmes arrêtent de couler sur ses joues, jusqu'à ce que les hoquets de sanglots s'estompent pour se transformer en respiration irrégulière.

Après ce qui pourrait être des minutes ou des heures, Isaac ferme les yeux. Quand il les ouvre à nouveau, Erica est assise au bord de son lit, pour repousser les cheveux de son visage. Il sent que son souffle se bloque à nouveau dans sa gorge, mais il ne pleure pas, il ferme simplement les yeux pour retomber dans le sommeil.

La fois suivante quand il se réveille, c'est à cause d'un coup de tonnerre qui le sort d'un cauchemar. Ivre de sommeil et terrifié, Isaac cherche Peter, mais il trouve seulement une place vide.

Il pleure jusqu'à s'endormir.

 **A suivre…**

 **Vu les évènements, je n'ai pas eu le courage de traduire la semaine précédente. Je n'ai pas les mots...non...même après une semaine.**

 **Pour vous changer les idées, il y a un test sur** **Melty : « Quel personnage masculin de Teen Wolf es-tu ? »**

 **Je l'ai fait et j'étais heureuse de lire : Isaac Lahey !**

 **En gros ça disait : Tu es drôle, mais maladroit et tu n'es pas toujours le meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit de gérer ton stress. Tu veux être présent pour tes amis, mais tu ne trouves pas toujours le moyen d'être à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Ce n'est pas grave, ils t'apprécient tel que tu es !**


	21. Nouveau Commencement

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 21 : Nouveau Commencement**

 **OOO**

« Ça va faire trois semaines, » annonce Lydia alors qu'elle s'approche de la table avec son plateau. Scott se glisse sur la fin du banc pour prendre place quand Allison donne un petit coup de coude d'encouragement à son épaule, puis Lydia prend la place vide entre eux, en faisant voler ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule. « La réunion dans le bureau semble être une probation académique, mais si il ne revient pas bientôt, ils vont tout simplement l'expulser. »

Un silence meurtri tombe sur la table alors que Lydia prend la pomme sur son plateau pour l'examiner avant de la mordre délicatement. Allison regarde son repas d'un air contemplatif avant de le repousser vers Stiles, qui se jette immédiatement sur les frites, pour en fourrer plusieurs dans sa bouche en une fois.

Les sourcils de Scott se rejoignent tandis qu'il observe la nourriture abandonnée sur son propre plateau. « Il y a bien quelque chose que nous pouvons faire, » dit-il, en cessant finalement de dévisager sa pizza. « Je veux dire, il doit y avoir _quelque chose._ »

« Peut-être que nous devrions essayer de lui reparler, » suggère Allison, en observant Scott avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

« Pas la peine, » marmonne Erica à l'autre bout de la table, la joue appuyée contre sa main tandis qu'elle repousse ses légumes ramollis – étrangement étiquetés avec le lable « bio » par l'équipe de la cafétéria – autour de son assiette. « J'ai finalement réussi à le faire sortir de sa chambre la nuit dernière, mais c'était seulement pour quelques minutes. » Boyd casse le cookies en deux et il lui en offre un morceau, qu'elle prend et qu'elle mange, avec la même expression maussade.

« C'est une bonne chose, non ? » Demande Danny quand il finit de boire son eau. Il referme le bouchon de la bouteille, en haussant un peu les épaules. Alors que la table reste silencieuse, il demande à nouveau, « non ? »

« C'était sous la contrainte, » développe Boyd, en donnant à Erica l'autre moitié de son cookies car elle le regarde dans l'expectative. « Erica la tirer jusqu'en bas et elle lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas remonter bouder tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé quelque chose. »

« Alors, il _a mangé_ quelque chose ? » Demande Scott, en se penchant, une expression douloureuse d'inquiétude sur son visage. Erica renifle, en secouant la tête, ses boucles blondes rebondissent contre son dos et par-dessus ses épaules.

« Ouais, il a mangé la moitié d'une mini carotte, ensuite il m'a jeté l'autre moitié avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, » se plaint-elle, en tapant ses ongles sur le dessus de la table. Boyd enlace ses doigts avec les siens, leurs doigts s'emmêlent ensembles, et sa main reste sans bouger à peine un moment avant qu'elle ne la serre. Stiles grogne, en rinçant sa bouche pleine de nourriture avec une grande gorgée de lait et il relève sa main dans un geste inarticulé.

« Alors il se laisse mourir de faim _et_ il va se faire expulser de l'école ? Fantastique. On dirait que ça lui monte à la tête, » rétorque-t-il, le sarcasme et le mépris dégoulinant de chaque mot. Lydia le frappe fortement à l'arrière de la tête et il crie car le pied de Danny entre en contact avec son tibia sous la table. « Aie ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Stiles, il a besoin de notre aide, » lui fait comprendre Scott, déterminé. Stiles tousse et il se redresse, pour commencer à rouler les yeux, mais il s'arrête quand Scott ajoute, « Et si ça avait été Derek ? »

Le visage de Stiles devient instantanément rouge cramoisi et il croise les bras, en maugréant.

« D'accord, tout d'abord, ferme là bordel. Deuxièmement, ta remarque n'aide pas, Scott. Derek n'a pas essayé de tuer des innocents, comme, oh, je ne sais pas – _nous,_ par exemple ? » Il décroise ses bras pour enfoncer les mains dans les poches de son sweat, et baisser la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche disparaisse derrière le col de son t-shirt.

« A côté de ça, » continue-t-il, légèrement étouffé, et Scott peut dire qu'il mâchouille sa lèvre. « Il n'y avait pas de corps. Nous ne savons même pas si il est vraiment mort, alors est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu disproportionné ? »

« Attends, tu veux dire quoi quand tu dis 'pas de corps' ? » Danny semble intrigué à présent, et il repousse son plateau qui rejoint les autres, tous bloqués maladroitement en face de Stiles. L'adolescent aux grains de beautés lance au groupe un sale regard et il commence à empiler les plateaux ensembles, n'acceptant plus leur pot-de-vin en nourriture.

« Derek y est retourné pour, heu, nettoyer après- »Scott fait un geste maladroit et inarticulé de la main qui n'a finalement aucun sens, mais Danny hoche quand même la tête. « En fait, il dit que quand il est retourné à l'intérieur… »

« Le corps de Peter n'était plus là, » termine platement Erica, et l'un des sourcils de Danny se relève, pour osciller entre Scott et elle.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? »

Scott hausse les épaules s'avouant vaincu et il détourne son attention vers le bas, pour tapoter un endroit de la table où le contreplaqué à commencé à s'écailler. Stiles se lève, pour marcher de trois pas vers la poubelle et jeter les cannettes avant de verser le reste des plateaux et d'y ajouter les feuilles en papier sur le dessus de ceux-ci. Allison se penche, pour regarder vers Lydia et Scott, avec un pli entre ses sourcils qui apparaît seulement quand elle a une idée.

« Les autres étaient toujours là, non ? » demande-t-elle, et Scott hoche la tête. « Et personne ne peut avoir déplacé le corps entre le moment où vous avez quitté le centre commercial et le retour de Derek, juste ?"

« C'était seulement quelques minutes, » Scott secoue la tête, ayant l'air aussi démoralisé qu'il en a l'air. « Deucalion est parti en même temps que nous, de plus il n'aurait aucune raison de prendre le corps de Peter. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« En parlant du grand méchant loup, » intervient Lydia entre l'échange des deux autres, en refermant son miroir de poche pour le mettre dans son sac avant de regarder Scott. « Tu ne penses pas que tu nous dois une explication ? Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais eu l'histoire complète du pourquoi tu es parti avec ce type qui a essayé de nous tuer. » Scott à la décence d'avoir l'air embarrassé, en chipotant au bord de sa manche par-dessus ses poings avant de le relâcher et d'inspirer profondément pour lui-même.

« Ouais, de toute façon, nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais ? Je suis sérieux, Scott, jamais, » Stiles tente de le gronder plus comme quelqu'un qui essaierait de raisonner un chien, d'ailleurs il ne devrait pas mâchouiller ses lèvres pour ce faire, mais Scott acquiesce, en souriant à la longueur de la table vers son ami.

« Je suis d'accord. Je suis vraiment désolé, les gars, » s'excuse-t-il, et tout le monde semble reconnaissant à leur propre manière. Erica le frappe sous la table en lui faisant un petit sourire, tout en se retournant. « Deucalion est venu chercher mon aide…il a entendu les rumeurs qui disent que je suis un vrai alpha, et il semble que ce soit vrai. »

« La meute d'alpha était ici initialement à la recherche des Argent, en soif de vengeance – quelques veilles querelles intestines, j'imagine – mais celui qu'ils recherchaient n'était plus là. »

« Gérard, » le coupe Allison, et Scott acquiesce. Boyd grogne et Erica tousse.

« On aurait dû savoir, » marmonne Stiles.

« Attends, tu parles de ton grand-père ? » l'interrompt Danny, en observant Allison à l'autre bout de la table, qui hoche la tête honteusement. « Celui qui était le principal l'année dernière ? »

« Il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis, » est la seule explication qu'Allison est capable de lui offrir, c'est pourquoi Scott vient à son secours.

« Deucalion et le reste de la meute d'alpha était sur la liste ? Quand ils ont découvert que Gérard était hors course, Deucalion voulait repartir, mais le reste des alphas voulaient trancher la gorge de tous les Argents, » Allison tend sa main vers Scott pour prendre celle de Scott dans la sienne, et la serrer tendrement. Lydia observe le bras tendu en face d'elle et elle lorgne sa meilleure amie, mais sans rien dire.

« Alors il est venu chercher ton aide pour les arrêter, » Danny semble pensif car il réfléchit, avant de se retourner vers Allison. « Mais deux d'entre eux s'en sont pris à toi et ton père de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Elle sourit d'un air grave, en retirant sa main de celle de Scott pour rogner le vernis sur son ongle, l'air impassible.

« Ils n'étaient pas vraiment bons au combat, » elle hausse une épaule, en essayant d'avoir un air nonchalant à propos de ça et c'est presque un succès. « Ils ont déguerpi après que mon père leurs a tiré dessus, mais nous ne pensons pas que leurs blessures étaient fatal. Il y a une chance qu'ils puissent revenir, mais vu que deux de leur meute sont morts et que le troisième est parti sans eux, nous ne les reverrons probablement plus. »

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas tiré toutes tes flèches sur eux ? Maintenant, je me sens _spéciale,_ » ricane Erica. Allison la regarde mais elle ne se laisse pas avoir, à la place elle se lève et elle ramasse son sac par terre à côté d'elle.

« Je dois aller en histoire, tenez moi au courant, d'accord ? » La dernière partie est adressée à Scott, qui hoche la tête et sourit quand elle se penche pour lui faire un rapide petit baiser avant de rapidement s'excuser. Il y a un moment calme où Scott la regarde s'éloigner avec adoration, moment brisé par les bruits que fait Stiles en finissant d'enfoncer ses livres dans son sac pour commencer à se lever et quitter la table à son tour.

« Ouais, j'ai une période libre après et j'ai dit à Derek que je le verrai pour faire quelques trucs, » l'explication est vague au mieux, ce qui pique la curiosité de Scott, qui rapporte son attention à la conversation.

« Quels genres de trucs ? » Demande Scott, alors Stiles se renfrogne, en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son sweat.

« Derek a passé toute la nuit à rechercher Peter, tu savais ? A la recherche de n'importe quel indice pouvant indiquer où il est, ce qu'il est devenu… »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il est devenu quelque chose ? » Le nez de Erica se plisse alors qu'elle observe l'humain, surprise et à moitié offensée, même si elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Oh, heu, je ne sais pas, seulement le fait qu'il a déjà essayé de tous nous tuer une fois, » rétorque Stiles, le sarcasme drapant chacun de ses mots. Il lève les yeux au ciel et il insiste avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interrompre avec une remarque acerbe. L'air aigrit, il continue, « j'aide Derek. Même si ce type est un psychopathe, c'est toujours l'oncle de Derek, et il pourrait être salement blessé si il n'est pas déjà mort. »

« Tiens nous au courant. Et fais nous savoir si il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour aider, » Scott pique un dernier morceau de pizza, en faisant à Stiles un sourire chaleureux d'encouragement, laissant savoir à son ami qu'en dépit de ses maladresses, il fait toujours la bonne chose.

« Si tu envisages une soirée de recherche, ne compte pas sur moi, » Lydia a ce doux sourire maladif qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, la tête penchée légèrement car elle passe la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. « je pense que j'ai déjà donné assez de moi en aidant ce loup zombie psychopathe, surtout en considérant qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Elle se lève, et elle disparaît avant que quiconque puisse ajouter un mot. Stiles l'observe partir avec une expression las qui aurait plutôt convenu à Derek, avant de faire un signe d'aurevoir à Scott, Erica, Boyd et Danny.

« En fait, et bien, je suis déjà en retard pour l'entraînement, » s'excuse Danny après un moment de silence, en faisant un signe par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il quitte la table d'un pas rapide. Erica le regarde partir désintéressée avant de se pencher plus lourdement contre Boyd, et donner un sourire fatiguer à Scott au bout de la table.

« Alors, c'est quoi le plan, Ô très vénéré Véritable Alpha ? » elle le taquine, en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Scott hausse les épaules, ayant presque l'air perdu.

« Je…ne sais pas. J'imagine que tout ce que nous pouvons vraiment faire dés à présent, c'est attendre de voir si Derek et Stiles reviennent avec quelque chose, » Il n'a pas l'air satisfait de sa réponse, mais il n'y a clairement rien de plus à faire. Avec un soupir, il met son sac sur une épaule et il se lève, en faisant à Boyd et Erica un sourire confiant. « Pour l'instant, cependant, vous devriez retourner en cours. »

Erica renifle, en arquant un sourcil et en ne faisant aucun geste pour quitter la table, en dépit du fait que la plupart des étudiants qui était en pause pour manger, ont disparu pour retourner en classe.

« Et tu vas où ? » Demande Boyd, curieux, mais pas suspicieux.

« Jeter un œil sur Isaac, » admet Scott, ayant l'air à moitié coupable mais essayant pourtant de maintenir un petit sourire tendu. « Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé avec lui depuis…et bien… »

Il décale son poids maladroitement, mais Boyd fait un signe de tête car il a compris, et Erica fait un signe de sa main bien manucurée dans sa direction.

« Va-y, alors. Nous verrons si tu arrives à faire quelque chose avec lui, » elle essaie d'avoir l'air impassible, mais Scott lui fait un petit sourire convaincant avant qu'elle l'abandonne en lui faisant un autre signe de sa main.

 **OOO**

Dés que Derek quitte le loft pour la journée, Isaac sort péniblement du lit pour aller à la douche, il y va le temps de laver ses cheveux avant qu'une apathie totalement recommence à l'écraser. Il se débrouille pour retourner dans sa chambre et finir de s'habiller avant de mettre un disque et de s'effondrer sur le lit.

C'est une amélioration – il suppose que la partie logique de son cerveau n'est pas complètement submerger par la dépression – considérant que hier il a seulement fait la moitié du chemin vers la douche avant d'abandonner et de faire demi tour.

Le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller, étendu de tout son long sans cérémonie dans le désordre des couvertures et de draps, il reste là pendant une bonne minute avant de réaliser quel disque il a mis. Le disque que Peter écoutait le jour de leur premier baiser – en fait, le jour où ils se sont lâché dans les reste de la maison des Hale, désespérés, fiévreux et…

Isaac ressent un frémissement traverser son corps malgré lui, le souvenir le frappe désagréablement avec une douleur dans la poitrine, mais il ne peut pas changer le disque. C'était l'un des préférés de Peter, il lui avait dit une fois quand ils discutaient de musique, une chose dont Isaac se serait bien moqué si ça n'avait pas été Peter. De toutes les choses que l'homme lui a apporté, Isaac suppose qu'il a développé un intérêt certain pour la musique et ce n'est pas le pire cadeau d'adieu.

Le souvenir amer le pique et il sent des larmes au bord de ses yeux, mais il les retient avec un reniflement.

Trois semaines.

Et c'est seulement le début, car il est mort, non ? Sauf que Derek n'a pas retrouvé de corps, il n'y a pas de corps, ce qui veut dire…

Ce qui veut dire _quelque chose_ , mais quoi ? Il sait qu'il est paumé la dessus, il ferait n'importe quoi pour savoir, l'incertitude le garde éveillé la nuit, une pensée persistante lui rappelle qu'il doit être quelque part, qu'il doit avoir besoin de leur aide. Mais il n'arrive pas à rejoindre Derek lors de ses sorties nocturnes dans les bois, pour rechercher un indice afin de savoir si Peter est toujours là, quelque part. Il ne peut pas faire face à la possibilité que l'homme – son amant – peut être en vie, ou pire, qu'il pourrait ne pas l'être.

Des petits coups sur sa porte le sortent de ses pensées pour le ramener dans la réalité, et Isaac est à moitié honteux de ne pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un est entré dans le loft, et qu'il s'est rapproché si près de lui sans qu'il ne le réalise. Il se retourne rapidement, et il voit Scott, il s'installe sur son dos, et posant un bras par-dessus ses yeux avec un soupir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Isaac essaie d'avoir l'air ennuyé, mais sa voix est rauque dû à la combinaison du stress et de la désuétude, et à la place il semble juste fatigué. Il entend le mouvement des pas et maintenant qu'il fait attention, il peut sentir que Scott se dirige avec précaution à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

« Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, » dit Scott, et c'est comme admettre sa culpabilité, ce qui fait que Isaac aboie un court rire sans amusement. « J'ai entendu que tu ne mangeais plus vraiment, alors j'ai pensé…que nous pourrions commander des pizzas, regarder un film, peut-être jouer à la Xbox si tu t'en sens la force- »

« Arrête, » le coupe Isaac, en relevant la main qui n'est pas attaché au bras qui recouvre ses yeux, et Scott bredouille sans discuter à la halte. « Retourne à l'école, Scott. »

« Et toi, Isaac ? Quand reviendras tu à l'école ? » Demande Scott, le ton calme, essayant d'éviter une confrontation mais en devinant que ça va probablement le devenir. Isaac sent les mots se former dans sa gorge mais il se mord la langue, littéralement, pour les arrêter. Il inspire profondément, en sentant l'entièreté de son corps trembler de fatigue, de la dépression, et de _l'effort que ça lui prend de ne pas envoyer son poing dans la gueule de McCall dés à présent, bordel._

« Je ne sais pas, » il dit après avoir inspiré profondément plusieurs fois et quelques minutes d'un long silence. Scott est toujours là pourtant, patient, se montrant à la hauteur du titre de vrai alpha à chaque minute qui passe. Isaac sent sa poitrine se serrer, et sa gorge se constrire et il étrangle un sanglot contenu, le premier de la journée et certainement pas le dernier. Il prend un inspiration tremblante, en essayant de se reprendre. Tremblant, et presque comme un murmure, « il me manque. »

Isaac est tout à coup très content d'avoir choisi de couvrir la moitié de son visage avec son bras, car il sent que les larmes commencent à s'accroître, mouillant ses yeux, son bras, pour descendre sur ses joues. Il entend Scott se déplacer maladroitement, mais il reste, toujours soucieux d'aider. Il prend une inspiration pour dire à Scott qu'il va bien, qu'il finira par aller bien, que tout le monde s'inquiète de trop, mais tout ce qui sort est un autre sanglot, celui qui secoue tout son corps. Il se roule sur le côté en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, en posant sa tête sur un bras et en glissant l'autre autour de sa tête, pour enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son coude et s'étouffer avec un autre gros sanglot.

Il ne fait pas vraiment attention au poids de Scott qui s'assoit sur le lit, mais la chaleur du poids de la main de l'alpha sur son épaule est plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et Isaac étrangle un autre sanglot, dans l'intention de garder ses émotions sous contrôle.

« Je suis désolé, » il a l'air pitoyable, et des rides profondes creusent le front de Scott car il fronce les sourcils sur son ami.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Isaac. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » le rassure Scott, mais Isaac secoue la tête, le visage toujours enfoncé dans son bras. Scott soupire et il appuie son dos contre la tête du lit d'Isaac, en laissant sa main sur l'épaule du beta.

Ils restent ainsi dans le silence, excepté les reniflements occasionnels ou les hoquets de sanglot, jusqu'à ce que ça passe. Puis Isaac se redresse lentement de l'autre côté du lit, et il appuie son dos contre la tête du lit à côté de Scott, en passant une main sur son visage pour essuyer le reste d'humidité. Quand il finit, il laisse retomber sa main sur le côté et il soupire, le genre de soupir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devraient connaître, mais qui est devenu normal en fin de compte.

« Je l'aime, » admet Isaac, s'autorisant finalement à le dire, à le ressentir, et ça lui arrache presque un autre sanglot car il n'aurait jamais pensé le dire à voix haute. Maintenant que c'est fait, il voudrait le dire à Peter, la seule personne à qui il a l'impression qu'il ne pourra pas le dire.

C'est au tour de Scott de soupirer, et il le fait – petit, et presque résigné – avant d'hocher une seule fois la tête.

« Je sais, » dit doucement Scott, pas certain de ce qu'il est vraiment supposé dire. Il le savait, il le pense, depuis plus longtemps que lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre pour vraiment l'admettre. La façon qu'avait Isaac de regarder Peter… Scott connaissait ce regard, il savait que c'était de la même manière qu'il regardait Allison.

« Je ne suis pas désolé, » rétorque Isaac après un moment, sur la défensive, suspicieux de la compréhension si facile de son ami.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, » Scott semble surpris, ce qui fait rapidement baisser les défenses d'Isaac. Après un moment de silence, il ajoute, « On ne peut pas s'empêcher de tomber amoureux. Je le sais, tu n'as pas choisi de tomber amoureux de lui, c'est juste…arrivé comme ça. »

Il s'arrête, mais Isaac reste silencieux, à écouter, alors il continue, « je sais aussi que…parceque tu es tombé amoureux de lui, qu'il doit toujours y avoir quelque chose de bien en lui. Je suis navré qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait vu cette part de lui comme toi tu l'as fait, je sais que tu voulais que nous la voyons. »

Isaac hoche la tête cette fois, en saccadé car il bredouille sur une inspiration, les larmes obscurcissant à nouveau sa vue. Il n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit, il n'arrive à penser à rien, comme si ça vie dépendait simplement du fait de continuer à haleter de l'air en essayant de ne pas se noyer. Scott attend patiemment que la respiration d'Isaac ralentisse, et ça arrive en fin de compte.

« Derek pense qu'il y a de bonne chance qu'il soit… » Isaac n'arrive pas à dire 'vivant' car dans son esprit, Peter n'est – ne peut pas – être mort.

« Exactement, » Scott reprend le fil de la conversation en essayant de la tirer dans la bonne direction. « Tu sais combien Peter est résistant, alors jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus…je t'en prie, Isaac. Laisse nous t'aider. »

Isaac fixe la pièce pendant un long moment, considérant l'offre de Scott, même si il n'est pas certain que quelqu'un puisse l'aider maintenant. La seule chose qu'il veut, c'est Peter.

Le silence s'installe entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes, Isaac chipote a un fil de sa manche, Scott fixe le sol entre ses pieds, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Quel film ? » Demande Isaac à contrecoeur, ayant perdu toute motivation de chasser Scott. L'alpha relève immédiatement les yeux, et Isaac pense avec un léger amusement que Scott est vraiment aussi adorable qu'un petit chiot.

« J'en ai pris quelque un qui m'ont toujours remonté le moral quand j'étais malade, » Isaac peut entendre le sourire penaud et il se sent sourire malgré lui. « Ils sont dans mon sac en bas, tu veux venir voir ? »

Isaac se retourne à moitié et il utilise sa main pour pousser doucement Scott dans le dos jusqu'à ce que l'autre adolescent comprenne et se lève, et laisser l'autre adolescent s'extirper du lit et se mettre sur ses pieds. Scott est clairement en train de contenir sa joie à la vue de son ami hors du lit, même quand Isaac roule les yeux et pousse Scott vers la porte avec un soupir, en s'arrêtant pour stopper le disque qui tourne et suivre Scott.

 **OOO**

Stiles remonte vers la clinique où Derek lui a donné rendez-vous, il remarque l'absence complète de véhicules dans le parking – même celle de Deaton – mais il parque sa jeep dans le parking malgré tout. Il envoie rapidement à Derek « je suis là » avant de remettre son téléphone dans sa poche pour sauter hors du véhicule, et s'approcher de la porte arrière du bâtiment avec une clef à la main. D'accord, et ouais peut-être qu'il a fait un double des clefs de la clinique vétérinaire, mais ils y vont tellement souvent que ça lui semble justifié, et il est presque sûr que Deaton le sait de toute façon.

Il essaie d'ouvrir la porte avant d'insérer la clef et il la trouve fermée, alors il tourne pour ouvrir et passer sa tête à l'intérieur. Les lumières sont allumées dans la salle d'examen et Derek est penché contre la table d'opération avec ses deux mains, pour observer plusieurs morceaux de papiers qui sont éparpillés dessus. Il relève les yeux quand Stiles entre, en marmonnant un doux, « hé, » en souriant.

« Hé toi, » l'adolescent aux grains de beauté ferme la porte derrière lui, et il s'avance vers Derek de l'autre côté de la table. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Rien de probant, » Derek secoue la tête, en relâchant sa prise sur les côtés de la table pour étirer ses bras par-dessus sa tête. Stiles prétend ne pas remarquer la façon qu'à son t-shirt de remonter légèrement par-dessus le haut de son jeans, et à la place il saisit plusieurs des papiers, pour les retourner et pouvoir les lire.

Derek baisse les bras et il s'avance de quelques pas, se retourne, et recommence à faire des allées et venues. « Je suis retourné vérifier à la maison, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Cependant, j'ai relevé une forte trace de l'odeur de Lydia dans les bois et près de la maison. »

Stiles relève les yeux sur lui, les sourcils relevés. « Lydia ? Elle vit juste derrière la propriété. »

« Je sais, mais c'était différent, » Derek semble frustré, comme si il avait du mal à rassembler tous les morceaux. Stiles ne peut pas l'en blâmer, la situation dans son ensemble est confuse, mais il est quasiment certain que Lydia n'a rien à voir là dedans.

« Peut-être qu'elle a encore eu une crise de somnambulisme. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je la vois, » Stiles fait un signe de la main, et Derek semble se contenter de sa réponse pour d'étranges raison. Il choisit de ne pas savoir lesquelles, mais à la place il veut en savoir plus, « rien d'autre ? »

« Rien. Aucun signe de lui à son appartement, et le domaine est trop vaste pour que je puisse le rechercher seul. Il a toujours été doué pour couvrir son odeur, alors il pourrait être n'importe où sans que je le sache, » Derek enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et il observe Stiles étudier la carte du domaine, tous les petits 'X' rouges qu'il a marqué au feutre indiquent tous les endroits où le loup a cherché pour revenir bredouille. L'adolescent lance un regard vers un autre morceau de papier, légèrement concentré sur les marges, une petite liste d'herbe et une variété d'autres choses dont Stiles n'a jamais entendu parlé sont empilés l'une sur l'autre.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » Il demande, en parcourant les feuilles remplies de mots étranges et il se penche pour admirer l'élégante calligraphie.

« Des sorts qui, selon Deaton, pourraient nous aider à le traquer, » explique brièvement Derek, semblant peu habitué à cette idée. « Mais nous avons besoin d'un émissaire, ou quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs latent pour les réaliser. »

« Des pouvoirs latents, comme, quoi ? Une sorcière ? » Demande Stiles, septique, mais Derek hoche la tête. L'adolescent relève la main dans un signe voulant dire 'stop', en secouant la tête. « Des sorcières ? Vraiment ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a aussi des sorcières ? Comme si des loups-garous et des lézards étranges ne suffisaient pas ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. Stiles jette les mains en l'air.

« D'accord, toutes cette discussion sur les sorcières reviendra sur la table un autre jour, » il repousse les papiers sur le côté avec irrévocabilité, et les coins de la bouche de Derek se plisse en un sourire, mais un sourire fatigué. Tout à coup, Stiles peut lire tout l'épuisement sur son visage, sa posture, le fléchissement de son corps alors qu'il appuie ses hanches contre le comptoir de la pièce. Stiles laisse ses mains sur la table, pour observer l'homme en face de lui, une expression tirée. « Tu dois dormir d'avantage, Derek. »

« Je vais bien, » affirme le loup, en secouant la tête, mais la lumière de la salle d'examination souligne les cernes noirs sous ses yeux, sa barbe négligée d'une semaine sur sa mâchoire, la pâleur cireuse de son visage. « Je dois retrouver mon oncle, ou au moins savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

« Je le comprends, » soupire Stiles, en enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son sweat, où ses doigts trouvent un fil. Il fixe les feuilles éparpillées sur la table en mâchouillant sa lèvre, pour réfléchir. « Ecoute, je…m'inquiète simplement pour toi, d'accord ? Et tu ne vas rien faire de bon si tu ne prends pas soin de toi. Prends une nuit de repos, rentre et repose toi. »

Derek semble coupable, il détourne son regard de l'adolescent et il observe la variété d'herbe déposée sur le comptoir. « Je ne peux pas rentrer, pas avec Isaac…je ne peux tout simplement pas. »

Stiles hoche la tête, il comprend d'une certaine manière, et il hausse les épaules. Aussi décontracte que possible, il suggère, « tu pourrais venir chez moi. »

Derek le regarde avec de grands yeux, l'air surpris, et Stiles recule, en relevant une main d'un air dédaigneux.

« Mon père fait la nuit ce soir, nous pouvons commander et regarder un film, tu peux dormir dans le canapé, » il bafouille, les joues roses, et il espère que la lumière fluorescente de la pièce sera suffisante pour le cacher. « Ça sera drôle, allez. Nous pouvons inviter Scott, et- »

« Non, » Derek secoue la tête, ensuite à l'expression blessée de l'adolescent, il continue, « n'invite pas Scott. »

Le rougissement de Stiles s'approfondit et il doit ravaler la boule soudaine dans sa gorge avant de pouvoir reparler, « ouais, d'accord. Pas Scott. Juste nous. »

Derek sourit, mais il baisse rapidement la tête pour commencer à rassembler ses papiers, dans une tentative de le cacher. Ça ne fonctionne pas, et Stiles ressent toujours des papillons dans son estomac quand ils sortent du bâtiment ensemble. Il referme par courtoisie pour Deaton, et il suit Derek à la jeep.

 **OOO**

Lydia sèche un cours et elle se dirige vers le bureau après avoir quitté la table du repas. Sa tête lui a fait mal, toute la journée, et tout ce qu'elle veut c'est rentrer, prendre un bain chaud et peut-être faire une sieste. Elle a à peine dormi la nuit précédente, le peu qu'elle a dormi a été tourmenté par des rêves – non des cauchemars, étant donné leurs contenus – de Peter. Logiquement, elle sait que la nature de ses dons paranormal sont instables, et qu'ils n'en comprendront jamais vraiment le sens.

Elle avait compris que sa connection mental avec le loup morts-vivants serait toujours légère, tout du moins. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé, c'est qu'il allait apparaitre dans ses rêves chaque nuit depuis ces trois dernières semaines, pour lui demander de l'aide en échange d'informations. Il lui avait tout expliqué de ce qu'il savait sur les banshee, et en échange elle allait recueillir les choses dont il avait besoin – des herbes, des fournitures médicales, des vêtements – qu'elle laissait dans l'ancienne maison des Hale.

Elle sait que cet accord est malsain, qu'il est malsain et qu'elle l'est peut-être aussi, mais pour d'étranges raisons, elle fait ce qu'il demande. Elle essaie de se raisonner sur le fait qu'elle ne veut pas vraiment l'aider, qu'elle ne le fera pas, mais une partie d'elle-même est effrayée de tester cette théorie. Peut-être que c'est un indice sur l'influence qu'a Peter sur son esprit, mais elle préfère croire qu'elle fait ça de son propre chef plutôt que penser qu'elle a été manipulée une fois de plus. Le dire aux autres est la dernière de ses idées, ils ont beaucoup trop de choses sur lesquelles s'inquiéter, avec Isaac, et…en fait, il lui a donné des instructions claires : _ne le dis à personne._ La nuit dernière, il ne lui a rien demandé, il lui a seulement expliqué son stade de guérison et ensuite il lui a donné une leçon sur le pouvoir des banshee et leurs traditions. C'était utile, évidement, mais en rien reposant quand elle s'est réveillé ce matin. La migraine s'est installée dés le premier cours et a refusé de s'estomper, alors elle décide que prendre un jour est sa meilleure option.

Le trajet vers sa maison est court et sans incident, et Lydia en est heureuse. A l'intérieur, elle parvient à peine à retirer ses talons pour s'écrouler dans son lit, sans prendre la peine de retirer sa robe ou même de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle passe un bras autour de son oreiller et elle enfonce sa tête dedans, la surface fraîche contre son visage la soulage de son mal de tête, et elle commence presque à s'assoupir immédiatement.

C'est difficile de dire quand son rêve commence, mais après un long moment, elle se tient dans la veille maison des Hale, et elle porte ce qu'elle avait en s'endormant. Ce n'est pas un paysage onirique inhabituel. Habituellement, elle rêve qu'il est dans sa maison, assis à son bureau ou appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses rêves sont chaleureux, malgré sa présence. Il fait froid ici, et elle sait immédiatement que ce n'est pas son rêve. Elle se demande, alors qu'elle sert son chandail plus fort autour d'elle, si les rêves de Peter sont toujours comme ça – vide, sans vie, et morne. Elle ressent une pointe de tristesse pour l'homme, mais elle le rejette rapidement tout en s'avançant avec précaution près d'un trou dans le sol, en ayant à l'esprit qu'elle est pied nu, et elle s'avance plus profondément dans la maison à la recherche du loup. Elle se rappelle qu'Isaac avait dit que Derek avait essayé de rénover la maison avant d'abandonner pour déménager dans le loft, mais dans le rêve de Peter la maison est comme après l'incendie.

Il est dans le salon quand elle le trouve, en train de fixer une grille vide qui était probablement une grande cheminée autrefois. Peter ne relève pas les yeux quand elle entre dans la pièce, il continue simplement à dévisager les cendres, les coins de sa bouche légèrement baissés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Sa voix est douce quand il parle enfin, et elle resserre son chandail autour d'elle, se retrouvant à espérer qu'il y ait un feu dans la cheminée.

« Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire, puisque c'est ton rêve, » elle relève son sourcils parfaitement dessiné, mais il retombe quand Peter lève finalement la tête pour la regarder, et elle voit que les blessures dûe aux griffes de l'alpha sont presque entièrement cicatrisées, qu'il ne reste que des cicatrices rosées à la place. Ses yeux s'illuminent de rouge dans la colère, ensuite ils redeviennent normaux, et sa respiration vacille. « Oh. »

« Ils semblent cicatrisés de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur ils sont toujours à vif, » lui dit-il sans se presser. Elle oscille son poids légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, les bras croisés en face d'elle dans la tentative de se garder au chaud. Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, en considérant tout ce qu'elle a appris.

« Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore pour que ça cicatrise ? » demande-t-elle, non sans une légère inquiétude, et il semble le remarquer.

« Des semaines, des mois, qui sait, » il hausse les épaules, « je suis presque mort, encore. C'est difficile de se rétablir pour la deuxième fois, même en tant qu'alpha. »

Lydia résiste à son envie de rouler les yeux, à la place elle s'avance d'un pas et elle se baisse lentement pour s'asseoir par terre, et remontrer ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les envelopper de ses bras. Elle lance un autre coup d'œil hâtif dans la pièce, et elle peut sentir que Peter observe ce qu'elle fait.

« Tu manques à Isaac, » son ton est nonchalant, et elle le fixe toujours du coin de ses yeux, pour voir sa réaction. Son expression est hésitante, puis tendue, ensuite elle se radoucit pour redevenir indifférente. Elle laisse tomber son regard sur la cheminée pour revenir sur le tissus au dessus de ses genoux. « Je n'aime pas ça. Vous deux, je veux dire. »

« Tu as été parfaitement clair, » son ton est incisif, mais elle peut entendre une pointe de lassitude.

« Aussi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, » elle s'empresse d'ajouter, en examinant avec soin les motifs de sa robe. « Je ne peux peut-être pas comprendre, et peut-être que Stiles a raison, et que tu vas utiliser toutes sortes de moyen pour en finir avec nous et pouvoir nous tuer, mais… »

Lydia soupire, relève les yeux sur le visage de Peter, qui est resté parfaitement neutre. « Peut-être que nous avons tous tort, et peut-être que tu es bon. Tu dois juste savoir que si tu lui fais du mal, la moitié de cette meute, ou peu importe ce que l'on est, on t'égorgera. »

Pendant un moment, il semble légèrement surpris en entendant sa menace avant de sourire, cependant ça ne dure pas longtemps. Sa main couvre la cicatrise sur son visage et il grimace, et Lydia commence à se sentir désolée pour lui, elle essaie de se rappeler qu'il l'a mérité et tellement plus encore. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle entend son téléphone sonner, et elle sait, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, le bruit signifie qu'elle va se réveiller.

« Parle à Isaac, » dit-elle, en se levant et en frottant les cendres et le bois carbonisés de sa robe. Il ne répond pas, alors elle se retourne pour s'éloigner—

\- et elle se réveille dans son lit, le bras enlacé à l'oreiller sous sa tête, un mal de tête subsiste mais la sensation d'être un peu plus reposée qu'avant.

 **OOO**

Scott ne quitte pas le loft avant presque minuit, bien après que Isaac soit parti au lit. Ils ont commandé des pizza comme il l'avait promis, et ils ont regardé une grande partie de la première saison de Battlestar Galactica, sous l'insistance d'Isaac. Scott n'avait jamais vu la série avant, mais il s'est retrouvé à l'apprécier énormément, en dépit de son expérience avec la science fiction. Après quelques morceaux de pizza et un peu de crème glacée, Isaac a commencé à parler de futilités ou à donner des informations sur la série, pour aider Scott à comprendre ce qu'il n'a pas saisit.

Quand Isaac a commencé à s'assoupir, Scott l'a doucement réveillé et il l'a envoyé au lit, ensuite il est resté pour ranger un peu l'appartement. Il est clair que Derek n'a pas passé beaucoup de temps ici durant les trois dernières semaines, mais il sait que l'autre alpha est en train de faire ce qu'il peut pour retrouver Peter. Une fois la vaisselle faite, le lave linge remplit et le sèche linge enclenché, le salon remit en ordre, il se dit qu'il en a assez fait pour la soirée.

Dans l'ascenseur, il écrit un message sur son téléphone, en se rappelant qu'il doit aller au magasin demain pour rapporter des repas à Isaac. Il se sent coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire plus pour son ami, surtout quand le beta est en souffrance. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'identifier aux sentiments d'Isaac, mais il veut toujours l'aider, même si c'est seulement pour s'assurer que son ami mange. Quand l'ascenseur le laisse sortir à l'étage du garage, il se dirige vers sa moto mais il s'arrête avant de tourner la clef car il capte une odeur. Elle est partie un moment plus tard, et elle n'est pas assez forte pour qu'il puisse l'identifier, alors il laisse tomber, démarre sa moto, et il se dirige chez lui.

Isaac parvient à dormir complètement pendant une heure, à moitié conscient que Scott range en bas, mais il est tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrive pas à sortir du lit pour dire à l'alpha de rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'apprécie pas – il apprécie, vraiment, plus qu'il ne peut le dire – mais il sait que l'autre loup à des choses plus importantes à gérer. Pourtant, il s'endort rapidement avant que Scott parte finalement, et il se réveille seulement quand son téléphone commence à sonner dans son la poche de son jeans, l'alertant qu'il a reçu un message de l'autre loup.

 _J'ai mis des vêtements dans le sèche-linge pour toi, ne les laisses pas là ou ils vont puer ! A plus tard, à l'école._

Il répond un message simple, _Merci,_ ensuite il met son téléphone en silencieux et il le dépose sur le sol près de son lit. Il enfonce son visage dans son oreiller et il soupire fortement, il se sent légèrement plus léger après avoir passé du temps avec son ami, mais cette légèreté lui donne des crampes de culpabilité dans le ventre, et il roule sur son dos. Le plafond est simple, et il se dit bêtement qu'il aurait pu y mettre quelques étoiles fluorescentes, des posters, où quelque chose d'autres dessus, et il ferme les yeux pour essayer de se forcer à se rendormir. Il lutte pour taire ses pensées, une anxiété presque tenace et la culpabilité, et il commence finalement à sombrer, quand il entend le plancher craquer dans le couloir.

Les yeux d'Isaac s'ouvrent et il s'assoit rapidement, pour fixer la porte ouverte de sa chambre. Le couloir est sombre, et même dans le noir il ne peut pas voir si il y a quelqu'un. Il se redresse légèrement, ses pieds nus touchent le sol, et il appelle doucement vers le couloir, « Derek ? »

Il n'y a pas de réponse, cependant il ne peut pas dire pourquoi il en attendait une. Il sait que l'alpha ne devait pas rentrer ce soir, mais il peut jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un dans le couloir. En fronçant les sourcils, tout deux se rejoignent, il inspire et il se lève, en faisant un pas vers la porte. Il entend le plancher craquer à nouveau, il peut dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le haut des escaliers, et il incline sa tête pour écouter. C'est silencieux, presque comme si quelqu'un se cachait, mais il peut entendre un rythme cardiaque, fort et légèrement élevé. Le plancher craque une troisième fois, proche de sa chambre, et il capture l'odeur du bois brûlé, du café et de la fumée juste au moment où Peter arrive dans son champ de vision.

Isaac se fige dans le centre de sa chambre, l'estomac et le cœur tous les deux serrés par l'anxiété et le choc. Il oublie de respirer pendant un long moment, pour simplement dévisager son amant, observer la cicatrise sur son visage et son cou. Peter penche la tête légèrement, en levant mes yeux sur l'adolescent avec un air incroyablement coupable.

« Hé, gamin, » il sourit calmement après un long moment durant lequel ils se sont simplement dévisagés l'un l'autre. Isaac réalise qu'il est en train de pleurer et il essuie rageusement son visage, dans la tentative de sécher les larmes qui se débrouillent déjà pour s'échapper. Il hoquette un sanglot, et tout à coup Peter est là, en train d'enlacer ses bras autour de lui alors qu'Isaac pleure dans son épaule.

Peter passe une main à l'arrière du cou d'Isaac, l'autre venant se poser au milieu du dos du jeune loup, son pouce dessine des petits cercles apaisants tandis que l'autre tient tendrement sa tête contre l'épaule de Peter. Les doigts d'Isaac s'agrippent fermement au t-shirt de Peter, refusant de le laisser partir, en espérant à travers tous ses sanglots que ce n'est pas un rêve, ou une blague.

Ils restent là pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que les pleures d'Isaac diminue pour se transformer en petites inspirations, ses épaules se secouant à chaque souffle, jusqu'à ce que finalement sa poigne finisse par se desserrer. Peter sent que l'adolescent retire les doigt de son t-shirt et il relâche le cou du jeune homme, faisant glisser sa main sur son épaule. Isaac retire sa tête de l'épaule de Peter et il recule d'un petit pas, les doigts qui se tenaient sur le t-shirt quelques minutes auparavant se referment en un poing serrés qui entre en contact avec la mâchoire de Peter. L'aîné se débrouille pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous le coup, sa main vient se poser sur la rougeur où Isaac l'a frappé – vraiment frappé –alors qu'il regarde le jeune homme, stupéfait. Isaac semble principalement coupable, mais il n'y a aucune trace de ça, et le désespoir précédent qu'il a montré a disparu pour laisser place à sa douleur et une colère à peine contenue, ses poings sont toujours fermés sur ses côtés alors qu'il dévisage son amant.

« Désolé, » marmonne Isaac, cependant il ne le pense pas vraiment, et l'excuse fait sortir un rire de Peter.

« Non, je t'en prie, je suis le premier à dire que je le méritais, » il frotte sa joue avant de laisser retomber sa main sur son côté, il ne reste que des traces du coup et une douleur qui s'estompe. Isaac hoche la tête brusquement, en prenant une petite inspiration qu'il interrompt quand il sent qu'un autre hoquet de sanglot remonte dans sa poitrine. Il retient son souffle pendant un moment avant de lentement le relâcher. Peter était manquant et présumé mort depuis presque trois semaines, et il est là, entier et apparemment en vie, et tout à coup Isaac ne peut plus se rappeler de toutes les choses qu'il voulait lui dire. Peter semble le comprendre, mais il ne le pousse pas et il ne dit rien, il attend patiemment et calmement qu'Isaac rassemble ses pensées. Ils se regardent l'un l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Isaac sente les mots remonter dans sa gorge et il doit les laisser sortir.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je, nous t'avons vu mourir, » sa voix craque sur le dernier mot mais il éclaircit sa gorge, frustré et embarrassé, et il essaie à nouveau, « Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu ? »

D'abord, Peter ne répond pas, mais Isaac voit la culpabilité transparaître sur son visage alors qu'il se déplace, pour se promener sans but dans la petite chambre, pour garder un peu de distance entre eux comme il le veut. Le vieux loup fait traîner ses doigts sur le bord du bureau d'Isaac qui est recouvert de devoirs oublier depuis longtemps, de livres, et d'une variété d'autres choses. Il prend un livre sur le haut de la pile éparpillée, un épais volume sur la mythologie grecque, et il commence paresseusement à faire tourner les pages.

« Je pensais que j'allais mourir, en fait, » répond finalement Peter, la voix douce, et Isaac reconnaît le ton de l'honnêteté dans sa voix. Il reste focalisé sur le livre, en tournant bêtement les pages alors qu'il parle. « En réalité, j'ai seulement perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais faible, mais j'ai réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai été à peine capable de me traîner hors du bâtiment pour m'isoler et pouvoir cicatriser. »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'ce qu'il s'était passé' ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu, on aurait pu t'aider ? » Isaac s'assied sur le bord de son lit, ses yeux ne quitte jamais Peter, ne croyant pas qu'il sera toujours là si il devait détourner les yeux. « Derek est retourné te chercher, nous aurions pu t'aider. »

« Derek est revenu pour récupérer mon corps, » Peter claque le livre pour le fermer, son ton se transformant en quelque chose d'amer et méchant. Il dépose le livre sur le bureau, pour tourner son visage vers Isaac, en s'appuyant contre la surface et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Si il m'avait trouvé dans cet état, il aurait préféré me tuer pour abréger mes souffrances. Même moi, je ne pensais pas que j'avais une chance de m'en remettre. »

Isaac fronce les sourcils, ne croyant pas entièrement que Derek aurait tué volontiers son oncle si il l'avait trouvé en mauvais état, à peine raccroché à la vie, mais il ne dit rien. Il sait combien la vision de Peter sur sa relation familiale est faussée, et il sait aussi que Peter croit vraiment en ce qu'il dit.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question, » gronde Isaac, ensuite il répète, « que veux-tu dire par 'ce qu'il s'était passé' ? Et comment tu as guéri ? »

Il a du mal à donner du sens à la situation. Tout lui apparaît comme dans un rêve en ce moment, mais il est déterminé à comprendre pourquoi Peter l'a simplement abandonné – abandonné la meute – sans un mot ni même une explication. Derek et Peter ont toujours dit que les loups étaient plus fort en meute, guérissaient mieux dans leur meute, alors pourquoi être parti ? Isaac regarde Peter qui laisse retomber ses mains sur le côté, pour les laisser sur le bord du bureau et se redresser un petit peu.

« Par chance, ces questions ont la même réponse, » répond le vieux loup après un moment de silence, et Isaac aurait roulé les yeux si il n'était pas si impliqué. Il attend pour que Peter continue, il observe alors que l'homme baisse légèrement la tête et ferme les yeux, et Isaac se demande pendant une brève seconde si il est sur le point de s'évanouir ou un truc du genre. Ses pensées – toutes ses pensées- l'abandonnent quand le menton de Peter se relève et que ses yeux s'ouvrent, révélant un rouge profond à la place du bleu acier. La couleur suscite un petit bruit de la part d'Isaac, ça ébranle quelque chose en lui, et il réalise que ses yeux s'illuminent d'or en réponse alors qu'il se relève automatiquement.

Les yeux de Peter reviennent à leur gris-bleu familier, et Isaac suit la conduite de son alpha. Ils se dévisagent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, Peter ayant l'air à moitié fier de lui, avant qu'Isaac trouve les mots pour accompagner son étonnement.

« Tu es un alpha, » dit bêtement Isaac, son cerveau commençant seulement à comprendre la situation. « Tu as tué un alpha, et comme tu n'es pas mort- »

« Je suis devenu un alpha, encore, » l'aîné des loups semble de manière inquiétante assez content de ce concours de circonstance, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de se soucier de ses motivations en ce moment. « Si Derek m'avait trouvé faible et proche de la mort, tu penses vraiment qu'il m'aurait aidé ? Qu'il m'aurait aidé à guérir et à développer ma force usurpée ? »

Le doute s'installe dans l'estomac d'Isaac, froid et lourd, mais il essaie de l'ignorer. Il essaie de réfléchir avec ce qu'il a : Peter a tué Ennis et il a récupéré sa force d'alpha, ce qui est probablement la seule chose qui l'a maintenu en vie durant tout ce temps. Il a dû se débrouiller pour rester cacher pendant trois semaines, en guérissant lentement, en se rétablissant. »

Maintenant il est là, en train de parler à Isaac.

« Alors tu t'es caché pour guérir, » Isaac redirige la conversation, essayant d'éviter le 'Derek' comme fil conducteur en ce moment. « Et maintenant tu es ici. »

Peter relève un sourcil. « Oui, gamin. »

« Et maintenant quoi ? » Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre. Peter ne lui a même pas dit pourquoi il était là. L'autre loup – l'alpha- hausse ses épaules, en roulant sa tête sur un côté alors qu'il inspire profondément, il redresse la tête pour expirer.

« En fait, je ne suis pas entièrement guéri. Je n'ai pas de meute, alors ma puissance est sous développée, et elle le restera pendant un temps sans meute, » le ton de Peter est celui d'un homme d'affaire, et alors que Isaac ne manque pas ce changement, il ne dit rien. A la place, il enfonce ses mains dans les poches de son jeans et il attend d'entendre tout ce que l'alpha a à dire. L'homme prend une pause pour observer Isaac avant de continuer avec précaution, « tu as dit une fois que tu voulais être mon bêta. »

Isaac sent son cœur faire des dérater et il se maudit silencieusement pour ça.

« Ouais, » il concède, en éclaircissant sa gorge quand sa voix craque maladroitement au milieu du mot. Il hausse une épaule, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent. « J'ai dit ça. »

Il attend pour qu'Isaac en dise plus, mais il ne le fait pas. L'adolescent veut que ce soit Peter qui parle ici, il veut entendre ce qu'il a à dire, il veut éviter de rendre les armes. L'aîné résiste à l'envie de se décaler car il est mal à l'aise, mais Isaac peut dire qu'il est perturbé, et il ressent une sorte de satisfaction pour ça. Quand l'alpha retrouve finalement la parole, son expression est prudente.

« C'est toujours ce que tu veux, Isaac ? » La voix de Peter est basse, et Isaac n'est pas certain de savoir si ce qu'il entend est de l'espoir ou de la vulnérabilité. Il réfléchit à la question, en la considérant avec soin. Peter est plus vieux et plus expérimenté que Derek ou Scott, cependant il a aussi plus d'ennemis, l'un d'entre eux pouvant être éventuellement Derek. Alors qu'Isaac regarde l'homme debout en face de lui, il réalise que l'aube commence lentement à se lever et qu'il est dans des pensées profondes, mais il n'est pas certain de vouloir s'arrêter.

Il inspire profondément, il retient sa respiration en comptant jusque 5, puis il la relâche lentement. A la fin de l'expiration, il répond doucement, « oui. »

Peter essaie de ne pas sourire, et l'action lui donne seulement un air plus fier de lui, plus qu'Isaac ne le croyait possible. Il tend une main – paume relevée – vers l'adolescent, qui la regarde pendant une brève seconde, en ravalant une boule dans sa gorge, et il place sa main dans celle de l'alpha. Isaac laisse Peter l'attirer tendrement vers lui et le bureau, il laisse l'aîné des loups enfoncer son visage dans le creux de son cou dés que la distance entre eux le permet. Il se love lui-même contre Peter cette fois, les bras enlacés autour de ses épaules, une main caressant les cheveux courts de l'homme.

« Tu m'as aussi manqué, » Dit Isaac à bout de souffle, son rythme cardiaque piquant un sprint quand le nez de l'alpha remonte sa gorge, pour mordiller gentiment le bord de sa mâchoire. Isaac tourne sa tête et il attrape les lèvres de Peter avec les siennes, pour l'embrasser désespérément, mais il laisse rapidement Peter prendre le contrôle du baiser, le jeune homme se soumettant de bon cœur à lui sans hésitation. Il érafle ses dents sur la lèvre supérieur de Peter, et l'alpha grogne doucement, les vibrations du grognement traverse la poitrine d'Isaac où ils sont collés ensemble et lui envoie un frisson dans l'échine. Le baiser ne s'éternise pas, cependant Isaac essaie de chercher plus de chaleur de la bouche de son amant quand l'homme plus petit le repousse.

« Nous devons partir, » lui dit Peter, en appuyant son front contre celui du jeune homme, ses doigts caressant bêtement les côtes d'Isaac. « Je ne peux pas rester ici, et j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi. »

L'adolescent recule et ferme les yeux, il prend une inspiration mal assurée qu'il rejette un moment plus tard. Il cherche les yeux de Peter pour avoir une indication de ses intentions – que se passera-t-il quand ils partiront et que la meute les recherchera ? Que se passera-t-il si la meute _ne vient pas_ les chercher ? Il n'a jamais quitté Beacon Hills de sa vie, et maintenant Peter veut qu'il parte avec lui ? Qu'il quitte ses amis, son école, la piètre vie qu'il a commencé à construire ?

 _Une vie que j'ai commencé à bâtir avec l'aide de Peter,_ se rappelle-t-il.

« Où irons nous ? » Isaac s'entend demander, ses doigts s'enroulant et de se déroulant de la nuque de l'aînée des loups. « Je n'ai même pas terminé l'école. »

« Tu décides. Nous irons où tu veux, » son ton est sérieux et authentique, ou du moins ce qu'Isaac perçoit comme de l'authenticité venant de Peter. « Je serai ton tuteur, tu pourras obtenir ton diplôme. Nous pouvons recommencer à zéro, Isaac. Une meute et une maison, pour nous. »

Ils restent silencieux pendant un long moment alors qu'Isaac réfléchit, pesant les options et les possibilités dans son esprit. Il apprécie que Peter ne le pousse pas, il sait que l'aîné veut qu'il en ai envie, et non pas se sentir obliger de le faire. Laisser derrière ses amis, la meute, l'école, _tout_ et recommencer à nouveau…c'est ce qu'il voulait avant que Derek le transforme, tout abandonner et ne jamais revenir. Cependant, la transformation lui a apporté une famille, une chose qu'il ne pensait plus jamais avoir à cause de son père, mais Peter lui a aussi donné quelque chose qu'il ne pensait jamais avoir.

« D'accord, » il concède après un long moment, en hochant la tête une fois. Il essaie de ne pas sourire quand les yeux de Peter s'illuminent. « Tu penses quoi de Seattle ? »

« Va pour Seattle, » accorde Peter, en s'étendant pour placer un chaste baiser sur le front de l'adolescent avant de le relâcher. Le loup traverse la chambre pour aller vers la porte, en s'arrêtant avec une main sur le chambranle pour se retourner, « fais un sac, nous partons dés que tu seras prêt. »

Isaac le regarde quitter la chambre, il écoute ses bruits de pas alors qu'il descend les escaliers du loft. Il jette un coup d'œil dans sa chambre, pour la scruter, en se demandant ce qu'il devrait emporter et ce qu'il doit laisser. Avec l'argent de Peter, il sait qu'ils seront capable de recommencer à zéro sans trop de difficulté, alors il décide de faire un petit sac, en prenant seulement l'essentiel et quelques objets sentimentaux. Il attrape son sac par terre pour le mettre sur le bureau et il range ce qui est sur le sol de sa chambre, il replace les livres et les feuilles volantes. Il prend quelques vêtements, quelque un de ses comics, la montre que son père lui a offert pour ses dix ans, et la médaille militaire de Camden.

Après plusieurs scanne de sa chambre, il prend un disque dans la boîte d'albums que Peter lui a acheté et il le place avec précaution dans le sac avec ses autres affaires, il le ferme, et il met ses chaussures. Avec une dernière pensée, il attrape son vieux devoir sur son bureau et il le retourne du côté vierge, ensuite il attrape un stylo et il commence à écrire.

 _Derek,_

 _Je suis désolé de partir sans dire aurevoir. C'est quelque chose que je devais faire, alors je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre. Tu as été tellement occupé dernièrement, et j'ai été un tel boulet pour toi et le reste de la meute. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre vous s'inquiète pour moi._

 _Tu avais raison pour Peter, il est en vie. Je pars avec lui, loin de Beacon Hills. S'il te plait, n'essayez pas de nous retrouver. Je promets de faire attention. Peut-être qu'on pourra revenir après un moment, et revoir tout le monde._

 _Dis à Scott et aux autres que je suis désolé._

 _\- Isaac_

Il laisse le papier sur le centre de son lit et il place son téléphone au-dessus. Avec une dernière grande inspiration, il met son sac sur une épaule et il traverse sa chambre pour descendre les escaliers. Peter l'attend à la porte quand il arrive en bas.

« Prêts ? » Lui demande son alpha, et Isaac ressent une pointe d'excitation dans ses os. Il jette un dernier regard dans le loft, vers le canapé où il s'asseyait avec Derek, Stiles, et Scott, vers la cuisine où ils mangeaient tous ensemble comme une meute, et il fait un signe de tête.

« Prêts, » il répond. Avec un sourire, Peter le dirige hors du loft, vers sa voiture dans le parking. Isaac lance son sac sur le siège arrière et il s'installe sur le siège passager alors que Peter démarre le moteur, et il regarde dans le rétroviseur avec un calme satisfaisant car le loft – et finalement Beacon Hills – deviennent de plus en plus petit, jusqu'à ce que le reflet de la ville disparaissent lentement dans la ligne de l'horizon.

 **A suivre…**

 **Purée, j'ai eu un mal fou à finir ce chapitre. Certainement car c'est l'avant dernier.**

 **Kaiface a commencé la suite, mais il n'y a toujours que deux chapitres. Quand j'imagine qu'il aura fallu deux ans pour qu'il clôture cette fic…autant ne pas penser à la suite LOL Je vous en pries, allez commenter et encourager cet auteur de génie ! Il ne faut pas qu'il lâche l'affaire !**

 **Sinon, allez voir cette vidéo de daniel et ian, respectivement, Isaac et Peter (retirer les espaces) : www. you tube watch?v= aZ8jzJG0qcU**


	22. Epilogue

Auteur : **kaiface**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

 **Chapitre 22 : Epilogue**

 **OOO**

L'enveloppe avait été postée trois jours après que Derek ait trouvé le mot sur le lit d'Isaac. Erica était la destinataire – cependant l'adresse était le loft de Derek – et il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour, ni d'indication d'où elle venait. A l'intérieur, il y avait une carte, un golden retriever avec un regard triste qui regarde un cadre en face de lui avec les mots « Tu Me Manques… » imprimés sur le fond. C'était le genre de carte qui était laissée vierge à l'intérieur, ainsi l'acheteur pouvait inscrire son propre message, et celle-ci avait été remplie du coin supérieur gauche au bas inférieur droit.

 _Erica,_

 _Je sais que tu dois me détester pour être parti sans te dire aurevoir. Je suis désolé, j'imagine que je suis toujours trop lâche pour te regarder dans les yeux. Tu es ma meilleure amie – bordel, tu es presque ma sœur – et tu vas tellement me manquer. C'est déjà le cas, honnêtement, mais c'est mieux ainsi._

 _Peter et moi, nous sommes quelque part en sécurité, où nous espérons ne pas avoir de préoccupations. Je sais que tu vas essayer de nous retrouver, mais s'il te plait ne le fais pas. Je te promets que nous irons bien. Je te promets que j'irai bien. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je promets de revenir pour rendre visite à chacun de vous, mais pas tant que les choses ne seront pas différentes. Pas tant que nous ne serons pas installés._

 _Je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi, alors je ne vais pas te le rappeler. Mais je t'en prie…essaie d'être prudente. Il y a toujours beaucoup de menaces ici, et en tant qu'adolescente loup-garou c'est déjà assez dur. Fais confiance à Scott et Derek, ils sont là pour t'aider. Je sais, ce n'est pas la même chose sans moi. Ça ne l'est pas sans toi non plus, et ça fait seulement quelques jours. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer combien nous aurons changé au moment où nous nous reverrons…j'espère que ça ne sera pas dans trop longtemps._

 _Reste en sécurité. Sois heureuse. Nous nous reverrons bientôt._

 _Isaac._

La carte est posée sur la commode d'Erica depuis le jour où Derek lui à donner, servant de rappel constant au siège douloureusement vide à côté d'elle au repas, l'espace vide où son meilleur ami avait l'habitude d'être.

Derek lui a dit qu'Isaac avait laissé son téléphone, alors elle lui envoie des emails à la place. Durant les premières semaines, les emails varient avec de simples phrases ( « je te déteste », et « tu me manques, » le plus souvent répétés), la plupart d'entre eux demande à Isaac pourquoi il est parti et lui demande où il est parti, où Peter l'a emmené. Elle est convaincue, pendant l'espace d'une semaine, que Peter a en fait enlevé Isaac et qu'il n'est pas parti de lui-même, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas la vérité et elle abandonne cette idée quand elle réalise qu'il n'y a personne à blâmer en réalité.

Après quoi, elle envoie des emails chaque semaine avec des nouvelles sur l'activité de la meute, lui demandant occasionnellement si il va revenir bientôt. Il ne répond jamais, mais elle aime imaginer qu'il les lit, en pensant à elle.

A son anniversaire, elle reçoit un email qui ne contient pas de message, mais il y a une vidéo attachée. La vidéo est avec Isaac, les cheveux plus courts et les pommettes plus définies que quand elle l'a vu la dernière fois. La vidéo le film du haut des épaules, il est assis en face d'une plaine, sur fond blanc avec rien d'autre dans le cadre. Il chante « You Are My Sunshine » avec un sourire, ensuite la vidéo se termine avec un simple, « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Elle pleure en la regardant. Quand elle se termine, elle la télécharge sur son ordinateur afin de pouvoir la regarder encore et encore.

C'était il y a un an. Isaac n'a plus rien envoyé depuis.

Erica finit d'écrire l'email sur lequel elle travaille depuis plus de vingt minutes et il appuie sur envoyer avant de fermer son ordinateur et de s'éloigner de son bureau. Elle fait une rapide checklist mentale – maquillage, cheveux, chaussure, téléphone – avant de se glisser par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour sortir dans la nuit. Ses parents ne savent toujours pas pour le truc des loups, mais elle leurs a déjà dit qu'elle sortait avec des amis pour son anniversaire, et en dépit de leur inquiétude pour la popularité soudaine de leur fille, sa bonne mine surnaturelle, et le peu de problèmes médicaux, ils sont également trop occupé pour objecter quand elle leur parle de ses projets.

'Sortir' signifie en réalité rejoindre Scott et la meute pour, oui, célébrer son anniversaire. Tout le monde est déjà en train de l'attendre quand elle arrive, la porte s'ouvre pour révéler Stiles qui porte un chapeau rouge de festivité ainsi que son stupide sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu t'es finalement décidée à venir à ta propre fête, hein ? » elle sait qu'il la taquine, alors elle rejette ses cheveux et passe derrière lui, en lui faisant un petit coup de coude tout en entrant.

« Ouais, j'imagine qu'il était temps de vous rendre grâce avec ma belle gueule, bande de péquenauds, » se moque-t-elle, en souriant tandis que Stiles frictionne un endroit sensible sur ses côtes. Il ferme la porte et passe son bras sous le sien qu'elle tient sous l'expectative, pour être dirigée dans le salon où Derek, Scott, Allison, Boyd et Lydia sont déjà réunis. Sa présence déclenche le chant 'joyeux anniversaire' de ses amis et elle sourit, en s'installant à la place libre sur le canapé près de Boyd. Il prend sa main pour enlacer leurs doigts ensemble, et elle la serre doucement en retour. Stiles se lance lui-même à côté de Derek dans le canapé, en laissant un espace étrangement précis entre eux que tout le monde semble remarquer mais que personne ne commente. Lydia s'assoit bien sagement à côté de lui, un genou croisé par-dessus l'autre. Allison est perchée sur l'accoudoir à côté de Lydia, ses pieds reposant sur les genoux de Scott dans le fauteuil.

« D'accord, les cadeaux ! » Annonce Lydia, en faisant un geste vers la petite pile de cadeau empilée au bout de la table de salon de Scott. Erica est légèrement étonnée, ne réalisant pas vraiment qu'ils sont là pour elle, ou que ses amis sont présents pour elle.

« Les gars, vous m'avez fait des cadeaux ? » Elle essaie de ne pas en avoir l'air, mais elle est définitivement touchée. « Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça. »

« Tu es notre amie, » dit Scott, semblant presque offensé qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des cadeaux de leurs part.

« Danny voulait être là, mais il est toujours à Londres, » _il rend visite à Jackson,_ est ce que sous entend la phrase, et même si ça l'ennuie, le sourire de Lydia n'en laisse rien paraître. Elle tend à Erica une petite boîte carrée, enveloppée proprement dans un papier doré avec une petite carte dessus. Le message est écrit à la main avec l'écriture de Danny,

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Désolé, je ne pouvais pas être là. J'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau (Lydia m'a aidé à le choisir)._

 _Avec amour,_

 _Danny_

Erica glisse un doigt manucuré sous le bord du papier et elle le déchire doucement pour l'ouvrir, et en ressortir la petite boîte. Elle soulève le couvercle et elle laisse échapper un rire quand elle voit les petites boucles d'oreilles en argent en forme de loup nichées sur la doublure de satin. Les petites statues de loups sont figées en train de hurler, et sont finement détaillées. Une petite étiquette sur l'une d'elles lui indique que ce n'est pas de l'argent, mais de l'or blanc en fait.

Elle est déjà en train de les mettre, tout en faisant un sourire lumineux à Lydia. « Elles sont géniales, Lydia. Merci. »

Dés que les petits loups sont pendus à ses oreilles, un autre cadeau apparaît dans son champ de vision, celui la beaucoup plus gros et tenu par Stiles. Le cadeau de Stiles s'avère être des chaussures rouges foncées avec une chaîne dorée qui recouvre la pointe et les talons, également choisies par Lydia.

Après que tous les cadeaux soient déballés et ré empilés sur la table – plusieurs bons d'achats, un CD qu'elle voulait depuis des mois, une nouvelle veste en cuir, une bouteille de son parfum préféré, des talons rouges, et les boucles d'oreilles – ils commandent des pizzas, ils s'installent, et ils mettent un film. Au milieu du film The Craft – Erica a choisi, comme c'est son anniversaire – Stiles sort le jeu de cartes Cards Against Humanity, et ils jouent durant le reste du film.

Quand les festivités commencent à se calmer, Erica décide qu'il est temps de rentrer et elle demande à Boyd de la raccompagner. Scott trouve un sac pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses cadeaux et ils disent aurevoir pas longtemps avant que Lydia annonce à son tour qu'elle doit rentrer pour faire un sommeil de beauté. Elle propose à Allison de la ramener et elle roule seulement les yeux une fois quand elle et Scott prennent un peu plus de temps que nécessaire pour se souhaiter bonne nuit.

Stiles et Derek sont les derniers à partir, Stiles donnant l'excuse qu'il a encore des choses à lire pour l'école. Scott ne proteste pas, cependant il sait que ce n'est pas l'exacte vérité. Il est devenu clair pour tout le monde au cours de la dernière année que Stiles et Derek, si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, se tournaient au moins autour l'un de l'autre. Il sait que ce n'est pas ses affaires, alors il essaie de ne pas lui sortir les vers du nez, en espérant que Stiles finisse par lui dire si il se passe quelque chose en fin de compte.

Ils partent ensemble, Stiles propose de reconduire Derek qui en semble reconnaissant. Scott fait signe de la porte, un geste que Stiles répète alors qu'il se glisse sur le siège conducteur et qu'il démarre le moteur. Lui et Derek sont assis dans un silence agréable durant la majorité du trajet, cependant il se retrouve à espérer qu'un imbécile n'ait pas volé sa radio le mois dernier.

Quand ils arrivent dans le parking du loft, Stiles se gare et il reste assis, tournant le haut de son corps pour faire face à Derek.

« Donc, » commence-t-il, et il réalise qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors il hausse à moitié les épaules quand Derek le regarde dans l'expectative. L'aîné roule les yeux, mais il n'y a pas d'irritation derrière ce geste, juste un peu d'exaspération.

« Tu as parlé à Deaton de l'entraînement d'émissaire ? » Demande Derek comme sortant de nulle part, et Stiles rechigne pendant une minute, ne s'attendant pas à cette question.

« Heu, je penses, pas depuis qu'il m'en a parlé, » il gratte l'arrière de son cou et il détourne son regard de Derek, qui hoche la tête en gardant un visage soigneusement neutre.

« Tu y as pensé, au moins ? » Cette fois il y a moins de douceur dans son ton, mais du sérieux qui pousse Stiles à ramener son regard sur lui. L'adolescent mâchouille sa lèvre tout en considérant Derek et sa question, ensuite il hoche la tête.

« Ouais, je pense que je vais le faire, » dit-il, en tapant son pied contre le plancher de sa voiture, pour dépenser son énergie. Derek hoche encore la tête, et le geste est moins tendu à présent.

« Bien, » dit-il, ce qui énerve un peu Stiles, il ne pensait pas que ça serait si facile.

« Ouais ? » Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de demander, un peu confus. Quand Deaton lui a proposé la première fois de l'entraîner en tant qu'émissaire pour développer la meute de Scott quelques mois plus tôt, Derek n'avait pas semblé apprécier l'idée. Stiles en avait parlé à Derek simplement car il connaissait l'homme depuis plus longtemps que quiconque – même Scott – et il pensait que Derek aurait été capable de lui donner une idée.

Derek roule son cou et il regarde par la fenêtre vers son immeuble, à la place de regarder Stiles quand il parle ensuite.

« Ouais, » son ton est calme, et Stiles tend la main impulsivement pour prendre la main de Derek dans la sienne, et la serrer. Derek sourit, un peu, et il serre tendrement la main de Stiles en réponse. « Tu seras bon. »

C'est tout ce qu'il dit pendant un long moment, et ils restent assis en silence, le pouce de Stiles caresse le dos de la main de Derek, leurs doigts jumelés ensembles.

« La meute d'alpha aurait pu être pire, » soupire Derek après une minute, et Stiles renifle en roulant les yeux, en devinant ce qui va suivre. Ils ont déjà eu cette conversation beaucoup de fois durant l'année écoulée, tellement qu'il commence à se demander si ils ne pourront jamais parler d'autre chose. Chaque fois que Stiles a essayé de parler de leur relation, et de comment elle a tout à coup cessé d'évoluée quelques mois auparavant, ils finissent par avoir cette conversation à la place.

« …et tu voudrais que je sois capable de me protéger si quelque chose t'arrivait, j'imagine, » marmonne Stiles en réponse, en essayant de retirer sa main. Derek la reprend rapidement, cependant, et il tourne finalement son regard sur Stiles, la bouche tirée en une ligne sévère.

« Je suis sérieux, Stiles. »

« Ouais ? Et bien, moi aussi, Derek. J'en ai _sérieusement_ marre d'entendre ça. »

Ils se dévisagent l'un l'autre pendant une longue minute avant que Derek relâche finalement sa main, en soupirant. Il lance les siennes en l'air, pour les laisser mollement retombées sur ses genoux alors qu'il regarde par la fenêtre, sans plus regarder Stiles.

« Sérieusement, je veux en parler. Qu'est que nous sommes ? Je sais que nous avons décidé de ne rien faire jusqu'à mes 18 ans, mais nous n'en avons pas parlé du tout, et j'ai bientôt 18 ans dans quelques mois, » Stiles laisse sortir les mots, ayant besoin que Derek lui parle ou qu'au moins il l'écoute pour une fois, à la place de dévier ou de fuir dans la nuit comme à chaque fois. « Pourrais-tu simplement me parler ? De quelque chose d'autre que ces conneries surnaturelles, pour une fois ? »

« Bien, » soupire Derek, et ce n'est pas ce que Stiles espérait. Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, 'bien', » marmonne Derek, en tournant son regard vers lui. Il est clair à son visage qu'il n'est pas content de ça, mais Stiles bouillonne à l'intérieur, de finalement avoir cette conversation qu'il attend depuis presque un an maintenant. « Tu as raison, nous devons en parler. Nous attendrons que tu aies 18 ans. »

« Et puis ? » Demande Stiles après une longue pause auquel Derek ne dit rien. Le loup roule les yeux, clairement prêt à en finir avec la conversation.

« Et puis, » Derek pince ses lèvres et il regarde vers Stiles, qui ne tressaille définitivement pas. « Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Stiles bondit pratiquement dans l'espace entre eux pour poser un baiser rapide sur la bouche de Derek avant que l'homme ne puisse protester. Son visage est rouge quand il s'éloigne, mais il sourit, et Derek ne peut retenir un petit sourire en réponse. L'adolescent retourne sur son siège et fait sautiller sa jambe, en tapant ses doigts sur le volant.

« Promis ? » Demande-t-il, alors que Derek secoue la poignée de la porte passager, la seule manière de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Elle s'ouvre doucement après un moment et il sort, ferme la porte, et il se penche sur le châssis de la fenêtre ouverte.

« Parle à Deaton, » est ce qu'il dit, et Stiles peut vivre avec ça. Il peut définitivement vivre avec ça.

« Je le ferai, » dit-il, et Derek le sait, car il sourit une fois de plus avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers l'immeuble. Stiles attend jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rentré avant de tourner la clef du contact, pour faire vrombir le moteur de la vieille jeep, et rentrer chez lui avec un sourire sur le visage durant tout le trajet.

 **OOO**

A la maison, Erica vérifie ses emails une fois de plus avant d'aller au lit. Il n'y a rien qui l'attend, par de message pour son anniversaire de la part d'Isaac cette année. Elle est désappointée, mais elle ne peut pas dire si elle s'attendait vraiment à en avoir un. Beaucoup de chose peuvent changer en une année. Elle pense toujours à lui chaque jour, mais ses pensées sont un peu moins amères à présent, plus contrôlées, plus dans la compréhension.

D'une certaine manière, elle est jalouse qu'il ait eu l'opportunité de quitter Beacon Hills, la seule chose qu'elle ait toujours désiré faire.

Elle ouvre un nouvel email et elle écrit,

 _Isaac,_

 _Tu me manques, comme toujours. La meute m'a organisé une soirée d'anniversaire formidable. Elle aurait été bien meilleure si tu avais été là, cependant._

 _J'espère que tu n'es pas mort dans un fossé quelque part._

Elle ne signe pas, elle l'envoie simplement et elle va au lit, en ressentant que peut-être, bientôt, la vie redeviendra normale.

 **FIN**

 **Je ne voulais vraiment pas terminer ce dernier chapitre ! J'attends désespérément le chapitre 3 du sequel que Kaiface a nommé : The Process of Adaptation. Je vous en prie, même en français, allez l'encourager à écrire la suite !**

 **Au fait, bonne fête de fin d'année à tous.**


End file.
